Konoha's Shaman Girl!
by xxHinaAngelxx
Summary: What if Hinata was a Shaman and competes in the Shaman Tournament? Her ghost companions are: Minato, the Yondaime and Ryuou, a Water Dragon spirit! How will things turn out for her? Who is Hao and why does he want her? YohxHinata!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey it's xxHinaAngelxx! This is my first crossover fanfic. So far I'm planning to have two NarutoxShaman Crossovers. Basically they're all YohxHina pairing. I know weird right? But I think it looks cute! I've gotten motivated on writing this pairing from xxForbidden-Memmoriesxx. I have to agree they make a cute couple. If you're wondering about the summary just read and FIND OUT! Anyway Hinata and Yoh will be OOC a bit. Not so much r****eally. It will be really complicated to do but I'll try to do my best! Anyway I hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ex-Heiress is Now a Shaman**

* * *

It was a normal day in Konoha, everyone is happy and smiling with joy except for the depressing Hinata. After Neji defeated her in the preliminaries for the Chunin Exams, her father disowned her. It broke her heart severely, into a thousand shreds. She was very depressed. Normally she would go visit Naruto to talk about it. Since they've been childhood friends for so long. After all they look at each as a brother and sister relationship. **(A/N: Yeah, yeah I know that isn't true. But hey, it's my story so deal with it! Like I said it's a YohxHinata pairing).**But Naruto is training for the final exam with Jairaya or what Naruto prefers as Ero-senin. Hinata doesn't want to trouble him or interrupt his training. She was at least grateful enough not to have the Bird Caged Seal on her. That would have made her even more depressed.

There was another person who can cheer her up besides Naruto. Well, more like a ghost than a person. He is actually like a father figure to Hinata. He even calls her his daughter and is always proud calling her that. He tells Hinata to call her, her 'father' since his son obviously can't see him. Hinata was shocked from discovering who he is or was for he was known as the Fourth Hokage, the Yellow Flash, and Naruto's father! She always was suspicious who Naruto's father was. Hinata knew Naruto would be shocked finding this out.

She asked if it was alright for Naruto to know who was his father. Minato wasn't too sure but eventually agreed. But he told Hinata to tell Naruto having the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi, being inside of him. He also said that Naruto cannot change his name, Uzumaki to Namikaze till he turns at the age of 17. Hinata agreeds to these terms. She didn't care about Kyuubi being contained inside of Naruto because she knows Naruto is not Kyuubi but the jailer of it. That's what Minato was glad about.

During the next day Hinata explained everything about Minato being Naruto's father to him and about Kyuubi is being contained inside of him. At first Naruto was depressed and upset from discovering why the villagers hate him. But Hinata immediately cheered him up by saying he was not Kyuubi but the jailer. And that he is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the future Hokage of Konoha.

After hearing that he threw himself at her, crying his eyes. Crying all the sadness he bottled up for so long. From then on Naruto became even more determined to become Hokage and understands his father's actions. He appreciated Hinata for still being there with him. That's when Naruto and Hinata gotten their friendship, their first friend which they each promised to protect the other. And will do anything to help each other toward their dreams.

Ever since she was with Naruto and Minato she became even more confident than ever. Minato always watches out for Hinata and Naruto, but mainly Hinata since she's able to see and hear him. He always cheers Naruto and Hinata on like a father should do. Hinata became even more bolder, stronger, and confident than ever except toward her father, Hiashi Hyuuga. When it comes to her father her confidence falls apart. Minato and Naruto always yell about Hiashi being such a teme.

Later on she told Naruto about her gift in seeing ghosts. At first Naruto was really scared about ghosts exist. Hinata explained how she found out about his parents and Kyuubi. Saying she can see his father and that Minato views her as his daughter which actually pleased him. He said it was ok because he sees her as a sister too! Which overjoyed her.

Minato was always there for her, that's why she's heading toward the cementary which isn't far from the training grounds. Bearly anyone goes in there, only the Hokage, Naruto, and Hinata. Hinata was now in front of a big chamber tomb which is only for the Kages to be buried. "Father! You there?" Hinata hoped to find her adopted father here. "Hinata! Over here!"

Hinata turned around to see the familiar blond, grinning happily at her. "Father!" Hinata didn't hesitate to run toward him. She didn't know how it's possible but she can touch him as if he were flesh and bone! So you can guess she gave him a big warming hug not daring to let go. Minato hugged her back. He broke it after awhile and saw her eyes were puffy red from crying earlier.

"Why were you crying Hinata? Was it Hiashi again? What did he do this time?" He asked, seriously.

"I-it's n-n-nothing, f-father," Hinata cursed herself from stuttering.

Minato narrowed his eyes, not buying it one bit. Hinata gulped nervously then grinned sheepishly at him while scratching the back of her head. A habit she picked up from Minato and Naruto.

"You're lying to me Hinata. You're stuttering again. That only happens when you're nervous or when you happen to be lying. Hinata please tell me, don't make me feel worried," Minato looked at her sadly. Hinata looked down, not daring to look at him in the eye. "Fath--Hiashi-sama finally disowned me from the Hyuuga compound and said that I'm no longer a Hyuuga or his daughter," Hinata choked out. Tears finally broke out, leaning her father's shoulder.

Minato couldn't believe what he just heard. _'That Hiashi-teme! How could he do this to her,'_He gently hugged the poor girl in a fatherly embrace. He only wished he was alive to be able to protect her and Naruto. But also regrets activating Hinata's gift. Ever since Naruto and Hinata became friends the villagers began to hate and fear Hinata. Not because she's with Naruto but because of her gift. It reminded them too much of the Shamans that were once lived in the village. The villagers started to beat up the poor girl just as much that Naruto gets, probably even more.

Most of the time Hinata unconsciously uses her powers that haven't been seen over a decade. Her eyes changed into a dark purple fierce color instead of her normal lavender color. She drew Minato into his Spirit Flame Mode and Intergrated him inside her. Letting him to control her body to escape or to protect her. But it just made it worse, the villagers just won't leave the poor girl alone.

Hinata stopped crying after awhile. Minato soon let go and soon they sat down on top of the stone chamber. "Are you able to control your wings yet, father?" Hinata asked. Minato grinned at her. "Yeah, I did! I finally was able to control it along with my other jutsus in this form," Minato boasted proudly. _'No doubt about him being Naruto's father,'_Hinata thought, grinning slyly about it.

"Which jutsus, father?" Hinata asked. Minato's grin grew even wider if that were possible. "I've only gotten two down because they're pretty much more useful. One is the Rasengan and the other is the Hiraishin,"

"Wow! Neh, father can you teach me the Rasengan sometime! I know Naruto is going to learn it from Ero-senin if he's your sensei,"

"You've got a point there. And that's a nice name for the old perverted hermit,"

Hinata nods. "That's the same thing that I thought when Naruto described him. That's why he always tells me not to watch him train for the Exams since he'll also be there,"

"I don't blame him. Jairaya-sensie has always been a major pervert. Naruto's just looking out for his little sister," Minato ruffled Hinata's hair. "Father!" Hinata giggled. Minato grinned. "So where are you going to live?" Minato asked.

Hinata thought for a moment. "I might as well live here. Since it's already a home to me," She grinned at her father.

"Alright. I don't mind," Minato took Hinata inside the chamber. Inside it looked sort of cave like. Inside there was a bed mattress that was used when Naruto and Hinata hide from mobs most of the time. "Time for bed Hinata, it was getting late," Minato kissed her forehead when she was tucked in. "Hai, father," She yawned cutely. "Goodnight, Hinata," Minato slowly vanished.

"Goodnight, father," Hinata slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Hinata had a great tim with Minato. They just visited Naruto to take a sneak peek to what he was training for. It turned out that he was practicing the Kuchiyose Kaeru (Summoning Jutsu: Frog). Minato laughed hysterically seeing his son doing the same thing that has happened to him a long time ago. Hinata smiled proudly at Naruto for doing his best.

When he took a break, Hinata took the opportunity to tackle him into a hug. Naruto took in by surprise but grinned seeing his little sister. "Hinata! Why you sneaky little girl," He began to tickle her just like the other times he has done every time she does that. They both had a great time but soon stopped. They both sat down on a rock, relaxing.

"So, how are you doing Hinata? You aren't hurt anymore, are you?" Naruto asked worriedly. He was beyond scared when the doctors saying she might not make it. Hinata was one of his precious people out of everyone in the village. She was his sister. The only one he considers family along with Sasuke of course.

Hinata nods. "Yep! I'm fine Naruto. But it seems I can't complete my dream anymore, it seems," She soon gotten depressed. Hinata knew she had to tell Naruto. After all they never keep secrets from one another.

"What?! What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Hinata took a deep breath and then let it out. "Hiashi-sama disowned me from the Hyuuga Mansion. He told me that I'm no longer a Hyuuga or his daughter. Now I can't reach my goal to become the Heiress of the clan or even change the family ways," She choked out. Tears again slowly came out.

Naruto embraced her trying to comfort her. In the inside he was beyond pissed. _'That Hiashi-teme!! How can he do this to Hinata!'_Hinata kept crying till she was done in about 5 minutes.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto," Hinata sniffed out.

"It's ok Hinata. Remember I'm your big brother so that means I'll do anything to comfort you," Naruto grinned.

Hinata smiled. They soon talked about the Chunin Exams. That was when Hinata remembered about Gaara of the Dessert.

"Naruto there is something I have to tell you about Gaara. There is something not right about him," Hinata began.

Naruto nods. "Yeah, I know. His chakra feels familiar but what?"

"I think he's also a Jinchuuriki, Naruto. I used the Byakugan just in case. His chakra was all gold and I saw something else. He probably contains a demon too. It will make sense with all the chakra reserved inside him," Hinata explained.

"You're probably right. Is dad here? What does he think about him?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked around to find their father till she found him behind Naruto. "He's right behind you Naruto,"

Naruto turned and saw him. He immediately jumped. "How come I can see him?!"

Hinata and Minato blinked till their eyes widen with shock. "You can see him, Naruto?!" Hinata asked.

Naruto nods, still looking at his father. He notices how similar they both look. Minato too couldn't believe it yet so happy for his son to finally be able to see him.

"But how is that possible? Father, how is it possible for Naruto-aniki can see you?" Hinata asked.

Minato thought about it for a minute till it finally occur to him. "It's probably since he's been around you and myself for so long that he's finally able to see me. There's a possibility for him to see other ghosts,"

"Really?! That means I'll be able to see you all the time, d-dad?" Naruto asked. He wasn't comfortable calling him that in person but he'll get used to it.

Minato nods then grins at his son. Hinata immediately hugged her brother. "Alright! You're able to see father now!" Hinata shouted happily. They all laughed happily about it till they felt another chakra energy from someone.

They turned around and saw a man ahead. His clothing were different than any ninjas so it caught their attention rather quickly. You could see an eagle's feather tied from his headband. His was wearing a traditional old looking cloak, hiding his clothes. His hair was long! Probably longer than Neji's! The man walked toward them. "You're name?" he asked.

Hinata and Naruto stiffened but still stood up straight. "Who is it you want to know?" Naruto asked. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. The man looked at Hinata. "The girl," He stated.

Naruto looked at Hinata worriedly. Hinata just smiled at him encouragingly. She then looked at her father who was looking at the man worriedly. _'Since I'm no longer a Hyuuga then...'_Hinata grinned. She took a deep breath and said, "Hinata Uzumaki Namikaze,"

This caught Naruto and Minato by surprise but then smiled warmly at her. They were glad to have her in the family and deserved it more than anyone.

The man nods. "Please to meet you Hinata-san. And may I ask your name?" He asked while looking at Minato.

This caught Naruto, Hinata, and Minato off guard. They were immediately in their stances. "Calm down. I'm not here to hurt you," He said calmly. Hinata relaxed but Minato and Naruto didn't lift their stances. Minato then answered, "Minato Arashi Namikaze,"

The man then looked at Naruto. "And yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze,"

"Hmm. Quiet interesting, you're all related? Well, I won't question about your personal life, after all I'm here to give an invitation to Hinata-san," he said.

"An invitation?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, you will be participating in the Shaman Tournament. We will test you and your spirit partner to see if you'll take part in the Tournament. The test will be in about 6 months. I will suggest to head toward Tokyo or should I say out of the Elemental Countries. That is all," The man soon vanished.

Hinata didn't move, not even Naruto. She didn't understand what just happened. _'Shaman Tournament? A test in about 6 months? Tokyo? Leave Konoha?'_Hinata didn't know what's going on at all. Minato saw her troubled. He knows Hinata _and _Naruto are really confused to all of this. Minato sighed. "Hinata, Naruto," Minato called to get their attention. They both gave him confused looks.

"The Shaman Tournament is a Tournament for a group of people to participate in, those group of people call themselves Shamans. A Shaman is a person who are able to see ghosts and other super natural things. In the Tournament a Shaman are suppose to choose their spirit partner to compete with other Shamans. This Tournament decides who will be Shaman King or Queen," Minato explained. Both of their eyes widened.

"You mean I'm a Shaman? Is that why everyone hates me?" Hinata asked, depressingly. Minato bend down and hugged her warmly. "Yes but there are still a few who don't,"

"He's right! Take me for example. I'm proud to have a sister who is a Shaman. Besides dad just explained that in this competition is about who will be Shaman King or Queen. I will be proud to have a sister who is gonna become a Queen. Makes sense that the future Hokage is sisters with the future Shaman Queen, right? Plus this will prove those Hyuuga-temes that your a strong person who will protect those who are precious to you, right?" Naruto said while grinning happily at her.

Minato was proud to have him as a son. Hinata thought about it. _'He's right! This will prove how strong I really am. I will prove those Hyuuga jerks that I am strong. Just like Naruto will prove Neji that fate can change! And this will be my chance to also have a happy, carefree life, a life to lay back once in awhile. Oh great, I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru,'_

Hinata looked at her father. "Father?" Minato looked at her and saw nothing but determination in her eyes. "Is it ok for you to be my ghost companion? I want you to be there with me," she said, determinedly. Minato's eyes widen from surprise but soon soften. He grinned at his determined daughter. "You bet. I'll protect you since Naruto can't go,"

Now it's Naruto's turn to have a shock. "WHAT?! I can't go?!"

Minato shook his head. "No, Naruto. You can't _compete _in the battles but can still go. But you still have the Chunin Exams to go to. Weren't you going to kick Neji's ass or are you going to back down on your word?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I never go back on my word. But can you please take care of her, dad?"

Minato smiled. "Of course, Naruto. I won't let anyone hurt my daughter,"

Hinata smiled happily. She's lucky to have such a great father and brother.

* * *

After awhile Minato and Hinata left to leave Naruto to train again. Hinata then remembered something. "Father, didn't that guy say we have to go to Tokyo?" Hinata asked, while walking around the training grounds. "Yes he did," Minato answered.

"Where is Tokyo, father?" Hinata asked. She has never left the Elemental Countries before. It was her home.

"Tokyo is a huge city full of buildings and people. There aren't much trees there. It's sort of polluted. Outside the Elemental Countries, people over there don't know that ninjas still exist. They rarely work out or use any of their chakra. Their chakra coils are fairly small compared to ours. But Shamans are different. Their chakra coils are the same as ours," Minato explained.

Hinata's eyes widened with shock. "How do you know all of this father?" Hinata asked.

"Well, remember how I disappeared a few years ago?"

"Yeah, I remember. You were gone for about 3 years,"

"The reason I was gone in the first place was because I was training with a samurai to train with a sword. Gradually I learned how to train with two swords. I'm a real natural with one and two swords in battle. I wanted to learn it so I can teach it to you. It's quite useful really," Minato explained.

"Wow! Teach it to me!" Hinata said, excitedly.

"Not yet. You still have to learn how to use and control your Shamanic powers. It's different than chakra. Meaning you have two powers that are different to one another. It will be difficult in a way but easy too since you were taught how to control chakra. You're lucky I learned about it in my travels along with me being the Hokage. Since the documents about the Shamans are only known by the Hokage. I'll manage to teach it to you in two weeks how to bring your Shamanic powers. Then the next few weeks I'll try building up your stamina, endurance, and the techniques I learned with a sword but with minor changes. I'm sure you'll master them. I'll also have to teach you how to Integrate,"

"Integrate?"

"We have done it before remember? It's when you changed me into my Spirit Flame Mode. You then put me inside your body, letting me take control over you," Minato explained.

"I remember! I didn't even know how I did it but it sort of felt so natural,"

"That's not surprising really. I'll teach you more about it. And since I did say I have to build up your stamina along with speed, you'll might want to go buy weights. Along with kunais and shurikens. I'll teach you how to seal them inside the scrolls. I'll also help you pick out two katanas but you have to choose them though. Since you're the one who's going to use them, but it will be more better if we both choose them together,"

Hinata nods. "So can we get started?" she asked.

Minato grins at her. "Yeah, let's go,"

They both have a long rode ahead but they both know they'll be able to overcome it. For they are together. They just hope everything will be alright once they leave Konoha. They both wished Naruto luck for even if they will leave they know Naruto will be there to protect their home, Konoha. That is till they come back from their journey.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 1! I hoped you enjoyed it. I know I did when I wrote this. Please Review everyone! I'll really appreciate it! If you want to give me advise I'll love to hear them. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I'm back! It's xxHinaAngelxx everyone! For those who support me on this, thank you sooo much! I try to do this as best as I can. Now the adventure continues!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shaman King. Sad really. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hinata Meets Another Shaman!**

* * *

It's been about a month since the invitation for the Shaman Tournament. Ever since then Minato trained Hinata nonstop! Well, it was mostly Hinata who didn't stop training, letting herself drop after reaching her limit. Finally it was time for them to set out along with someone else. It was a day before the Chunin Exams they decided to leave. Before they left they met up with Naruto who happens to be at the Konoha gates.

"Good luck, Naruto-aniki! Kick Neji's butt for me," Hinata said.

Naruto grins. "I will. I promised remember? I never go back on my word! Dattebayo! Make sure you win, Hinata. If you can't then at least you tried your best. Never give up though, that's our nindo," Naruto faced Minato and smiled. "You better protect her, dad! I don't want my sister to die before I become Hokage. I want her to be there with me,"

Minato grins just like Naruto. "Don't worry, I won't. I'll make sure she'll stay alive till you become Hokage my son," He then noogies Naruto's head.

"Hey! I'm strong enough to protect myself thank you very much! Plus I won't die that easily! I promised I'll be there when you become Hokage Naruto and I plan to keep that promise," Hinata protested but still grins either way.

"You take care, Hinata. And kick some Shaman butt!" Naruto grins.

"Thanks Naruto. You better get stronger than before when I get back and here," Hinata took out a scroll with a cloak and a black with orange flamed headband. "Father says to give this to you for the Chunin Exams,"

"Good luck, Naruto. The scroll is the jutsu that made me so famouse of. The cloak belonged to me long ago, so is that headband. Try to get new clothes to go along with it. I don't want my son to look rediculouse with it. I mean you are going to become Hokage, right?" Minato proclaimed.

Naruto's eyes widen but then grinned. He felt his eyes start to water. "Thanks, dad. I'll make sure to get the right clothes for it. I can't believe this headband has orange, even the cloak has orange flames too!"

Hinata grins. "I put those there. I know how much you love orange, so I add them there. There are other color cloaks in your closet that I recently snuck in. But they're mostly orang, red, blue, black with red, black with orang, and black with blue,"

Naruto immediately hugged her happily. "Thanks Hinata!"

Hinata smiled and hugged back. "You're welcome, Naruto. You deserve it. Goodbye, Naruto. I'll miss you,"

"Me too, Hina-chan,"

They both broke the hug and so Hinata and Minato walked out of the gates of Konoha. She looked back and waved goodbye to Naruto. He too waved goodbye. It was a sad and happy moment but Hinata knows she must leave.

Over the past month she became stronger and faster than ever. She even mastered the Rasengan and other Hyuuga's taijutsu secrets. She even made some of her own. Not only that, she even mastered her Byakugan to it's full potential which hasn't been developed in over a 100 years. Hinata has even changed her outfit and grown her hair longer.

She wears a violet-blue hooded jacket with scrolls tucked in her pockets of her blue long, loose pants. Her jacket unzipped, showing her black shirt. Around her neck is her prided Konoha headband with a fox shaped necklace she was given from Naruto to remind her of him. She wears a wrist-weight and leg-weights she has gotten to train herself in. On her back are both of her katanas that both her and Minato agreed on. They even tested if the katanas wanted to be with them. The light blue one is the Wind Dragon and the dark blue is the Water Dragon. They both correspond both of Minato's and Hinata's elements.

It turned out that they were both protected by a water/ice dragon spirit, Ryuou. He asked if he could compete in the Tournament with Hinata. After getting to know Hinata for sometime he was quiet fund of her and saw her as his mother. It turns out that Ryuou was actually an 8 year old boy who never gotten a feeling of having a mother.

Minato said it was ok to have more than one spirit companion if the Shaman is strong enough to handle it. Turns out Hinata's spirit enery or Mana was huge! So it was rather easy for her to handle both of them. They all manage to figure out how to make Hinata fly with them. Ryuou said she can have either his wings or Minato's. Or she can have both. Of course Hinata chose both and so it was decided. Hinata has the ability use Minato's and Ryuou's wings. It was difficult to control it but she eventually managed to do it.

* * *

It took about a week to get to Tokyo. "Finally! I was getting sick of waiting to see what Tokyo looks like!" Hinata whined. Minato sighs. _'She's becoming more and more like Naruto by the day. Except about Ramen even though I love Ramen too,'_

"I'm going to see if they have any Ramen," Hinata said, cheerfully. Minato fell, anime style. _'Maybe it was a bad idea letting her hang out with him so much,' _Minato sweatdrop.

Hinata quickly went inside Tokyo. She could hardly believe it! _'This city is huge!' _Hinata's jaw flew open with her eyes as wide as saucers. "F-Father you're right about T-Tokyo being a city. But I d-didn't know it was this h-huge!"

Minato grinned at his surprised daughter. "Neh, Ryuou you can come out. No one will be able to see you remember," Hinata said. Ryuou soon appeared as a small dragon on her left shoulder.

"This city is very huge, but also very polluted," Ruou stated.

Hinata and Minato nods. "If Kiba and Akamaru were here, he wouldn't stand the smell since his sense of sell is very strong," Hinata said. Just thinking about her teamate and his puppy made her feel homesick. But she just grinned. Something she picked up from Naruto to hide her sadness. Of course she never does it toward Hiashi since he still scares the shit out of her.

"Father, can we go somewhere that doesn't have this many buildings around?" Hinata asked.

"Sure. The only place that I know of that is still around in Tokyo is the park. It's rather nice," Minato said.

"They have a park too?! Let's go then!" Hinata soon blushed from embarrassment when people started to look at her. Minato and Ryuou laughed at her embarrassment. Hinata's face shaded another shade of red.

* * *

A boy with his headphones on was laying on the grass in the park. He thought it was a nice day to relax, today without his friend to bother him. He soon heard voices up ahead. He opened his closed eyes and saw a girl that looked the same age as him. What really caught his attention was how cute she looked. He was never the one to look at girls but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of her!

He then noticed a blond man and small dragon on her left shoulder. He noticed they were both spirits! _'Is she...?'_ He then heard her and the other two talking.

"Father? Do you think we're strong enough?" the girl asked.

"Of course we are, Hinata. Don't tell me your confidence is vanishing. Naruto and I worked too hard to give that to you," the blond said.

"No! That's not it! It's just...I sometimes wonder if we are or if _I _am. Even though we can still use chakra I sometimes keep hearing Hiashi-sama's words repeating itself in my head," Hinata's eyes looked distant. The boy noticed the sudden sadness spread across her eyes.

The Yondaime quickly shouted out, "Hinata! Don't let that Hiashi-teme get to you! You're strong Hinata! I know, for I have seen your strength growing this past month. Even Ryuou would agree with me," Ryuou nods.

Hinata smiles warmly at them. "Thanks guys,"

The boy somehow couldn't resist smiling turn into a grin at the group.

"Lord Yoh?"

The voice nearly scared the headphone boy, who by chance have forgotten about his ghost companion. "Hey, Amidamaru! Almost forgotten about you, sorry buddy,"

The ghost samurai gotten depressed. "How can you have forgotten about me, Lord Yoh?" He was nearly in tears.

Yoh sweatdrop. "Ah, come on buddy. I didn't mean it like that! I was a bit distracted. I thought I saw another Shaman and was somewhat surprised,"

"A Shaman? Where?" Amidamaru tried looking around.

"Right over there," Yoh pointed toward Hinata and the others.

"Hmmm. What do you make of her, Lord Yoh? Her allies are probably powerful enough to defeat me. Although I'm not too sure," Amidamaru observed.

"Ah, don't worry, Amidamaru. Maybe she could be my first Shaman friend," The idea wanting to become friends with Hinata intrigued the samurai's interrest. "That would be a great idea, Lord Yoh,"

"Alright, come on Amidamaru," Yoh said.

Hinata was relaxing on a bench with her father and her dragon friend. They noticed Yoh coming their way along with what looked like a samurai. Minato immediately recognized the ghost. Amidamaru too recognized the Yondaime. Before Yoh could say 'hi' both ghosts shouted.

"Amidamaru!? What are you doing here!?"

"Minato!? What are you doing here!?"

Yoh, Hinata, and Ryuou blinked. "You know him, father?" Hinata asks.

Minato nods dumbly. "Yes, he's the one who taught me how to fight with a sword,"

Hinata's eyes widen. _'This is him? I wouldn't be really surprised if he was ghost. But I know he's the one who taught father, his spirit energy is huge!'_

"You know him, Amidamaru?" Yoh asks.

Amidamaru too nods dumbly. "Yes, he was a student of mine I have taught when he was traveling her in Tokyo. He was a great student. He said to use his sword to protect those he holds dear to him. He asked for my permission if he could teach my lessons to his adopted daughter. I said it was alright as long as she doesn't use it for evil. At first I didn't know how she will be able to see him till now,"

Yoh was in awed. He looked back at Hinata. She felt the boy's stare. For some reason she feel her blood boiling toward her face. Heat kept rising from her cheeks. She immediately covered her eyes with her bangs.

Ever since she left the Elemental Countries a lot of people kept giving her pity looks and asked if she is alright. She was confused as to why they would question her like that till it hit her. They think she's blind! She was beyond confused as to why they would think this. Minato explained that they don't know about the Byakugan or any other bloodlines. So because her eyes are pupil-less people tend to mistake her being a blind girl. It was still embarrassing to see the pity looks the people give her and kept giving her what says 'freak'. She didn't mind really since she was beyond used to it in Konoha with Naruto.

Remebering about Konoha and Naruto made her feel homesick. But all of that was forgotten after what happened next.

Minato noticed Hinata hiding her eyes, _again_. He looked at Yoh and saw noticed curiosity in his eyes. He again looked back at Hinata and noticed her blushing. He smirked slyly. _'Now that's interresting. I haven't seen her blush like this for a long time,'_He wasn't the only one who noticed this. Ryuou who happens to see the whole event up close became very overprotective. Especially since Naruto isn't here to judge.

Hinata felt herself blush a few more shades of red when she noticed Yoh getting closer to get a better look at her face. She gulped. _'What's wrong with me?! Why do I feel like my chest is about to explode?! Why does my chest feel warm and hot, WHY?! And am I BLUSHING?!' _Hinata can clearly hear her heart pounding a mile a minute. She could feel more heat on her face.

Minato noticed her face grow even redder. He couldn't help but find it amusing. He could obviously hear Naruto shouting at him for not pounding the guy who's making her feel this way. Minato then noticed Hinata was about to faint!

Amidamaru too thought the scene was amusing. He noticed the poor girl was about to faint! He thought the best way to save the girl from fainting. "Lord Yoh, I think you're making her feel uncomfortable,"

Yoh finally noticed his position and he too felt a small blush on his cheeks. He quickly backed up. Amidamaru questions Yoh's actions. Yoh too questions this himself. _'Why did I feel nervouse and embarrassed just now?'_ **(A/N: Yes, Yoh will be a little dense about his feelings and about Hinata's as well. But unlike Naruto he'll be more aware of his feelings. Especially when Anna comes in. And like I said, some of the character's will OOC. But it's mostly Hinata and Yoh since it's about their relationship but not as much. Yoh will still be really bold about his actions which leads Hinata to faint. Same old, shy Hinata. LOL!^^)**

Hinata settled her blush down a bit when Yoh stepped back. She breathed a soft sigh. She turned toward Minato and noticed a sly smirk on his face. Hinata gulped. _'What's father thinking? Please don't let him do anything that will make me feel uncomfortable,'_ Minato didn't say anything...yet.

Yoh decided introduce himself so there wouldn't be anymore awkward events again. "Hi, my name's Yoh. What's yours?" Yoh asks with a grin.

Hinata looked up, showing her lavender pupil-less eyes. Yoh looked into her eyes and thought they were beautiful. But there was something else in them. Something that he knew, the all too familiar hurt, loneliness, and sadness in them. They were full of surrow and betrayal. He wanted to know why it was there but decided against it.

Hinata could feel herself blushing again. "M-my name i-is H-Hinata," Hinata too smiles warmly at the boy.

There was only one thought crossed Minato's and Ryuou's mind. _'Did she just stutter?'_

"Hello, Hinata. Meet Amidamaru my ghost friend," Yoh greeted.

"It's nice to meet you, Lord Hinata," Amidamaru smiles. For some reason he feels like he has seen Hinata somewhere before, but he couldn't remember.

Hinata bowed down to Yoh and Amidamaru. "It's nice to meet you too, Yoh-san and Amidamaru-san," She smiled warmly at them. It gave them a warm feeling from her smile especially towards Yoh. He, of course hid it with his trade mark grin.

"I like you to meet my father, Minato," Hinata greeted.

Minato grins at them. "It's nice to meet you Yoh. And it's nice to see you again, Amidamaru-sensei,"

"And this dragon over here is Ryuou," Hinata pointed at the dragon.

Ryuou soon turned to his human form. He was an 8 year old boy with blue spiked hair with a small pony-tail on his neck. His eyes were cat-slit blue eyes. His face has less body fat than most 8 year olds. His body was more built too that could make girls drool and faint over. He wears blue jean-jacket on top of his black shirt with a wind and water dragon clashing to one another on it. His jeans were tight and loose. He wears a black earing on his right ear. On his cheek was a small dragon.

Ryuou looked annoyed at Yoh. "It's nice to meet you," He greeted, non-chantly.

Minato noticed the boy was shooting his daggered glare at Yoh. Minato sweatdrop. _'Ryuou is still being overprotective of her again. Of course since Naruto isn't around Ryuou will be more overprotective of her. Especially since Hinata is like a mother to him,'_

"It's nice to meet you Ryuou," Yoh greeted. Amidamaru too greeted him.

"Where are you from?" Yoh asked.

Hinata looked at her father. "It's ok, Hinata," Minato reasured.

"Ok, ano, I'm from a village that's far away from here. It's actually hidden to anyone who doesn't live there," Hinata explained, nervouse that she'll give away about Konoha and their secrets.

Amidamaru noticed she's trying not to reveal anything about her home. He's one of the ghosts who knows about their village but he keeps their village a secret which he hasn't revealed to anyone. He doesn't want anyone to destroy their village or their secrets they pocess.

"Oh, ok. I understand if you don't want to tell me. Anyway, where do you live?" Yoh asked. He sat down on the same bench next to Hinata.

Hinata was shocked how he didn't push her to tell him where her village is located. She shook her head when she hear him ask another question.

"Well, I-I'm not too sure. W-we just g-got here. S-since we're here u-undercover till the n-next 5 months. A-and I d-don't think we have e-enough money to get a home of our own," Hinata explained, embarrassily.

Yoh thought for a moment. He soon grinned. "I know! You can come and live with me!" Yoh said, excitedly.

Everone's eyes widen while Hinata's face gave a new color of red.

"NANI?!"

Yoh covered his ears. "What? Is something wrong with it?" He gave them a confused look.

Hinata nearly fainted but remained there looking at him like he has grown a second head.

"Lord Yoh, I don't think you understand the situation here," Amidamaru said, while sweating behind his head.

"Sure I do. Remember that mansion I rented? It's big enough for the both of us," Yoh said while grinning.

Amidamaru thought about it for a moment. He remembered the mansion that he and Yoh now live in. "Well, it is rather too big for you all alone except for _them_,"

Yoh grins. "See? Come on Hinata! I'll show you where you'll live in from now on,"

He grabbed her wrist and immediately dragged her away before she could protest from saying anything.

"Let's go Minato before Lord Yoh will embarrasse Lord Hinata," Amidamaru sweatdrop

Minato nods. "I know. I haven't seen her blush or stutter so much for a long time. Probably because Naruto makes sure she doesn't get too close to other boys. Especially this one enraging dragon over here," Minato pointed at the angry, pissed off Ryuou.

"That headphone boy better not have done anything to her! Or I'll make sure to give him a living hell!" Needless to say the two ghost were beyond scared.

* * *

Hinata, Minato, and Ryuou were impressed of the mansion. It wasn't as big as the Hyuuga's estate but it was still impressive. "How can you pay the rent of this mansion, Yoh-san?" Hinata asked, as they all walked in.

Yoh shrugged, but still smiled. "It's not that much really. It's very cheap really,"

Hinata was confused till she noticed the many ghosts in the mansion. _'Oh, now I get it. It's haunted. Making other normal people get scared everytime a supernatural thing happens,'_ Hinata thought. Minato and Ryuou thought the same thing.

"So you're going to transfer a school or something? Because that's basically what all the other teenagers and children go to. People will get suspiciouse if they see you wonder around," Yoh said, while sitting down on the floor in front of a table.

Hinata sat right next to him but made sure not to get too close like before. Considering the fact that Yoh keeps getting Hinata feel weird. She really doesn't want to faint in front of him.

"I think that will be a good idea. If what you said is true then I better try to transfer one," Hinata said. She soon noticed Minato, Ryuou, and Amidamaru weren't around. The fact of her being alone with Yoh made her really nervouse all of a sudden.

"How about going to Shinra Academy? That's the school I just recently transfered not too long ago. And that's where I met Manta," Yoh suggested.

"Manta? Who's Manta?" Hinata asked, curiousily.

"Oh, he's my first friend I had when I first moved in. He's able to see ghosts even though he's not a Shaman,"

"Really? Him too? My big brother Naruto can see ghosts too even though he's not a Shaman himself," Hinat said.

"Really? That's great! Manta is actually the only one I know who is able to see them. He's actually great guy. Even though he's the same age as us he's pratically really short. He worries about me a lot," Yoh chuckled.

Hearing about this Manta made Hinata curiouse. "Really? That must be nice to have someone worry about you,"

Yoh looked back at Hinata. He looked at her in her eyes. Hinata didn't really know what to do. So she just shifted her gaze toward the floor, trying to hid the small blush that's reforming. She bit her bottom lip, nervousily.

"Hinata, why are your eyes lavender with no pupils?" Yoh asked, curiousily.

Hinata stiffened. She hated talking about her families' bloodline. It reminded her too much of her hearless, cold family. But she knows Yoh didn't mean it to hurt her. Hinata took a big, shaky breath.

"These eyes are a bloodline trait that belong in the Hyuug family. Normally they look pale and white but somehow my eyes are lavender. These eyes let me use the Byakugan. The Byakugan is a jutsu or technique we use to activate it in the eyes. This technique allows the user's vision to see a full 360 degrees. Byakugan also has the ability to view the inner coil system of a person's body, and in advanced cases, the chakra holes. Because of this, the byakugan is used in combination with the Hyuuga's Stlye of Taijutsu or in your case hand to hand combat style. But the Hyuuga's style attacks the inner organs, by disabling or even killing their opponent, without even hitting them. These eyes alouds us to see through walls too. People who don't have them tend to uncover the byakugan. It's not a precious thing really. I'm not ver proud of my family's bloodline," Hinata said, sadly covering her eyes with her bangs.

Yoh looked up and thoughtfully adjust everything he has just learned. "But what about Minato? You called hime your father, right? How come he doesn't have it? From what I can tell you both look nothing alike," Yoh thoughtfully said.

Hinata sighed but smiled. "That's because he's not my real father. My real father didn't care or ever even loved me as a matter of fact. Hiashi disowned me from the family when I lost my match with my cousin. I was sad and angry at the same time. Minato on the other hand loves me like I'm his real daughter. I too see Minato like he's my real father. I always hanf out with him as far as I can remember. His real son sees me like a sister and I too see him as a brother. I always feel happy with them than my real family,"

Yoh felt guilty for asking. He even felt angry towards Hiashi. "Sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean to ask such a personal question,"

Hinata shook her head. "It's ok. You didn't know. You were just curiouse, that's all," She smiled warmly at him. He in return grinned back.

"Hey, Hinata! You've got to see the backyard! It has enough room for us to train," Minato said excitedly.

Hinata turned around and saw her father. "Really?"

"Yeah! Come on!" Minato took Hinata with Yoh following behind. He thought it was funny how Minato dragged Hinata out. Although he _did_ do the same thing. Yoh slowly comes to like the shy girl.

* * *

Hinata's eyes widen from surprise. "Wow! It's beautiful!"

Yoh chuckled from her expression.

"It's really impressive," Ryuou complimented.

"Lord Yoh, do you even know where Lord Hinata will get her uniform and supplies for her to attend the school?" Amidamaru asked.

Hinata looked at Amidamaru and Minato questionally at them. Minato grinned. "We overheard you two talk about attending Shinra Academy. Lookds like you have to go to school again, huh?"

Hinata sighed. "Yeah, looks like people will make fun of my eyes again,"

Minato thought for a moment. "Why don't you put a genjutsu? It will save a lot of trouble,"

Hinata shook her head. "That won't work. I have to put so much chakra doing it. I still need to build up my chakra to do that. I might as well put the headband over my eyes on the first day till they find out I guess. Besides it could help me practice using the Byakugan," Minato agreed.

Amidamaru was confused on what they were talking about till Yoh and Ryuou explained him about the Byakugan and a bit about Hinata's life in the academy.

There was a sudden puff of smoke in the middle of the yard. They all tensed but soon relaxed when a familiar toad came into view. "Yo, Hinata! I've got a certain message from Naruto," Gamakichi (sp?) handed Hinata a scroll.

"Thanks Gama-kun. Tell Naruto I'll respond back with my summoning," She then gave Gamakichi a bag of snacks. Naruto warned her how Gamakichi will drive you nuts, asking for snacks.

"Thanks, Hinata! See you next time," Gamakichi then dispersed the summoning.

Yoh and Amidamaru didn't know what was going on. "That was a summoning toad. Unlike most toads, these summoning toads are able to speak our language and are able to grow to about 24 feet tall," Hinata explained.

Hinata opened the scroll and then her eyes widen. Tears rolled down on her cheeks.

"Hinata?" Minato looked down on the scroll and soon his eyes widen. "No way...Ojisan died?"

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. Yoh caught her when she fainted. Yoh took the scroll and read,

_Hey Hinata,_

_Guess what?! I've beaten Neji-teme! I kept my promise just like I said. But I did end up using the stupid fox's chakra at the end. I even think I finally changed your stupid cousin. I don't know about Hiashi-teme though._

_We soon gotten invaded when it was Sasuke-teme's match. I had to go after him when he went after Gaara. You weren't kidding when you warned me about him. You were right about him being a Jinchuuriki like me. I fought him and won!_

_But when I gotten back the whole village was almost completely destroyed. I don't know how many died. All I know is that Ojisan...was killed by Orichimaru. Konohamaru(sp?) was really upset about his grandfather's death. It was a depressing day in the funeral. I wished you were here Hinata. You're the only one who can make me grin and feel better again, you know. Right now Ero-sennin is taking me to go search for this Tsnude person so she could make Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei better again._

_Oh yeah you don't know what happened to them, huh? Well all I know is that Kakashi-sensei was attacked by Itachi! Turns out that Itachi and a fish guy named, Kisame, are looking for me because they want the stupid fox inside of me. They found me when I was consentrating in a apartment, outside of Konoha. I didn't know them at first. They made me feel weak just by standing in front of them._

_You have no idea how Itachi looks so much like Sasuke. Speaking of the teme when he came by he was immediately furiouse with Itachi. I didn't know he had a brother! And to think he's the one that Sasuke wants to kill. Sasuke used the chidori on him but it didn't even fazed him. But when Sasuke made the chidori I him look at Sasuke like he was...proud. It was wierd._

_It was a one-sided match. Itachi nailed him in a wall with him squeezing his neck with his bear hand. I was going to rescue him but that stupid fish guy intefered. I was going to use the fox's chakra but Kisame-teme swung his sword and the chakra immediately vanished._

_Next thing I know it Sasuke was screaming. I felt so helpless! Sure he's a jerk but he's my best friend and like a brother to me. And you should know that since you too see him as one. I didn't know what to do!_

_Luckily Ero-senin saved us but they both escaped. So that's basically why I'm searching for this Tsnude. Ero-senin is even teaching me the Rasengan along the way! Why didn't you tell me about?! I know dad showed it to you! I bet he even taught it to you while you were training. Anyway I'll write back soon. I hope you're doing ok. I've missed you a lot Hinata. Even Kuranai-sensei(sp?) misses you. Good luch, Hinata. Never give up! Hope to see you again. Dattebayo!_

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

_Future Hokage!_

Minato sighed. "Yoh try to take Hinata to her new room. She'll be alright. It's just a mild shock. Ojisan has always been there for her and so has Sasuke so don't worry about it,"

Yoh nods. He carefully carried her, bridal style. He carried her into one of the rooms for Hinata. It was big and nice for carefully set her down on the bed. When he saw her sleeping so peacefully he couldn't help but think how cute she looked. He smiled down at her. "Goodnight, Hina-chan," He then left, closing the door slowly.

There in the moonlight you could see wings forming on Hinata's back that wasn't form of a dragon's wings or a feathered angel wings, but a different set of it that's in a different shape. With a strange symble on her forehead with an old scar appearing on her cheek and arm. "Goodnight, Yoh-kun," She whispered before sleep overcame her.

* * *

**Man that was long! Anyway, how was it? What's up with Hinata's new appearance? Will Hinata have a great day in her day of school or a horrible one? You just have to find out in Chapter 3! See you next time. Please Review everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! I've gotten good Reviews!! Thanks everyone! I really loved them! I think that was my best record ever than my other Naruto fic. Just to let you know it's in my profile. Natsume Uzumaki: Twin Sister had about 3 Reviews I think when I updated 2 chapters. I'm not too sure. Anyway in this chapter shows the third member in Hinata'sgroup! I've gotten this idea from Mini Wolf and her friend Moro! Thanks about it! I'll try impressing you with it as best as I can. I just hope it turns out alright. But the third member won't really show up just yet. The third member won't show up till chapter 5, I think. This just shows who will be. You just have to wait. Anyway I hope you enjoy!! On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or Shaman King!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meetings and Painfull Memories**

Yoh yawned again for the 6th time, sitting on his desk lazily. It's been about two days since he met Hinata and her ghost companions. It's been great having her over. She always does the cooking and the cleaning in the mansion. Yoh also helps out but Hinata keeps insisting that she should do it. Of course Yoh became stubborn about it which wasn't like him but he didn't like having her do everything. It just didn't feel right to him. Yohsoon gotten along with Ryuou during these past two days. He and Amidamarubonded quit well with Hinata and her spirit ghosts.

Yoh yawned again. Lazily setting his head down on his desk. Unfortunately it didn't take long for him to be reawakened by his best friend.

"Hey, Yoh! How can you be sleeping in a time like this?! Didn't you hear that we're having a new transfer student?"

Yoh yawned again, facing his friend lazily. "And why does that matter?"

Manta sighed. _'Does he ever get's at least a bit worried?'_

The teacher soon walked in witha bored expression. Behind him was a girl. She wears the same uniform that every other girl wears in the school. Her long hair was tied in a pony-tail. Her hair color was midnight blue that's never been seen before. What attracted the most from her was her headband. Her headband was covering her eyes! On top of the headband was a metal plate with a swirl symbol on top of it. Yoh grinned at her. She seems to have noticed for she blushed and smiled back at him.

"Ok, class," the teacher began, "We have a new transfer student who just moved in from another city. Her name is Hinata Namikaze," He announced. Everyone soon broke out whispering to one another.

Hinata was able to pick up their conversation. Most of it was about how her headband was covering her eyes. Asking how she's able to move around. She could even pick out them calling her a 'freak' again. Hinata inwardly sighed.

"Miss Namikaze, you may go and sit next to Mr. Asakura," the teacher said.

Hinata nods. She walked toward the table and sat down on the chair. She turned around and noticed Yohsmiling at her with her Byakugan activated. "Looks like you're my seating partner, Hinata," Yoh said.

Hinata nodded. "Hai!" She too smiles at him.

Yoh liked it and thought it was cute. He wanted Hinata to take that headband off though. Yoh actually missed seeing those lavender pupil-less eyes of hers. Of course he didn't say anything. Manta saw the whole event and was confused how the way they talked to each other. _'It's like they already have known each other. What did I miss?'_

_******************************_

"Come on, Hinata. I want you to meet Manta. He's probably outside in our usual spot," Yoh again dragged Hinataoutside with no one around. "Manta!" Yoh yelled, grinning.

There behind a tree sat a small looking boy withthe same school uniform that all the boys wear. He has dark blond hair with huge big eyes. "Yoh, why are you holding the new transfer student's hand?" Manta asked, looking very confused.

Both Yoh and Hinata haven't realised till they both looked down. Hinata blushed and let go real fast without anyone even noticing. Yoh on the other hand actually liked holding it. In fact he misses holding her small hand. It was so soft and warm. Not to mention it felt totally fragile like it could break real easily. He blushed a little but of course he didn't noticed it.

"Ano, are you Manta?" Hinata really wanted to change the subject. She did _not _want to embarrass herself.

Manta blinked. "Yeah. How do you know?"

"Well, Yoh has told me a lot about you. It's nice to meet you, Manta-san," Hinata bowed.

Manta also bowed but a bit more nervousily and awkward. "Well, it's nice to meet you too, Hinata,"

Yoh grinned. "He, he, he. Hey Manta, Hinata also can see ghosts too,"

Manta stared wide eyed. Hinata blushed from his stare. "Y-you can?" Manta asked.

Hinata nodded. "I have a father ghost and a dragon ghost with me. Sort of like Amidamaru is like with Yoh-san," she explained.

Manta's eyes felt like they were going to pop out. "So that means you're a Shaman?"

Hinata nods then grins. "Yeah!"

Manta was in awed but then asked, "What about that headband? Why are you covering your eyes with it? I mean, how can you see with them on?"

Hinata sighed for she knew what will happen next. She first deactivate her Byakugan before she slowly took the headband off. Once it was off it showed two beautiful lavender, pupil-less eyes. Filled with warmth and sorrow.

Manta's eyes widen. "You're blind?" He asked bluntly.

"No, I'm afraid not. I can see Manta-san. I may look blind but I actually have the best eye sights than anyone around in Tokyo. You see these eyes are quit different than your own. These eyes let me use a technique called the Byakugan. The Byakugan let's me see in a full 360 degrees. It also let's me see through anything. They also let me see other people's organs. Many people presume I'm blind and many children in the academy where I used to transfer in always pick on me because of my eyes. That's why I use my headband to cover them. I really don't want to experience that again," Hinata explained.

Manta looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to be rude or anything. I'm sorry for making you remember about your past like that,"

"It's ok, Manta-san. You didn't know about it. Besides I'm already used to it," Hinata smiled at him.

"Hey Hinata, how are you able to summon those toads? You know from yesterday," Yoh said.

"Toad?" Manta asked, giving a confused face.

"Well, you are able to summon by--!" Hinata was interrupted from a familiar poof of smoke.

"Yo, Hinata! Naruto's wondering when are you going to write back. He's getting really impatient," Gamakichi said.

"Well, tell him to wait for a while! I still haven't finished yet. Besides he hasn't written to me before for about a week! I'm almost done anyway," Hinata sighed.

"Ok, I'll make sure to tell him that. Oh, yeah Jiraiya told me to warn you to look after yourself. Turns out Orichimaru is on the move. He says that the Snake is after you too. Bye," With that the small toad dispersed back.

Hinata stopped dead._'That bastard coming here?! That isn't good! Why would he be after me? If I see that Snake-teme here I'm so going to kill him for what he did to Sasuke!' _Hinata looked at the ground sadly, remembering the Uchiha. _'Sasuke...he wasn't himself ever since that Snake-teme gave him that curse seal. I wonder what's happened to him? He's been slowly changing by the second. Even Naruto is getting worried. Even now I'm more worried than ever since Naruto's last message. If it weren't Itachi he wouldn't be so much in pain. Naruto and I manage to decrease it, letting him be happy and in content. We all promised each other to help one another. Naruto and I promised Sasuke that we'll help him kill Itachi,'_

Ever since Hinata met Naruto they managed to become friends with Sasuke before the murder of the Uchiha clan. They were all siblings to one another. He even excepted Naruto and believed Hinata. When they both told Sasuke what Naruto has contained and why everyone hates him he wasn't scared, in fact he became more overprotective of Naruto. He even believed Hinata about seeing the spirits of the dead. Sasuke was always there with them everytime they get chased by a mob. He manages to rescue them from the mob from time to time.

Sasuke also feels more close to Hinata. Because they both know how it feels about their fathers not believing them or support them. Sasuke was a big brother to Hinata just like Naruto. He helped Hinata and Naruto to become stronger. Sasuke was the major role of the big brother of the family. He promised to never be like Itachi and be a true big brother to them. He doesn't want them to be betrayed just like he had felt from Itachi. Naruto and Hinata were precious to him.

Naruto and Hinata loved Sasuke. He saved them more than ever for just being with them. Sasuke shed more light to the both of them. They became more like a team. In fact their teamwork is flawless. They knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. Everytime they were in battle or practice in their teamwork they felt like they were one.

So when they were put into teams they felt down right depressed. They were sure they were going to be in the same team. Thanks to Hinata Naruto never felt strong feelings to Sakura. More so to Sasuke who warned his little brother about her not being the one for him.

Even if they were separated they felt a strong bond to one another. Sasuke and Naruto made sure that Hinata's teammates don't do anything to her that will hurt her. They were relieved to know that her teammates see her as a sister. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino bonded really quickly, much to Hinata's relief.

Now that they were in fact far away to one another Hinata still has that strong bond towards her brothers. She was indeed worried about them. Hinata just hopes they were alright.

"Hinata, are you ok?" Yoh asked, with a concerned voice.

Hinata wiped her tears from missing her big brothers. "Y-yeah, I'm ok," She sniffed out.

"I don't think so," Yoh raised her face toward his.

This action made Hinata blush. Seeing his warm, concerned eyes made her legs weakening and blood boiling toward her cheeks. "R-r-really, I-I'm a-a-a-a-alright! Th-th-there's n-nothing t-t-t-t-to w-w-worry a-about!" Hinata stuttered out.

Yoh raised his eyebrow. He sighed. "It's ok, Hinata. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," He reasured with a grin.

Hinata blushed more but managed not to faint. "Th-thanks Yoh-san," she smiled with a blush still rosing on her cheeks.

"You look so cute, Hinata-chan!!" Yoh grinned while hugging Hinata. Yoh really couldn't help it. He's always bold to such actions.

Hinata now really feels like she's going to faint! Her blush went to a whole new level and color of red.

Manta who was watching the whole event and very felt embarrassed watching this. But felt very amused. When he noticed Hinata blushing really, really hard he felt very worried. That's when it hit him. He grinned but he saved the girl before she could faint.

"Hey, Yoh! I think you're making Hinata feel very uncomfortable like that," Manta said.

Yoh let go and noticed Hinata blush. Yoh too felt embarrassed doing that but he actually enjoyed it. He could actually smell her! She smelled of cream lavender, and the smell of the forest with other scents he could tell were of flowers. Her smell was something he wants to smell all day. He blushed, faintly on his cheeks.

Hinata wasn't making it any better. _'D-did he just hug me!! He even called me 'Hinata-chan'! I think I'm going to faint...'_

In a matter of seconds she fainted. Yoh panicked. "Hinata? Hinata!! Are you you ok?! Hey!!" Yoh looked at Hinata worriedly.

"Don't worry Yoh. She just fainted," Manta reassured, while making his way toward them.

Yoh sighed. "Good. I wonder why she fainted?" Yoh asked.

Manta sweatdropped. _'I think it's because she actually likes Yoh. But to think Yoh doesn't notice it. I really don't understand him sometimes,'_

Yoh picked Hinata up gently, bridal style. "We should take her to the nurse's office. Let's set her in one of the beds in there," Yoh suggested.

Manta nods. "Let's go then,"

*****************************

Hinata slowly opened her eyes but immediately shut them from the light's raise over her eyes. Again opening them and managed to adjust them. _'What happened to me?'_ Her eyes widened when she remembered from what happened earlier.

"Hey, you're awake! Are you ok, Hinata?" Yoh asked, when he came inside from the curtains around her.

Hinata blushed but nodded none the less. "H-hai," she weakly said.

Yoh grinned. "Good! I was really worried there. I explained to Manta that the toad earlier was a...summoning toad, right?" Hinata nods. "Well, Manta wants to know how you're able to,"

"I-I guess it's ok. You can let Manta-san in, Yoh-san," Hinata managed to calm her blushing.

"Ok, I'll be right back," Yoh left through the curtains to go get Manta.

Hinata sighed. _'Looks like I have to tell them about me being a ninja after all. I sure hope they won't tell anyone. I could just say that I'm a samurai since I was trained as one. But I hate lying to them...especially Yoh-kun,' _Hinata instantly blushed from using the suffix out of nowhere. _'Yoh-kun?! Where did that come from!! I know that we have gotten close to being great friends but...I don't know,' _Hinata felt very flustered just imagining her calling him that way.

Before she can keep going deep into her thoughts, Manta and Yoh came back. "Are you ok, Hinata?" Manta asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm alright, Manta-san," Hinata smiled.

"Just call me Manta," Manta smiled back. "You don't have to be so formal,"

"Alright, Manta," Hinata said.

"So aren't you going to explain to us how you're able to summon that talking toad?" Yoh asked, curiously.

"Hai. First I have to tell you who I really am then," Hinata began. Trying to be as calm as possible.

Both boys looked at her questionably. "Who you really are? Aren't you a Shaman just like Yoh?" Manta asked, feeling very confused.

"Yes, I am a Shaman but I'm aslo a Shinobi or ninja," Hinata explained.

Manta's eyes widen while Yoh showed a surprised face while blinking a few times. "You're a ninja?!" Manta yelled. Hinata covered his mouth.

She activated the Byakugan and noticed no one was around. She sighed while deactivating her bloodline. "Please lower your voice down, Manta. I don't want anyone to know about this," Hinata pleaded.

"I-I'm sorry Hinata," Manta apologized.

"It's alright Manta. Before I was told being a Shaman I was a Shinobi. I still am really. The ninjas that you think they are, aren't like any of us. We use other types of techniques and combat styles that is different than here in Tokyo or any other country or state use. We live far from everyone. Which is why the villages are always named as a Hidden Village. We put a powerful illusion or what we call, Genjutsu. Only we are able to break in. Our land is called the Elemental Countries. Unlike here we have plenty of trees and nature there. We never use technology as much as this country uses. There used to be Shamans there living with us peacefully. But then something happened, I don't know what happened to make all the villages hate the Shamans," Hinata sighed.

"Because of that most of the Shamans were cast out and some are dead because of my people. A fair few are out hiding. I just recently found out that my mother was one of them. Of course she trained to be a Shinobi to be worthy as one to hide her cover. That didn't last long when I was born. I kept telling people how I'm able see people wondering which made people weary because all they see was no one. When fath--Hiashi-sama found out he didn't hate my mother, he still loved her. But the villagers became weary of me because they knew I have gotten her Shaman abilities. Of course my sister didn't which I was greatful," Hinata smiled at them sadly.

"The Elemental Countries have many villages. I live in the Land of Fire, in a village named Konoha or The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Every Shinobi controls different types of elements which there are 5 of them. Most have either 2 or 3 elements. My element is water, wind, and lightning. Father's is wind, fire, and lightning. Ryuou's is water since he is a dragon water spirit,"

"The Elemental Countries have different techniques that Shinobis and even Shamans can do. Our techniques are called jutsus. There are different types of jutsus and fighting styles we use as a Shinobi. There are Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. Ninjutsus are techniques we can do. They are similar to what we use with our elements. Naruto, my brother, can make a solid clone of himself. Sasuke, my other brother, can do fire jutsus. Those are ninjutsus. Genjutsus are illusion techniques that can never be dispelled if you're a ninja with a lot of chakra to dispell it or not a shinobi at all. You can make powerful illusions to knock out your opponent or buy yourself time to attack them. Taijutsu is hand to hand combat that I specialize on,"

"To be able to use them is to call in your chakra. Chakra is the energy we use from our own. Just like Shamans, we have a lot of spiritual energy but chakra has both spiritual energy and physical energy. Naturally anyone can use chakra but it depends how hard you train. Everyone who isn't from the Elemental countries have large chakra coils as well are Shamans but other from them you can't properly use it. Those who don't have large chakra coils to use them for Ninjutsu or Genjutsu are only able to use Taijutsu. Shamans don't use them anymore and their knowledge about them were disposed," Hinata exhaled to get a steady breath of air.

"Of cours there is another thing that we ninjas can do as well. There is also Medical Jutsus that can heal injuries much better than here. We use our chakra to concentrate to heal injuries or in surgeries. Of course you have to have a lot of chakra control to do that. But Medical Jutsus can be deadly for they can disable your organs just like the Hyuugas but not as well. Then there are also Sealing Jutsus, where you can seal equipment in scrolls or other things you want to be kept safely. Then there is the Summoning Jutsu, it's able for you to summon a specific animal that you made a contract with. It takes a lot of chakra to summon at least a huge animal. Summoning Animals are able to talk so they can communicate with us to know their opinions and ideas when they fight along with their summoner. Are there any questions?" Hinata asked.

Manta and Yoh shook their heads numbly from getting all of this information.

Hinata sighed. "Good. I think we should get back. I'm feeling a lot better now," She felt like the weight on her shoulders became a bit lighter.

"Oh, yeah. You both better promise to keep this a secret. I don't want my village to be discovered. If anyone found out I gave you this information about my village I'll end up being a called a traitor and become a missing nin. Meaning lots of ninjas will come after me and try to kill me," Hinata explained wearly.

"What?! You serious?" Manta worriedly for his new friend. Yoh too was worried for her.

Hinata nods. "Father said it was ok to tell someone as long I'm able to trust them to keep this a secret. So, promise?"

"Promise!" Yoh and Manta said.

Hinata smiled. "Great! Let's go," Hinata slowly gotten off the bed. Yoh, Hinata, and Manta left toward class.

********************************

Later after school Manta met Minato and Ryuou. They gotten along well. Of course Manta freaked out from finding out about Yoh and Hinata living together. Which embarrassed Hinata to no end. Yoh on the other hand just shrugged and grinned like there's nothing wrong with it.

Just like Hinata promised she finished her letter for Naruto. She wrote everything that has happened so far and about her new friends. Hinata sighed. She bit her thumb, drawing blood and then slammed it down to the floor. "Summoning Jutsu!!"

With the familiar poof a two tailed wolf came into view. "Hinata! What can I do for you today?" the two-tailed wolf asked.

"I want you to give this message to Naruto, Matsu," Hinata hand out a small scroll to Matsu.

"Sure thing! See you next time Hinata!!" the wolf grinned. Matsu soon dispersed the summoning.

Hinata smiled. "Time to make dinner for Yoh-san and Manta,"

*********************************

The next few days been pleasant for Hinata. So far no one found out about her eyes much to her relief. She really couldn't stand seeing all those pity looks along with disgusting ones thinking she is a 'freak'. Hinata and Manta gotten along really well too. Of course Yoh is still making Hinata blush or faint from his actions which he keeps doing. Minato and Amidamaru find it quit amusing. Ryuou says things other wise.

Lately Hinata kept getting weird dreams frequently. Every so often her old scars from her left cheek and right arm kept reappearing every morning. Hinata was getting very worried. Even Minato noticed. The scars were symbols to her that was a mark of friendship from a friend when she was a kid. But she hid it away because everyone thought she was more of a freak with it. She really didn't want to hide it. If she could, she would have bandaged them but people will just get suspicious.

It was the normal entertaining dinner till Gamakichi came by again with a message from Naruto and a few other scrolls. Hinata gave him a snack before he dispersed the summoning. Hinata looked down at the scroll, and read.

_Hey there Hinata, it's Naruto!_

_I'm glad you've made great friends so far. Hopefully they won't hurt you or anything. Anyway we managed to find this Tsunade. I can't believe it! Ero-senin said she's going to be the new 5th Hokage!! And guess what?! She rejected it!!! She even insulted the Old Man Hokage and Dad!_

_I wanted to give her a peace of my mind. So I challenged her in a fight. I was about to give her a blast from my Rasengan even though it was incomplete. It was danm scary!!!! She freaking made a big crack with just one finger. I think she's stronger than Sakura!_

_I told her why I was so pissed off about her insulting the Hokages. I told her that 'To be Hokage, that's my dream.' For a minute there now that I remembered she looked shocked and sad._

_Baa-chan(Tsunadejust to let you know) made a bet witih me. If I can complete the Rasengan in one week she will admit me being worthy to be Hokage. She even threw her necklace that was once belonged to the First Hokage!!! Do you believe it! I accepted as you should've known._

_Turns out in a week she has to choose whether or not to heal Orichimaru's injuries!! At first we thought she might accept since that Snake-teme made a deal to resurrect her little brother and lover. They both dreamed to become Hokage. That's why she left Konoha and didn't believe being Hokage was so great but something foolish._

_But she didn't except it. Instead she attacked him and Kabuto! The traitor was a spy! I wanted to kill him so bad but Ero-senin made me to stay to protect Tsunade-Baachan. It was getting really rough._

_I saw Shizune, who travels along with Tsunade-Baachan, was down. I was about to attack Kabuto but the stupid summoning snake tackled me. It hurt my leg. I could barely move then._

_That's when I noticed Kabuto was heading toward Tsunade-Baachan. He freakin punched her. That's when I noticed him bringing out a kunai. I didn't have a choice so I used the Hiraishin. I somehow did it! It left a yellow flash!!! I blocked the blow when Kabuto was going to punch her again._

_It was awesome!! I managed to do the Rasengan with my shadow clone's help. I was close to die really. I bet you're going to get mad at me for almost getting killed. Tsunade-Baachan managed to heal me and I won the bet!! I don't remember after that. I blacked out after that._

_Tsunade-Baachan accepted being the 5th Hokage! We're now heading back to Konoha for Tsunade-Baachan to heal Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei. So don't worry about the teme. I told Tsunade-Baachan all about you being interested in Medical Jutsu. She gave me a few the scrolls to give it to you._

_I'm glad you're doing alright Hinata. I hope I get to see you soon. Take care Hinata!!_

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

_Future Hokage!! Believe it!_

Hinata smiled at the end. She really misses her brothers. Hinata's greatful to Tsunade for the scrolls.

"Looks like my son saved the 5th Hokage and brought her back. He's really something, to do the Hiraishin and the Rasengan at the same exact day," Minato smiled.

"Yeah," Hinata said. _'I hope to see you soon Naruto,'_

*************************************

It's been about 3 weeks since Naruto's letter. Hinata wrote back saying she's doing well and all about her time with Yoh, Amidamaru, and Manta. Especially about the dreams she keeps getting.

The dreams kept getting worse each day. So are the scars, they're getting more visible. Hinata kept getting tired every day from putting the Genjutsu on her small visible scars. Minato and Ryuou kept getting worried. Even Yoh and Amidamaru noticed. She didn't say anything of course. Hinata didn't like to trouble them.

Hinata tried to find out why her scars kept getting more and more visible with each passing moment. But she just put it behind her for now.

Everything came crashing down when Naruto's next letter came in. Hinata's eyes widen. Tears poured down from her lavender eyes. Everyone was worried when they noticed her crying. She naturally fainted after reading the middle of the letter. Yoh caught her, feeling very worried.

Turns out in the letter Sasuke betrayed the village and tried to go to Orichimaru for power. The cursed mark was a curse to control the person who contains it. The possessed Sasuke was the pure hatred for wanting to kill Itachi. Sasuke tried to kill Naruto, saying he can't have his bond with him or Hinata. Which tore Hinata apart and fainted at that part. But Naruto said that Sasuke was controlled by Orichimaru. He noticed how Sasuke was trying to control it.

Naruto managed to knock Sasuke out by using to Kyuubi's chakra. He send him the Tsunade to find a way to take the curse seal. Naturally she did. It took awhile to remove it. Naruto stayed by his side till he woke up. Sasuke didn't remember ever since Orichimaru gave him that hickey. Sasukewas so angry with himself for almost killing his own little brother.

After Sasuke was able to leave the hospital, Jiraiya told Sasuke and Naruto that they will be training with him. They will leave Konoha for about 3 years. That's when Naruto thought maybe they will be able to see Hinata again. Sasuke asked Naruto where Hinata was when Naruto finished explaining what happened after getting the cursed mark.

To say the least he was upset not being able to see Hinata before she left. So he too was hoping to see Hinata while they were out training. Naruto asked Jiraiya if they could go out the Elemental Countries because there was his little sister. Sasuke too wanted to know. Jiraiya noticed they really wanted to meet Hinata. He said it was alright.

Naruto told Jiraiya if it was alright to get there now. Jiraiya wanted to know why. Naruto and Sasuke explained about Hinata competing in the Shaman Tournament. To say the least Jiraiya was shocked. He thought about it for a moment before he agreed.

At the bottom of the letter says that Naruto and Sasuke will meet Hinata soon and hopefully help her out if she get's into trouble. Of course they don't know when they will get there.

***********************************

After Hinata fainted she had that dream again. Except this time it was more like a flashback.

_4 year old Hinata was skipping in the park. Her mother was not far but left for a Hyuuga meeting with her father. She told her mother she'll be fine. It took a lot of persuasion really but she was able to be alone. She happily went along skipping about._

_Not long after awhile she spotted a five-tailed wolf. Hinata couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful creature. Apparently the wolf also noticed the girl. Hinata went up to the wolf slowly, not to scare or anger it._

_Hinata stretched her hand toward the wolf. The wolf sensed her pure soul. It was beautiful, peaceful, and warm. It's not dark but full of light. There wasn't hatred or fear but curious and....happy? The wolf didn't know for sure but it knows it could trust the innocent girl in front of her. The wolf came closer to the girl._

_Hinata smiled, she was happy to see the wolf trust her. She gently petted her with love and care. This was something the wolf was not used to but felt warm and comfortable with it. The wolf never met a warm-hearted Hyuuga before much less the main branch one. The girl was completely different from them._

_Hinata giggled. "What's your name?" She asked curiously._

_"Kiyomi," The female-wolf answered. She knew the girl can understand her, after all she's a demon from the wolf tribe. All demons can talk the same language with every human._

_"So you can talk, that's great! My names Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata smiled warmly at Kiyomi._

_Kiyomi never felt so...normal with a human before. This particular girl didn't judge her or feared her. Instead she accepted her with open arms. Kiyomi felt a small smile radiating on her face. "It's nice to meet you Hinata-chan,"_

_That's when their friendship grew. Almost everyday they visit to play in the forest or park. Hinatafelt so happy being with her new wolf friend. Of course Hinata told the Yondaime about her new friend. Minato was pleased to hear it. Glad that the wolf won't hurt Hinata. Hinata was able to learn what wolf demons are able to do. Kiyomi taught her how to control lightning. Hinata's was different compared to other shinobis which interested the young wolf demon. Kiyomi lets her to sign the demon wolf summoning contract. Kiyomi taught her how to summon one._

_Hinata learned so much from the Kiyomi. As days to months go by Kiyomi grew up 7 tails. Hinata grew stronger too. They were so happy to be with each other. Kiyomi sees Hinata as her little sister and was always there to cheer her up. Hinata too sees Kiyomi as her big sister even though she's a wolf._

_Hinata, now 6, is now heading to her neechan's new home. After Hinata met Kiyomi she made a home for Kiyomi that was near the park. Hinata made it so it was safe for Kiyomi. As Hinata happily skipping toward there she noticed there were dead bodies. Hinata was soon worried. Not for seeing the dead bodies but for her neechan's safety._

_The 6 year old girl began to run. The wind blew, letting her smell the metallic blood in the air. She sweated. "Please let Kiyomi-neechan be alright," Hinata whispered in the air._

_Kiyomi cursed for the 12th time. Somehow the Konoha nins found out about her being in the village. It was not her lucky day. She's already weak and bloodied up in her purple fur. Kiyomi just hopes Hinata won't come by._

_One of the shinobis did another fire jutsu at the wolf. Kiyomi dodged and performed another lighning jutsu along with the blood that is spread across the field. It was affective but the power on the attack wasn't as strong. Considering the fact that she's still weak._

_Because of her weak state the shinobis are winning much to their joy._

_"Let's finish her off! We already have one demon, we don't need another one!"_

_Hinata heard the cheering of agreement. Her blood chilled, having a very bad feeling. As she gotten closer she noticed a lot of blood everywhere. Her heart began to pound rapidly in her eardrums. That's when she froze of fear. Hinataheard a howl of pain and...death._

_Hinata ran fast wishing it isn't true about that howl. She didn't care if Kiyomi killed the shinobis of her home village. Hinata just wants her to be safe. As she gotten closer she felt like she wants to collapse. "Oh god, please let her be alright,"_

_That's when her world crash down. There she watched Kiyomi, her sister, fall to her death. Hinata felt everything shattered. Her heart broke in pain. Hinata desperately wishes this is just a dream, a nightmare. But she's smarter than that. She knows, knows that her big sister is dead._

_The shinobis cheered for their success till they felt a big chill filled with killing intent. They turned around and noticed the Hyuuga Heiress. Her bangs shadowed her eyes, not making out her feelings in those lavender eyes. As she lift her head up everyone froze and some choked for air._

_Her eyes became those of a bloody killer wanting blood. They were more dark purple than lavender._

_'A Demon!' was all the Shinobis thought._

_Hinata attacked. She only knocked everyone out to consciousness. After that she cried. Crying her eyes out._

_Lightning struck on Kiyomi's dead body. Hinata gasped. The body soon became more ghostly just like Minato._

_Kiyomi stood up, walking toward the startled girl. Hinata looked at her neechan. Not in fear but in shock and relief. "K-Kiyomi-neechan?"_

_Kiyomi smiled. "Is it ok to mark you? That way we might meet again. It shows you're my family Hinata. I know we'll meet again but I have to go and sleep for awhile,"_

_"Where?" Hinata asked._

_"You'll see. So may I?" Kiyomi asked._

_Hinata nods. Kiyomi lifted her claws and marked scars on her left cheek to her right arm. Hinata didn't cry because it didn't hurt, in fact it was warm and comforting._

_"I have to go, imouto," Kiyomi then sealed her spirit inside Hinata. Violet chakra spreads around Hinata._

_Hinata cried. "Goodbye, Kiyomi-neechan," She then blacked out._

_*************************************_

Hinata shot up from her bed, sweating everywhere. She felt hot wet tears pouring down her cheeks. Hinata was confused yet painful inside her very being. "Wh-what was that?" Hinata asked herself.

Yoh entered her room. "Are you ok, Hinata?" he asked.

Hinata turned her head around meeting Yoh's worried eyes. As she was about to speak she found herself crying again. She tried wiping her tears away but they wouldn't stop.

Yoh grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. Hinata blushed from the contact. "It's ok to cry. Even if you're a shinobi it's ok to cry," Yoh said softly.

Hinata felt warm and safe in Yoh's arms. _'What's this feeling? What am I feeling toward Yoho-san?'_Hinata asked herself.

Hinata cried again on Yoh's shoulder. After 4 minutes they fell asleep on the bed. Both holding each others arms, not wanting to let go. They both fell asleep like this. Yoh was glad Hinata didn't cry anymore or troubled. He wanted her to feel alright and safe.

They both slept comfortably in each other's arms. Oh, boy. They will have a very awkward and embarrassing morning the next day.

* * *

**And that's chapter 3!! That was soooo long! I don't know if I'm going to write this long again but who knows. So what will Hinata do after seeing her past? Will she go and try to find a way to talk to her? And what will happen the next morning when Yoh and Hinata find themselves in each other's arms in the same bed?! You just have to wait and find out next time in Konoha's Shaman Girl!! Whoopy! Review everyone!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's me again!! Thanks everyone for the Reviews! They were awsome!! Thanks for the compliments! Oh yeah here's note for everyone. Someone from my Review wants a pairing for Naruto and Sasuke. To tell you the truth I wasn't really sure if they will. Well looks like there's going to be vote. So far I've gotten NarutoxKyuubi and SasukexAnna. Go to my poll and vote for the pairings! Or there won't be any. Actually another vote is not pairings at all for Sasuke and Naruto. Oh yeah I need votes wether Naruto and Sasuke should also participate in the Shaman Tournament. Also ideas who should be their ghost partner. So vote now, everyone!!! But for now I need votes for pairings. So go to my profile and vote. If you have more pairings for me for Naruto and Sasuke, please give them to me. I'll really appriciate and then add them. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shaman King!!! Depressing ;**

"INTEGRATE!!!" **when Yoh or Hinata integrate with their spirit partner or on another ghost.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Boxing and a Shaman's Bodyguard**

The next morning Hinata woke up slowly. She felt warm and very comfortable. She really didn't want to let go of her 'blanket'. Hinata pulled her 'blanket' closer to her. That's when she heard a groan and felt something on her waist that's pulling her closer. She felt a hot, warm breath near her neck that shivered down her spine.

Hinata relunctly opened her eyes. She barely opened her eyes but she did managed to see someone was _holding_ her. This time she really opened her eyes. Her eyes widen. Next to her was Yoh!!! Sleeping next to her! Not to metion him being really close. And I don't mean by his body pressing over hers. I meant his lips...face is close to hers!!!!

Hinata panicked. Her heart kept pounding without control. Her face grew more redder than all her other blushes. _'W-w-w-what i-is Yoh-san d-d-doing here?!'_ That's when she recalled what happened last night.

_--Flashback--_

_Yoh grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. Hinata blushed from the contact. "It's ok to cry. Even if you're a shinobi it's ok to cry," Yoh said softly._

_Hinata felt warm and safe in Yoh's arms. She cried again on Yoh's shoulder. After 4 minutes they fell asleep on the bed. Both holding each others arms, not wanting to let go._

_--End of Flashback--_

Hinata blushed even redder if it's possible. She heard Yoh moan which made her feel very hot. She actually feel his hot breath on her lips. _'Oh no! What am I going to do?! I don't know how to explain this to Yoh-san! And I don't know if I can get out!'_

She began to panick again. Hinata slowly tried to get out of Yoh's grasp but tried not wake him up. Of course that didn't work, Yoh just pulled Hinata even closer.

Yoh's lips ended up being less than a centimeter closer. Hinata felt her whole body melt and blood boiling in her veigns. She could feel herself going to faint. And so she did.

* * *

A few minutes later Yoh woke up. He didn't notice Hinata on the bed next to him. Yoh just gotten up and left to go to the bathroom. He didn't even notice he was in the wrong room!!

Poor Hinata.

After Yoh took his shower he went back to his bedroom and noticed his bed all set up. Yoh scratched at the back of his head, confused. "When did I set my bed up?"

Yoh just shrugged it off. "I hope Hinata ok," he whispered out worriedly.

* * *

Hinata woke up soon after. When she noticed Yoh wasn't there she sighed, relieved. "I'm glad he didn't notice or woke me up. That would've been embarrasing," she muttered. Hinata blushed

She then went to take her shower. After taking her shower she went and dressed up in her regular clothes on and did the day routine.

* * *

It's been days since that incident. Of course Hinata felt very uncomfortable getting close contact towar Yoh ever since then. But she eventually calmed down. She was always stuttering uncontrollably around him and kept hiding her very flushed face.

Yoh was confused as to why she was acting this way...of course. Hinata didn't want to answer him since it will only end up resulting her to faint.

She was very relieved after finishing Naruto's letter. Hinata was really excited and couldn't wait to see her brothers again. She promised to write back but put a mental note not to tell them about what happened earlier. They will pratically kill Yoh. She also noted not to tell them about the dream. She really didn't want to worry them or want them to rush them to get here sooner.

During the past days she practiced the Medical Jutsu that Tsunade have given her. She practiced really hard on them. It takes awhile to perfect them. She was determined to get them right.

As the days gone by, her dreams kept getting a lot worse for her. Every night she ends up waking up in the middle of the night sweating and bloodied because of the dreams. Her old scars kept reappearing. She kept getting very worried. Hinata was glad Minato or Ryuou didn't notice...so far. She really didn't want to worry them.

Today was a hot day in Shinra Academy. "It's hot," Manata panted, fanning himself with his two skinny books.

"Hot, hot, hot! It's unbearable! Argh, it's so hot!" May layed down on the grass, panting from the intense heat.

Hinata sat in the shade under a tree. She too was agreeing with Manta. Considering the fact she's not used to this kind of heat. She didn't know people from Suna manage to stand the heat that's much hotter than this. She still wore her heavy jacket and headband covering her lavender pupil-less eyes. It was so danm hot wearing them! It was very tiring, especially since she has to activate her Byakugan the whole time.

She turned her head around and sweatdropped from the scene before her. _'What's he doing?'_ she wondered.

Manta looked too and saw Yoh doing some kind of fist dancing or something."How can he stand to move like that? The sun must have cooked his brain,"

Hinata giggled but too wonders how Yoh can stand this heat.

"No, Manta. I'm fighting the heat!" Yoh said.

"Fight the heat?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah! The heat's only unbearable because you try to run away from it. I face it head-on to have fun with it!" Yoh laughed.

_'That's something Naruto might say,'_ Hinata thought with an anime sweatdrop.

"What the heck? What kind of dance is that anyway?" Manta asked.

Hinata giggled again but stopped when they heard a yell.

"KEEP AWAY FROM, YOU SWEATY PIG!!"

Yoh, Manta, and Hinata turned around with wide eyes. There they saw a chubby teen that could put Chouji to shame, gotten beaten up by a strond, muscled teen who looked pissed off. The chubby boy screamed with fear. "Wh-what did I do?!" he shouted weakly.

"Shut up, Fatso! Or do you want seconds?!" the other teen threatened.

Whispers broke out from the crowd who were watching the whole thing.

"What's going on, Manta?" Yoh asked, finally stopping his silly dance. Hinata too questions this. She looked at Manta expecting him to answer.

"Oh, it's Tatsushi. Looks like he's at it again," Manta said, worriedly and frightened.

"You know him, Manta?" Hinata asked.

Manta looked at Yoh and Hinata with disbelief. "Doesn't everyone? Ever heard of Gusshi Kenji?"

"No," Yoh and Hinata said unisly with blank faces.

Manta sweatdropped. "Figures," Manta sighed but continued. "Gusshi Kenji was a boxing champion with a distinctive fighting stance. He was the God of the Japanese boxing world. Gusshi Kenji discovered Tatsushi and tried to develop him,"

_'Boxing? Is that some kind of Taijutsu?'_ Hinata wondered.

"Develop?" Yoh asked.

"Yeah...thanks to Gusshi, he went from bully to boxer. Then Gusshi Kenji died in an accident, and his gym went bankrupt. After that Tatsushi went back to being a punk. I guess you can't make a champion out of a jerk like that," Tatsushi kicked the chubby teen again. "Tatsushi, 9th grader, psychopath. If you see him coming, run away,"

Hinata sweatdrop. _'He probably forgotten I can take care on my own. But I don't know about Yoh,'_

"The ghost of a boxing champ, eh? Could be handy to have around..." Yoh said.

_'Not unless he's anything like Gai-sensei and Lee-san,'_ Hinata mused but still shuddered, remembering the two Green Beasts.

Manta frowned. "I guess,"

The next thing Manta and Hinata know it Yoh pat Tatsushi on the arm. "Hey, big guy, let's have a chat!" Yoh said.

Manta tripped anime style with wide eyes. "THAT IDIOT!"

Hinata smiled softly at Yoh. "That's Yoh for you,"

"How can you say that Hinata!? I bet he only heard the part about the champ! He'll get killed!" Manta yelled, worriedly.

Hinata sighed at Manta's usual behavior. "He'll be fine, Manta,"

Tatsushi glared at Yoh. "What's your problem?"

Yoh just smiled and said, "I want to know about Gusshi, your dead boxing teacher! Lay it on me!"

Tatsushi punched Yoh hard on his right cheek. "Don't ever mention that jerk's name to me again! It makes me sick!"

* * *

Nurse's Office

"Ow!" Yoh shouted, after Manta finished bandaging his cheek.

"That should do it. You're pretty stupid, Yoh. And Hinata, couldn't you just have used your chakra to heal his wound?" Manta made a confused look at Hinata.

"Hmm? Oh, well...ano...my chakra somehow a bit disturbed for some reason so I don't have enough strength to control it. It's actually been disturbed for awhile now. That's why I couldn't really master Medical Jutsu from Tsunade. But it's getting settled so don't worry about it," Hinata explained.

"Actually your chakra is already settling down so you should be able to control your chakra after school," Minato said with Ryuou next to him.

This caught Manta off guard. "M-Minato!! Ryuou!!" Manta yelped out. _'I'm still not used to these sudden apearances,'_

"About that Tatsushi boy, I don't think he's such a bad guy," Minato said.

"I sensed that too," Amidamaru too appears.

Manta yelps out his name out from surprise. Yoh and Hinata sweatdrop from their friend's antics.

"You don't think he's a bad guy, either?" Manta asked Amidamaru.

"That's right," Everyone looked at Hinata who looked more seriouse than usual. She took off her headband after deactivating the Byakugan. "In his eyes holds a fighting spirit. That fire still smolders within him,"

"Hinata's right! Let's find out more about this guy!" Yoh said, excitedly.

"An excellent idea, Lord Yoh!" Amidamaru said. Minato, Hinata, and Ryuou agreed.

"Ha! Not gonna happen! He doesn't have a family or any friends. Besides he won't open up to--" Hinata cut Manta off.

"Of course not. So we'll look for the champ's ghost. He was Tatsushi's teacher, so he might be helpful," Hinata explained.

Manta looked at Hinata with wide shock eyes. "What!? The ghost of Gusshi Kenji!?"

"Yeah," Manta looked at Yoh. "If he's still haunting the living that is. Because you know...it isn't good to keep running away forever," Everyone smirked but Manta, who has no idea to what's he talking about.

"Ok Amidamaru, go talk to your ghost informants," Yoh ordered.

"Hai, Lord Yoh,"

"You too father, Ryuou. Go help out Amidamaru," Hinata ordered.

"Sure thing," Minato said while Ryuou nods.

"Manta, Hinata, and I will check every place that has aboxing ring," Yoh said care-freely.

"Nani?! Me too?!" Manta almost fainted right at that spot.

* * *

Guushi Kenji Boxing Gym

"Unh, koff, koff! Geez...! This is embarrassing! All of us beaten by one scrawny kid?!" said a teen with a cut off mohawk. On the ground of the dirty, rusty building inside was full of beaten unconsciouse boys around the same age as the mohawk.

"And after we'd just found...our new happy place, too!" He cried out, angrily.

Tatsushi punched the guy hard on his jaw. "There's nothing happy here...and it's not your place!" Tatsushi yelled out angrily.

The guys left while shouting out, "C'mon! THIS IS A DUMP ANYWAY!"

"WE WON'T FORGET THIS!"

"Hmph, so Gusshi's gym is a refuge for vermin," Tatsushi muttered. He turned around facing Gusshi's poster on the wall. "Howdaya like that? JERK!" Tatsushi punched the poster where Gusshi's face is placed.

"Sheesh...and you! I didn't know nothin' but picking fights. Then you gave me my first beatdown...taught me the 'sweet science'. You gave me a goal--to beat you one day and rule the boxing world!"

Tears slowly poured down out of his eyes. "But you cheated me! You died! What are my fists good for now?"

"What else?"

Tatsushi turned around seeing the lights on the boxing ring. There inside the ring is Yoh, the boy he just punched earlier. Yoh laughed. "See you _do_ miss boxing," Yoh grinned.

"You're the gnat I swatted this morning! Playing dress-up?" Yoh smirked. "Heh, I'm the spitting image of Gusshi Kenji, aren't I? And I came to fight Gusshi Kenchi's star pupil,"

Tatsushi growled. "...more like the spit than the image,"

Yoh just stuck his tongue out and looked out the other way. "If you hadn't run away from boxing you'd know me. They call me 'The New Gusshi Kenji',"

Tatsushi glared feriousily at him. He's beyond pissed. "Don't make me laugh. You're nothin' like Gusshi, you out-of-shape kid," A huge tick mare can be seen on his forehead.

Manta looked worried at Yoh. "Will Yoh be alright, Hinata?"

Hinata looked up at Yoh, who noticed her stare. Yoh winked at her along with a huge reasured grin. Hinata blushed but then smiled softly and warmly at him. "He will be fine. After all he has a powerful ally,"

Next to Yoh, floating in the air was Gusshi Kenji in his spirit flame mode. Yoh grinned and confidentally said, "See for yourself!" He grabbed the flame spirit, Gusshi Kenji. "Integrate! Boxing Champ!"

Tatsushi's eyes widen from shock. _'That stance!'_ He grinds his teeth. "You little copy-cat!"

He took off his shirt and threw it aside. He readied his fist to get a good hit toward Yoh. "DON'T YOU MOCK MY TEACHER!! THAT'S A LOUSY IMITATION!!" Tatsushi puched Yoh hard on his left cheek. With a big WHACK!

"Yoh!!" Manta yelled out.

Hinata flinched and looked up at Yoh worriedly. But still remained calm and still. Believing in Yoh.

Tatsushi's eyes widen with a big shock written on his face. There Yoh smirked at him and said, "That tingled a little. But if that's the best you've got, you're not good enough to lick my shoes,"

Not knowing it's Gusshi poccessing Yoh's body, Tatsushi gotten even more pissed off. "Ok, WISE GUY!!"

Tatsushi began to throw a storm of jabs at Yoh. But that led Yoh to dodge them easily. "You call that a jab? Is there a draft in here? PUNK!" Yoh(Gusshi) hooked a strong punch to the right of Tatsushi's body.

Manta couldn't believe to what he's seeing. "_Wow!_ He dodged a storm of jabs so easily, then hooked a right to the body! That's just how Gusshi won the world title!"

Hinata was also amazed. She was able to see a portion of chakra into that punch just like Rock Lee. "Yeah...but that's how it works. Shamans can take on the movements of the ghosts they integrate with,"

"Hoomph!" Tatsushi looked at Yoh with disbelief. _'Who is this kid...?! His movements are exactly like...'_

"Heh...ok, kitten so I underestimated you. But now it's for real!" Tatsushi boasted.

"YOU BUM!! After all I told you, are you still making excuses, eh, Tatsushi!?" Yoh(Gusshi) shouted while charging at the shock teen. "Stop RUNNING AWAY!! SOUL HOOK!!"

Yoh(Gusshi) punched Tatsushi straight towar his face. Tatsushi was too shock and slow to dodge it. _'The Soul Hook!! Gusshi's ultimate punch! It dropped dozens to the Canvas,'_

As he was about to lose consciousness, he was his teacher behind Yoh. _'Master!? The master is standing behind him!?'_ Gusshi grinned at Tatsushi. A single tear fell out of the teen's face. "Heh, he always grinned like that after he lectures me. Cut it out already!! You're making me want to take up boxing again..." He finally lost consciousness.

* * *

After taking Tatsushi to the hospital the three went out to go back home. Then Manta remembered something.

"Hey Yoh, what happened to Gusshi's ghost after that? You know, after defeating Tatsushi," Manta asked.

Hinata imediately giggled. "You should've...hehe...He ran away from him," Hinata giggled out. Yoh blushed still facing the other way.

"Nani!? I thought Yoh said...and didn't Yoh want him as a partner?" Manta chuckled.

A small tick popped out of Yoh's head. "I decided to let him go. Boxing isn't as much fun as I thought!" Yoh said. Hinata giggled a bit longer much to Yoh's embarrassment.

* * *

It's been days since that fight with Tatsushi. Everything was all back to normal really. Summer vacation already approached and everyone relaxed during the days. Well...except for Hinata. She still basically trains a lot. Hinata really doesn't want to hold up her training. She still hasn't mastered the Rasengan yet. Only about 70% of it.

Not only does she has to master the Rasengan but also the Hiraishin. If that isn't enough she also has to master her taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsus. Hinata plans to put her element chakra with the Rasengan and her taijutsu and sword styles.

Hinata trains really hard with Minato and Ryuou to get stronger. Not only that on her last letter says that Naruto and Sasuke are almost here!! The hold up was because of Jiraiya doing his so call 'Research'. Hinata laughed histerrically imagining Sasuke with the Perverted Hermitt. Jiraiya might be dead soon because of Sasuke temper.

Of course during the last few days she still kept getting strange dreams of a 8 tailed wolf surrounded by lightning and thunder. It always appears after dreaming her past of the her old family and of the villagers chasing her and beating her. It was a total nightmare. But then that same wolf kept reappearing almost trying to say something to her.

Then the next morning she feels herself covered in sweat and blood dripping down where the villagers have beaten her. Along with bruises all over her pale body. She was glad her chakra was back to normal so she can heal her wounds with the Medical Jutsu. But lately she rarely does it for too long to heal them. Almost instantly her wounds began to heal. Hinata was really confused since the only other person who has this ability was Naruto but that was only because of Kyuubi healing them.

Hinata really wants to tell Naruto and Sasuke but she didn't want to worry them so much. So she tried blocking those dreams by training.

* * *

It was another hot day in Tokyo for Yoh and Manta. "Phew! Another scorcher!" Yoh said. He and Manta are inside a small market place which is cool compared to hot heat outside.

"I'll have a soft serve," Manta said, tiredly.

"Two shaved ices, please! With melon syrup!" Yoh ordered.

"Sure thing," the old...(cough)...young cashier woman said.

"You're having two, Yoh? Is the other shave for, Hinata?" asked Manta.

Yoh shook his head. "I would if she were here," Yoh said, with a disppointed look. "But no, this one is for him,"

Manta questionally looked at the object Yoh pulled out. "A memorial tablet? Why do you call a memorial tablet 'him'?" Manta asked.

"Heh, heh, observe and learn," Yoh pulled out a spoon up and said to Mantad, "I'll just take this," He then pushed it up in the middle of the shaved ice, upward. "And stick it in the middle,"

"Hey! Isn't that in bad taste? That looks like the offerings to the dead you make at a buddhist alter," Manta exclaimed.

Yoh smiled down at the shaved ice. "I can't just eat in front of my friend without letting him have some can I? Right, Amidamaru?"

The ghost samurai appeared out of the memorial tablet. "Thank you, Lord Yoh," Amidamaru clapped his hands and closed his eyes while saying his thanks.

This caught Manta off guard...again. "Amidamaru--from the memorial tablet!?"

* * *

After awhile Manta settled down and gotten his own ice cream cone. "My heart almost stopped! I'm still not used to instant ghost," Manta said, deadpanned.

Yoh slurped down another scoop before saying, "Well, memorial tablets and tombstones are like houses for ghosts. That guy, Ryu, destroyed his tombstone. Floating around get's old, you know. Even Hinata has gotten two of them for Minato and Ryuou,"

"And since tablets are portable, I can always stay by Lord Yoh's side. Even Minato and Ryuou are also able to be by Hinata's side, too," Amidamaru explains.

Manata looked at him with disbelief. "Always? I can't imagine living with a ghost 24-7,"

"But there are a lot of advantages. If I oversleep, Amidamaru wakes me with sleep paralysis--like whn you know you're awake but can't move," Yoh explained.

Manta's ice cream flew out of it's cone. "Sleep paralysis?!" Manta yelled.

Yoh nods. "Yeah but then he stopped doing that since Hinata makes sure to wake me up this time,"

Manta sweatdrop. _'And I bet Hinata fainted soon after. I feel bad for Hinata. I bet Amidamaru, Minato, and Ryuou find it amusing,'_

"And whenever Hinata isn't around when I get lost, Amidamaru navigates from above," Yoh pointed out another useful thing having a ghost.

"Well...he _is_ a ghost," Manta commented.

"And I don't worry about bullies picking on me or Hinata," Yoh explained again.

"Well...he _is_ a samurai," Manta sweatdrop from the obvious thing.

"And he comes with me to the bathroom at night when I'm scared," Yoh grinned.

Manta's eyes widen and pointed at Amidamaru. "Huh?! But..._he's_ the ghost!"

Amidamaru too sweatdrops at this.

Yoh just grinned with the spoon still in his mouth. "Well, you get the picture. Amidamaru is an outstanding bodygaurd,"

Now Manta looked surprised. "...! Bodyguard!?"

It was Amidamaru who looked confused. "'Bodyguard'?"

Yoh nods. "Like a Yojimbo,"

"Ah! A Yojimbo! Every samurai dreams of becoming a yojimbo!" Amidamaru said, excidetly.

Yoh chuckled. "Your dream has come true, then,"

Manta couldn't speak. He's too focus toward his thoughts. _'A samurai bodyguard...always there to protect him. A Shaman and his ghost, a team...I wish I had a samurai ghost bodyguard,'_ Then Manta noticed Hinata was missing. Actually he just noticed it recently but didn't think about it till now. "Hey, Yoh? Where is Hinata?" Manta asked.

Yoh looked at Manta and said, "She went to shop for the groceries. We happen to run out so she went to go shopping. I hope she'll be alright," Yoh edged his face with worry.

"Then why didn't you go with her?" Manta asked curiousily.

Yoh sighed. "She wouldn't let me. Hinata can get stubborn whenever she wants to be. Besides that she wanted me to accompany you,"

"She really is selfishless," Manta commented.

Yoh agreed. Hinata was never the one to think of herself. She was always the type to think of others.

"Don't worry so much, Lord Yoh. Remember my student is there and so is Ryuou. They won't let anything happen to her," Amidamaru reassured.

"I know," Yoh said, but still feld worried for her. He doesn't know why but he feels more comfortable if she were here with him.

"You're awfully close to her, to Hinata I mean," Manta said. _'Like a husband looking out for his wife,'_ Manta thought, amusingly.

Yoh thought about it for a moment. "I guess so. But it's more like I barely even know her. She never talks about her home or anything about her past. Not that I blame her. All she ever talks about is Naruto and Sasuke. I never heard her talk about anything about herself," Yoh said.

"She probably doesn't want to talk about it, Lord Yoh," Amidamaru said.

"You're probably right about that," Yoh said.

"Either way, thank you for the shaved ice, Lord Yoh," Amidamaru said, gracifully.

Manta looked confused to the ghost samurai. "But you never touched it!"

"Manta, ghosts can't eat. It's the thought that counts. Besides, everyone knows who really eats the offerings," Yoh chomped a bite from the other shaved ice.

"Argh! I fell for it!!" Manta yelled. Amidamaru laughed at this.

"FIRE!!"

Both Yoh and Manta made a confused look till the cashier old...(cough)...young lady yelled with a pale face, "This is terrible! The Chinese Restuarant upstairs is on fire! Run for your lives!"

Manta soon looked pale. "F-fire!?"

"WHA?! The sprinklers don't work!?" yelled one.

"Then the emergency water tank on the roof is useless!" yelled another.

"Where are the fire trucks!?" yelled a citizen.

Yoh and Manta stared at the burning building with wide eyes. "It's an inferno!! Let's get out of here, Yoh!" Manta yelled.

Before Manta can leave they heard Hinata call out. "Yoh-san!! Manta!!"

Behind her was Minato and Ryuou. "You two ok?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Yoh and Manta nodded. Hinata sighed, relieved. She looked at the building and activated her Byakugan more sharply behind her headband. She checked throughout the building till she saw something on the roof. Her eyes widen behind her headband. "There is no one inside but there are children on the roof," Hinata cried out.

Everyone's eyes widen from shock. "What about the fire trucks?" Yoh asked.

Hinata looked around the city but then shook her head. "It's no good. The street is completely blocked! It can't get through!"

"Oh no!! Those kids are doomed!!" Manta panicked.

"No, there's still another way," Hinata said, determinedly. Before Manta can question Hinata, she immediately splashed herself with water. Yoh new what she was planning to do, he began to panick inside.

"Ryuou, come with me!" Hinata ordered. Minato and Ryuou saw something different from Hinata. She looked at them not with the carefree and soft expression but that of a kunoichi and a...Shaman.

"Hai!" Ryuou said.

Yoh grabbed Hinata's wrist before she could take a step toward the building. She turned around and gave a questionally look toward Yoh. "What is it Yoh-san?" Hinata asked.

"I'm going with you," Yoh said, looking at her seriousilly.

Hinata blushed but shook it off. "No! I'm going alone. I have a better chance going inside toward the children on the roof. With Ryuou, we're able to summon water to survive from the flames," Hinata explained, not wanting Yoh to get hurt.

Yoh just squeezed her wrist a bit more tightly. "I'm still going. I don't want to see you get hurt," He looked at her determinedly. Not willing to get a 'no' for an answer.

Hinata sighed. She knew better that he can be real stubborn if he wants to be. So it's really pointless. "Alright, but you better not get hurt, yourself,"

Yoh grinned. Before Minato or Amidamaru could stop them, Hinata Shunshin them inside, leaving a trail of a lavender flash. When the lavender flash passed by Amidamaru heard Yoh say, "You better keep me alive, Amidamaru!"

Manta sweated bullets on his face. "They ran into the fire!!" he weakly said.

Inside were nothing but burning flames. All over the building were burned and the hot heat kept rising it's temperature. "Whoa, it's a sea of flames!" Yoh said.

"It must be all the cooking oil!! We'd better hurry," Hinata said, still activating. Her headband around her neck to get a better veiw.

Hinata, Yoh, and Ryuou quickly ran up the stairs. Yoh grabbed the long, hard railing. A big crack was heard above. Hinata, Yoh, and Ryuou looked up. "Oh no," Yoh muttered. He ran in front of Hinata and Ryuou.

A big crash along with Hinata's scream was heard outside. There Yoh crouched from a stance with Hinata in the same stance with one of her Katanas.

"In truth...this is utter recklessness. If I had not merged with Lord Yoh and broken the falling ceiling he would have been killed!" Amidamaru exclaimed while using Yoh's body.

"Same here. If I hadn't merged with Hinata she too would have been killed! But that's Hinata for you. Besides Yoh _did_ order you to keep him alive remember, Amidamaru-sensei," Minato grinned while using Hinata's body.

Amidamaru chuckled. "Heh, so I'd better keep him alive, eh? In other words...he trusted me that much. Very well!! I, Amidamaru, Yojimbo, will obey...with pleasure!"

Minato grinned then turned toward Ryuou. "Do you remember where to go toward the children?"

Ryuou nods. "It's up ahead,"

"Alright. Integrate with Hinata so you can use your powers to summon water once we get there," Minato ordered.

"Hai!" Ryuou obliged.

* * *

Outside everyone started to panick. "This fire's raging out of control! Those kids who went in there must be burnt to cinders by now," Cried out one of the civilians.

Manta too was getting worried. "Y-Y-Y...Y-Yoh!! Hinata!! Ryuou!! Amidamaru!! Minato!! Be strong you guys!!" Manta yelled out.

Water soon burst out on top of the building. Spraying down toward the flames.

"WATER!!" Yelled one.

"The emergency water tank ruptured! The fire's going out!" yelled another.

Manta noticed on the roof was Yoh, Hinata, and Ryuou. "Yoh! Hinata! Amidamaru! Minato! Ryuou! Yoh and Hinata merged with Amidamaru and Minato and broke open the water tank!!" Manta said, beamily.

Amidamaru grinned, still using Yoh's body. "Hmph, I lived in an age when a man's life depended on his courage and skill with a sword. After that, this should be nothing. But being Lord Yoh's bodyguard is never...boring," Amidamaru reverted the integration. Yoh fell back but Hinata caught him after reverting Minato.

"Yoh-kun!!" Hinata panicked.

Yoh looked up and grinned warmly at Hinata. "I'm ok, Hina-chan," he said.

He then went unconscious after seeing Hinata blush like a tomatoe. _'She looks cute like that,'_ Yoh thought.

Up far on top of another building that's not far off were two figures. One was a boy with a wierd pointed hair style. The other looked like a Chinese Warlord. "I see. He and that girl has a strong and clever ghosts. Don't you agree, Bason?" The boy grinned evily.

* * *

**Finally done!!! Hoped you enjoyed it! Please give out Reviews everyone! Also vote for pairings or no pairings for Naruto and Sasuke! I already gotten a few. Give out more pairings in the Reviews so I can add them on. See you next time in Konoha's Shaman Girl!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, I'm back! Glad to hear many people love my fic. I saw the votes on the pairings and there is a tie between SasukexAnna and NarutoxAnna! Wow, didn't expect that. Oh well, make sure to vote in my profile. Give me more pairings if you want so I can add them in. I'll really need to know the pairings fast! Or there will a major HOLD in my story. I'll need to know so I can put the other votings for whether or not have Sasuke and Naruto to participate in the Shaman Tournament. You'll know why they'll be in there later but you should know why with Naruto but Sasuke? You'll just have to find out later. Anyway PLEASE vote or I might have a major block to what I'm suppose to do next...sort of. Soo...on to the story! Enjoy! It's what you've**** all have been waiting for!!! Ren is finally going to make his appearance!**

**Oh yeah, WARNING mild language in this part. M rated on that part. Sorry about that! But hopefully that's the only language there is in this story.-.-;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shaman King!TT^TT**

_'Thoughts'_

"Ghost Integration talk"

"Normal talking"

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Shaman Vs. Shamans-The Shaman Fight!**

It's been days since the fire incedent. Of course Hinata really much payed attention but from what happened between her and Yoh really embarrassed her. Every so often she finds herself warm and dizzy around Yoh. She was really confused with her own feelings toward the happy going/lazy Shaman.

What's more is that the Shaman Tournament was coming closer than ever. Which worried her since she knows that some day she might have to fight Yoh if he does enter. This worried her greatly since she's becoming too close to Yoh than ever. Even the ghosts from the cemetery and from the mansion thinks she's having strong feelings for him.

Hinata can only sigh of defeat. She knew in reality. She knew she was having feelings for Yoh. She just didn't want it to become true. After all she's still a shinobi. No matter if she's a Shaman. The fact still remains that she's still a kuniouchi to Konoha.

This tore Hinata completely since there is no possible way for them to be together. She tried everything she could to reduce these strong feelings but in the end it still remained strong. If not maybe her feelings are getting stronger.

So badly Hinata wishes she can just take these feelings and just throw them away. Ever since she began to live with Yoh she began to fall for him. Not because how cute he was...Hinata blushed on that part. It was because his gentlness, kindness, and loyalty. In fact there something else but Hinata wasn't so sure what it is.

Over the past few days her dreams keep getting more painful. Everynight she wakes up in the middle of the night sweaty and exhuasted. But most of all was the blood that kept trickling down on her scars. It began to scare her. She didn't know what to do but it was like something inside her wants to come out. But everytime the force does it began to burn her whole body and most of all are the now visible scars on her cheek and arm. It kept burning so much that it made her ache.

Hinata of course never told anyone. She made sure the ghosts from the mansion don't say a word. Of course the ghosts began to worry for her but she always told them that she was ok.

Right now all that was in her mind was to train for the Shaman Tournament. Minato and Ryuou trained her fully till she dropped. She was greatfull for that. Over time she began to successfully do the Rasengan. It took awhile till she finally mastered it.

Just a day ago she wrote back to Naruto and Sasuke to what was happening so far. She couldn't wait to see them again. Even Yoh wrote some to them!! It kind of scared her at first but just let them be.

Eventually they wrote back and didn't mind Yoh for writing to them. In fact they already bonded by just writing letters back and forth. Especially Naruto and Yoh since they're really care-free and all.

But everything was going rather well...that is till Yoh and Hinata will begin their first Shaman Fight in Tokyo.

* * *

Out in the night Manta is quickly running toward the train station. In desperation to make in time. "AUGH! Cram School ran late again! I'll never make the last train in time!" Manta yelled out in a panick voice.

Manta then noticed the familiar looking graveyard where he had first met Yoh. "Oh yeah! I forgotten about the shortcut through the cemetery," Manata said, while climbing over the small fence. "It's not so bad now that I'm friends with all the ghosts,"

"Hey! What's your hurry?" a voice asked, which suprised the small boy.

"Huh?" Manta turned around. _'Yoh?'_ Manta thought.

There stood a boy wearing a different school uniform than Manta's. He's about almost the same size as him but still about 3 inches taller. _'That's not Yoh! Is he stargazing...here? Alone at night? Who is he!?'_ Manta wondered.

"...I guess Yoh's not the only weirdo out there..." Manta said.

He checked his watch, his eyes soon widened. "No! I don't have time for this! I gotta hurry home or I'll miss my show!" Manta yelled out in a panick.

Before he could leave thought the boy said something that made him stop. "Have you ever noticed there are no stars in Tokyo? The stars are the streetlights that guide human kind. Those who cannot interpret the movements of the stars lose their way and perish. Do you belong to the ignorant masses who ignore the stars?" the boy asked with his head still turned up toward the dark sky.

_'What's his problem? Is he crazy?'_ Manta thought before saying, "Ignorant masses!? Arrogan, eh!? What do you mean, no stars!? This is the best stargazing spot in town,"

Still not turning around the boy said, "Ha...you can't call these true stars. I thought you might understand..." The boy soon vanished and appeared behind Manta in a blink of an eye. "Because you also can see spirits,"

"Wha...!?" Manta turned his eyes around in shock. _'How'd he get behind me!? Only Hinata is able to be that fast!'_ Manta wondered. He gulped but asked, "Spirits!? Who are you...?"

The boy darkly chuckled. "Don't be afraid. I won't harm you. I just wanted you to do something for me," he said.

"What is it?" Manta asked, worriedly.

The boy grinned. "Give a message to your friends with the headphones and the one with the headband," he said.

Manta's eyes widen while turning around to face the boy. "To Yoh!? And Hinata!?"

"My name is Ren. Tell them that their ghosts will be mine," the boy declared while a Chinese Warlord ghostly appeared behind him.

Manta's eyes widen with horror. "WHA--YAAH!!"

* * *

The next morning Manta immediately warned his friends. "IT'S TRUE!! At the old cemetery, there was a boy with a ghost of a Chinese Warlord!! No doubt about it! He was a Shaman!! Yoh, Hinata, there are other shamans besides the two of you," Manta exclaimed.

Yoh looked the other way of his desk, sleepily. "Well...duh," he mainly said, without any care in the world.

"WHAT!? You're not surprised!?" Manta yelled with his jaw wide open.

"What's the big deal? Yoh and I never said we were the only Shaman around. There are lots of us all over the world," Hinata explained.

Yoh nods lazily. Manta picked up Yoh's ear with anger and yelled. "LISTEN!! He said he's going to take Amidamaru, Minato, and Ryuou from the two of you!! Isn't _that_ a big deal!?"

"...Amidamaru?" Yoh blankly said, now beginning to feel more awake.

"Father and Ryuou?" Hinata gave a questionly look while frowning behind her headband.

After school the three of them left toward MadNalt. There they sat down in one of the tables. "Ren...Ren...Ren...Nope, doesn't ring a bell. Never heard of him," Yoh said after Minato asked whether they knew the boy or ever heard of him.

Hinata too shook her head. "Me, neither,"

"But there must be a connection! Maybe Yoh ticked him off somehow," Manta said, not really believing them.

Yoh thought about it for a moment. Having his finger under his chin. "I don't think so...unless..."

"What?" Manta asked. Hinata listened to what Yoh has to say.

"Remember, I told you that a Shaman's rank depends on the strength of his ghost? Maybe he saw Hinata, Minato, Ryuou, Amidamaru, and I in action," Yoh explained.

Hinata nods. "It makes sense. It's almost the same back home, in the Elemental Countries. We each have our own ranks. Every ninja soon recognizes us in our ranks especially in the BINGO book," Hinata said.

Yoh nods. "It's basically the same thing," he said.

"Ah, he saw how powerful and magnificent I am and wants me for himself," Amidamaru said, proudily.

"Now sensei, I don't think you should brag. Remember he also wants me and Ryuou too," Minato said. Ryuou agreed.

"Amidamaru! Minato! Ryuou!" Manta yelped, still not used for them appearing so suddenly.

"As a Japanese samurai, I'm curious about this Chinese Warlord of his," Amidamaru said. Minato and Ryuou agreed.

"Me too. I'm also curious since all I ever heard were of ninjas and samurais since sensei is one along with verocious thugs," Minato said.

"He looked really tough and this guy Ren, had freaky eyes. Are you sure about this?" Manta asked, worriedly.

"Heh, heh, heh. It'll be fine," Yoh said. "People who see spirits can't be evil. So you can stop worrying," he reassured.

Hinata smiled but behind her headband her eyes looked worried. Since she has already experienced that not everyone can't be evil from the same things you can do. Such as being a ninja, samurai, Sennin, and Kage. Orichimaru is one of the Legendary Sennin and yet he became an evil bastard that almost kidnapped her brother!

"I'm sure his intentions are good. I wanna meet him. He could be my new Shaman friend," Yoh grinned at that thought.

"Yes! And I want to meet this Chinese Warlord too! I look forward to it," Amidamaru said, with a dreamy and happy expression.

"Me too," Yoh said, he too had that same dreamy and happy expression on his face.

Hinata pouted at Yoh in a teasing way. "And what am I chopliver?"

"Eh? No...that's not it!" Yoh quickly said.

"Oh really?" She took off her headband. Showing her eyes narrowing at him, suspiciousily.

"Really! I mean...you're really cute, smart, a very good cook, and a good friend," Yoh said with a tiny blush tainting on his cheeks.

Hinata blushed from all of those compliments, not really expecting that. Manta, who was in the sidelines couldn't help but feel amused to the scene.

"Hey, Minato? Do you think they'll end up getting together?" Manta asked.

Minato shrugged. "I'm not really sure,"

Hinata tried hiding her blush but couldn't. Yoh grinned at her. "You look so cute, Hina-chan!" Yoh said, while hugging the poor blushing girl.

Hinata nearly fainted if it weren't for the that yell interrupting the whole cheesy event.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, BRAT!?"

Everyone turned around toward out the window. They all noticed everyone murmuring about something from outside. Yoh, Hinata, and Manta were all confused till Manta asked one of the people who were surrounding the window. "What's going on?"

"There's trouble! It's that kid!!! Those punks are gonna smash him!!" A teen yelled out while pointing out the window.

Outside stood 4 punk teenagers surrounding a small boy, a few inches taller than Manta. In his hands was a small silver, suitcase. Manta recongnized the boy with his eyes wide open. "Hey! It's him! Ren! That's Ren!" he shouted out.

Yoh slowly let Hinata go...relunctly. He looked at the boy with interrest in his eyes. "Oh...him?" he asked.

Amidamaru, Minato, Ryuou, and Hinata(after putting the headband back on) looked out the window. "I do not see the ghost of the Warlord," Amidamaru said, disappointedly.

"What is going on?" Minato asked.

When Hinata looked at the boy, her eyes widen. "S-Sasuke-aniki...?" she whispered. Unfortunately Yoh and Minato heard.

Hinata looked at the boy more carefully with her Byakugan fully strong. _'No...he's not him. But his aura, and chakra...it reminds me too much to what happened after the Snake-teme put that curse seal on him,'_

The boy, Ren, looked at the teenagers with disgust. "Hmph, stop whining, vermin. That car was in my way," he said, darkly.

Two of the punk teenagers looked at him angrily with hate. "Who you callin' a vermin!?" yelled one of them.

"Your car spews pollutants into the atmosphere and obscures the stars. That's what makes you vermins. You cockroaches that prey on the Earth!" Ren said while glaring at them.

All four were pissed off at the brat. They all so badly want to beat the crap out of him.

"You stupid greenbean!"

"Don't mess with us!"

They all charged at the boy all at once with full of anger in their faces. They all thought this will be easy to take him out and will enjoy every punch and pain they put on the boy. Boy were they wrong. Ren didn't look scared at their approach but held the disgust feature on his face. He just 'humph' at them. Just when they were close enough Ren immediately beaten them down all at once. He kicked one on the face, punched another on the stomach, punched another one soon after, and finally kicked the last one hard on the face.

While this was going on Yoh, Hinata, and Manta were amazed at the boy. Especially one who is almost as small as Manta, who is able to hold his ground. Of course Hinata didn't care about size, only their talent. Since she knows most Shinobis tend to be killed or injured if they underestimate their openent just because of their size. Take Naruto for example.

"Wow...Kung Fu," Yoh said, amazingly. Hinata was also impressed by the boy's Taijutsu or hand-to-hand combat.

Manta on the other hand wasn't taking it so well. "Look at him move!! He beat them all down as if it was _nothing_...and he did it so _fast_!" Manta said.

Hinata on the other hand thinks other wise. _'That's not even close to Lee-san's speed or Naruto's. And that's saying something. Probably because we train more early and experienced in fighting than anyone else here. Even Shaman's don't become as fast as us if they train as we do,'_

Yoh turned toward with his eyes half closed and pointed his finger at Ren. "Is he really a Shaman? He's strong _without_ his ghost," Yoh said, bluntly.

Manta too looked confused with the situation he's now seeing. "Well...I was sure he had a ghost...or did I imagine it...?" he wondered.

All of the boys all layed there, bruised and injured. Unfortunately one of the teeanagers was still strong enough to get up. He went inside the car that was nearby and took the wheel. The teen glared at Ren. "...I-idiot...I'll kill you...!!!" he threatened.

He immediately drove the car toward the boy who just noticed it coming. Manta's eyes widen. He couldn't believe what's going on.

"HEY! That guy in the car! He's gonna run him over!!" Manta yelled out with horror in his eyes.

Ren on the other hand wasn't emphased with the situation he was in. In fact he looked sort of...bored. "Hmph! I suppose vermin must be exterminated," Ren said.

Ren soon took off his black jacket showing a memorial tablet in his left shoulder holster. Manta noticed the memorial tablet and shouted, "A memorial tablet in his shoulder holster?"

"I summon thee...Bason!!" Ren commanded.

A big Chinese Warlord soon appeared behind him after being called from his master. This shocked and surprised Amidamaru, Minato, and Ryuou from the ghost's appearance.

"There he is!!" Manta shouted. Noticing the familiar looking ghost.

The case that Ren had been holding instantly opened. Inside it revealed small stick parts to make a huge spear. He took out his memorial tablet from it's holster and send it in front of him. "Integrate!!!" He instantly formed the pieces to make the huge spear in front him.

"BASON!!!!! VORPAL DANCE!!! ZHONG HUA ZHAN WU!!!!!"

Ren immediately cut the car in half before it came any closer. He cut the car as if it were nothing! The car instantly exploded behind Ren. The power he just showed shocked everyone there.

"Wha--He split the car in two!?" Manta yelled with disbelief.

Even Hinata was impressed with Ren's skill that she began to feel worried. She doesn't know why but the boy sort of worries her. He just reminds her way too much of her brother, Sasuke.

"Amazing!" Amidamaru said with a shocked face from the mere destruction the boy has done.

Manta turned toward Yoh and Hinata. "Did you see that, Yoh, Hinata!? That's the ghost I saw!" he yelled out at them.

Yoh looked at Ren with wide shock eyes. He couldn't speak. It was like he couldn't believe what he just saw. Even Hinata didn't say anything but in a different matter. She began to look at the boy more seriousily.

The teen that was inside the car somehow survived from the explosion but was still injured none the less. "Uhn...what happened...?" he asked to himself.

He looked ahead and noticed Ren above him, looking superiour. While the teen still layed on the floor. Ren pointed his piercing spear at the teen with disgust written on his expression. "Hmm...cockroaches die hard, but die you will," he said. He readied his spear at the teen.

The teen was in tears with a horrified expression. He was terrified at Ren. "WHA...!? WHAT...!?" he screamed out.

Right before Ren could strike at the terrified teen, Hinata and YOh stopped him by holding the end of the staff. At the opposite side of each other. "That's enough," they both said.

Ren chuckled while shadowing his eyes. "There you are. You with the headphones and headband!" he said while finally looking at them.

Yoh and Hinata both frowned. "What do you think you're doing? A Shaman doesn't take human lives!" Yoh said.

Hinata glared at Ren. "He's right. It's wrong to take their lives when they haven't done anything!" Hinata said.

Ren scoffed at them and swiped the spear out of their hands. "Calm yourselves. Their lives are worthless. As a Shaman, you two should understand that," Ren said.

Ren looked at the other way to gather his thoughts before saying, "They pollute the skies, the stars have even hidden themselves from us. They rush around frantically to escape their lack of inner place. Never was there an age so ignorant of spiritual things,"

He looked at them both. Hinata shivered from looking into his eyes. They were too familiar. It looked same as Sasuke's when he that Seal Curse on his neck. She didn't like it at all. It showed her that he's already seen death and blood in his eyes. She couldn't believe it. There was also...loneliness? She wasn't sure but it looked the same as herself and of Naruto's. Along with Sasuke's. Hinata gulped.

"This world is too polluted. Don't you two agree?" Ren questioned.

Hinata didn't like where this was going. Even Yoh was beginning to question what Ren was going on about. That's when they were both shocked to what he said next.

"I am the one who will be the ruler of all Shamans, and purify this world. And for that..._I need your ghosts,_" Ren finished.

This shocked everyone to the core.

"R-ruler of all Shamans...!?" Manta asked worriedly.

"What does he mean by purifying the world...!?" asked Amidamaru.

_'Does he mean about the Shaman Tournament? He wants to be the Shaman King?!'_ Hinata, Minato, and Ryuou thought.

Ren grinned darkly at them. "Now...enough talk, headphones, headband! Hand over your spirit partners!!" he ordered. Thinking he was getting what he wants.

"No," Yoh and Hinata plainly said.

"Nani?" Ren surprinsingly asked.

"Who do you think you are? You're talking nonsense!" Yoh said with a frown on his face while crossing his arms on his chest.

"Do you really think we'll give in to your demands!?" Hinata growled, glaring at the boy in front of her. Not noticing her chakra level begin to rise, showing purple-blue chakra surrounding her. Her eyes too change color to purple with slits in the middle behind her headband.

Ren smirked arrogantally. "Heh...should I have said 'please'?"

"No! Amidamaru is my friend!" Yoh yelled, gritting his teeth in anger.

"And Minato is my father! Ryuou is also a precious friend! We won't 'hand them over' like they're an object," Hinata declared.

"Friend?" Ren questionally asked with a confused expression.

"Sure! If you want their help, just ask us like a friend not like some kind of object," Yoh said with Hinata nodding in agreement.

Ren started to laugh as if it were a joke. "A ghost is your friend!? That's a new one. Where did you get that idea?" Ren said while he continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Yoh. Hinata narrowed her eyes at Ren. Not liking the boy one bit.

Ren smirked at them. He put his left hand in his pocket of his shorts. "To a _real_ Shaman, spirits are mere tools from which to draw abilities. Is a carpenter _friends_ with his saw? How absurd!" he said.

Yoh and Hinata glared at him. "Tools...?" Yoh asked.

_'He talks just like how Hiashi sees the Branch family! And like how Zabuza used and sees Haku as his tool before he died and seen how important Haku was to him,'_ Hinata thought.

After Naruto's and Sasuke's first C-Rank--A-Rank Mission, they both told everything that has happened in the mission. It saddened her so much really. She wished she met Haku and became friends with him.

"That's right. It's the simple truth. Got a problem with it?" Ren questioned while narrowing his eyes at them.

Manta could feel sweat on the back of his head. _'Wh-why is this getting so tense all of a sudden?'_ he weakly thought. _'We meet another Shaman and suddenly there's a showdown! What's this Ren guy thinking? Normal people don't brandish spears in public. What's going to happen!?'_ Manta wondered.

"Heh! You're both Shamans and you don't even know that there must be a ruler of our kind. Your ghost partners are impressive, but you with the headphones are just a beginner. And you with the headband, I can tell you're no beginner but you're still not strong enough. those spirits are too good for you two," Ren declared.

Soon enough a Chinese Warlord suddenly appeared behind him. "Powerful ghosts deserve a powerful owner--like me. If you won't hand them over...then I'll take them by forse!" Ren said.

Ren charged toward Yoh and Hinata. "BASON!! DESTROY THOSE TWO SHAMANS!!" he ordered.

Manta's eyes widen with his jaw dropped on the ground. "Destroy!? You're going to kill them!?"

"Ghosts are unstable beings! A ghost without an owner can easily be tamed by a skilled Shaman...even against it's will. And it will be recast as a splendid tool!" Ren said.

Yoh took a pipe toward his hand, shadowing his eyes with a frown. Hinata readied the Wind Dragon sword in her hands.

"Is that how you turned your ghost into a fighting machine?" Hinata queitly asked.

"I don't know what sort of big shot you think you are, but..." Yoh gripped the pipe a lot more tightly, turning his hand white.

Hinata took the Wind Dragon out of it's sheath into a steady stance. Putting it on offence. The Wind Dragon is steadied in front of her, dropping her knees low.

"The way you treat ghosts like property ticks me off!" Yoh and Hinata yelled.

"Amidamaru!!"

"Minato!!"

Both said ghosts appeared behind them with a serious expression. Knowing what's to come.

"You heard his story! Let's teach him a lesson! He's go things all wrong!" Yoh said angrily.

Amidamaru and Minato agreed.

"Ryuou stay put for now! I want to deal with this with father!" Hinata ordered. Ryuou nods, relunctly.

Ren looked at Minato and Amidamaru gleefully. He smirked and said, "There you are samurai, ninja! It's exciting to think you'll soon be mine!"

"Let's Go! INTEGRATE!" Ren, Yoh, and Hinata yelled out together. Each Integrating with their spirit partner.

Manta's eyes widen. "Whoa! W-wait a minute! You guys are really gonna fight!? A SAMURAI AND A NINJA-SAMURAI VS. A CHINESE WARLORD!? THIS IS UNPRECEDENTED!!" Manta yelled. He instantly paled as Yoh(Amidamaru) and Ren(Bason) charged at one another.

"They're aren't from the same country...or the same _century_! In real life Minato and Amidamaru never _seen_ that Chinese Warlord, let alone _fought_ him!" Manta yelled. He paled even further.

Ryuou didn't move. "Believe in them Manta. They can defeat him. I just know it," said the eight year old boy.

Yoh(Amidamaru) and Ren(Bason) charged at each other with a battle cry. With the possession of their host's body they both crashed their attacks against each other. They then both jumped back.

Before Ren(Bason) could make another attack at Yoh(Amidamaru), Hinata(Minato) swished the Wind Dragon in a horrizontal strike at Ren(Bason). Ren(Bason) immediately ducked the attack. He then readied his spear at Hinata(Minato) to attack.

"Hey, stop it! What are you three thinking!?" Manta yellled out.

"Do not intefere with Master Ren," Ren(Bason) said.

Ren(Bason) readied his spear and charged at Hinata(Minato), who still haven't recovered from missing the attack. Hinata(Minato) were still and not at a readied position. "Vorpal Dance! ZHONG HUA ZHAN WU!!" Ren(Bason) yelled the attack.

Manta immediately reckognized the attack. "GACK! That was the move that split the car earlier!? Minato! He'll split Hinata in half if you don't dodge that attak!" Manta yelled out worriedly.

"Hinata! Minato!" Yoh(Amidamaru) cried out.

Hinata(Minato) paled but then grinded his teeth and looked determined behind Hinata's eyes. He reflexed the Wind Dragon to his upper side in both hands on it's sheath. _'I can do this!'_ Minato thought.

He swished the Wind Dragon to the side of the spear, trying to push it to the other side. "If I can't dodge then I'll counter it!" Hinata(Minato) yelled out determinedly after blocking the attack.

Manta's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "H-he blocked it!!" he yelled out while Ryuou smirked.

Ren too was shocked when Minato blocked the attack._ 'What!? He deflected Bason's Metal-Cutting Vorpal Dance! His speed and accuracy are incredible!'_ he thought.

He laughed darkly with delight after jumping back. "Ha! I was right! I would expect nothing less from the one of the ghosts I have chosen! Now I want you all the more, Minato! The test of your strength is done! Now I'll hunt you for real!" he said, readying to make another attack.

"Testing my strength!? What are you talking about?" Hinata(Minato) asked.

Ren grinned darkly at him. "Minato, you are far stronger than Bason. You too Amidamaru, for that I'm sure. But you both can't defeat me in the body of headphones boy and the headband girl! You both must realize that they can't access even 10% of your power. I'm sure it goes the same to you as well, Ryuou," Ren explained.

This surprised Amidamaru, Minato, Ryuou, and Manta.

_'He's right! Even with all of Hinata's training, she's still around mid Chunin level. She's not close to a Kage's. If luck has it she might be able to with Ryuou but I don't think that it works that way. That is I hope not,'_ Minato thought.

Ren began to laugh and began to ready himself to do another attack. "Observe the power of a true Shaman!! 100% INTEGRATION!!!!! VORPAL DANCE!!! ZHONG HUA ZHAN WU!!!!" Ren and Bason shouted. Ren(Bason) charged his attack toward Hinata(Minato) which caught him off guard.

Manta, Ryuou, Amidamaru, and Yoh stared wide eyed as the attack connected itself to Hinata. As the attack connected, blood spreaded everywhere as she fell. Her hair loosened from her hair-band, letting her long hair down on her back. Her headband too loosened itself. Both the headband along with the Wind Dragon fell to floor at the exact same time as Hinata.

"HINATA!!!!" Manta and Yoh cried out.

Ren chuckled, not caring to what he has done. "To access 100% of a ghost's powers, you must have the mental strength to _command_ the ghost. No matter how strong your ghost is, you could never beat me. That's the difference in our abilities and ranks. Minato is mine," he said while licking Hinata's blood that has spread a bit across his cheek. Which he now wiped off.

Yoh, who already reverted Amidamaru, immediately ren toward Hinata. "Hinata-chan!! Wake up!" Yoh yelled desperately.

Hinata's wound kept spilling blood on the floor, making a small puddle of blood. The blood stained her jacket. Naruto's fox necklace that he gave her still hanged around her neck. The wound was deep and serious. "Hinata-chan..." Yoh whispered, looking at her worriedly. He cletched her headband in his hand.

Ren steadied himself. "Hmph, she was soft and so are you. A Shaman who can't impose his or her will on ghosts, can never tap their full power. Much less a Shaman who considers ghosts his _friends_! You two couldn't possibly dominate ghosts!" he said.

Yoh glared at the boy. "Dominate!?" he growled.

"Yes. There is a reason we must do so. During a soul integration, two souls occupy one body at the same time," Ren explained.

Yoh's eyes widen in shock. Ren smirked at his expression. "I see you begin to see. Two souls controlling one body...inevitably cause a conflict...as well as a delay in reactions. During soul integration, two souls occupy one body at the same time. With two equal souls--or _friends_--at the controls, the body can't be optimally utilized," he explained.

"A Shaman exploits a ghost's powers. A Shaman must completely dominate the ghost at all times, and use it like a _tool_! A drivel-spewing bleeding heart who treats ghosts as _friends_ cannot access 100% of their powers!" Ren snapped out.

"You're wrong,"

Yoh and Ren were shocked to see Hinata slowly sitting up. She held onto her wound from her left shoulder with her left eye closed. Showing pain on her face, wincing at the wound. "Father, Amidamaru, and Ryuou are my friends. They're not tools! I'll never use them because of that!" Hinata yelled out. She glared at the boy with her headband off, now able to see the exposed lavender pupil-less eyes.

"Hinata!!" Yoh and Manta shouted out. Happy to see her alright.

Ren was first surprised by her eyes. They were full of kindness, warmth, and full of sadness from past experience. If you want a simple description they were full of innocense and so pure. Ren shook it off but felt a small blush on his cheeks for some reason. He instead showed absolute shock from her getting up, despite her wound. "You...You can still get up!?" he yelled.

Hinata didn't pay any attention to him. She noticed the blood surrounding her. Hinata sighed. "Just great, look at all of this blood! If father didn't dodge that attack at the last minute, my arm would've been sliced off," she said.

Hearing this made Ren smirk. "You withstood Bason's attack from that vulnerable position! Incredible! It makes me want you all the more...Minato!" he said looking at the Yondaime, who was panting from being a bit winded out.

Minato glared at the boy. "I'll never go to you!"

Ren crossed his arms with his spear on his left shoulder with a smirk still visible on his face. "Don't put on such a show. What can you do under these conditions? If I attacked again, you wouldn't even be able to dodge. Not with your daughter wounded," Ren shot back.

Minato grew more fustrated. Hinata looked at the boy with a frown. She too grew more fustrated with the situation at hand. _'I don't stand a chance against him! Looks like I have no other choice,'_ she thought.

"Father, Ryuou, I probably won't be able to beat him, so you three better go, right now. Even if I choose you, Ryuou, it won't make much of a differece," Hinata decided.

Yoh closed his eyes. _'She's right. We're not strong enough to beat him,'_ Yoh went right by Hinata's side. "Amidamaru, you too should leave. Hinata's right, I probably can't even beat him either," Yoh decided.

Hinata's and Yoh's decision shocked everyone there, except for the civilians. Ren at first panicked but then smirked. "Ha! A pointless gesture. I you two die, there will be no place for that samurai, ninja, and dragon in this world," he said.

Yoh and Hinata were now the ones who smirked. "Actually they do. Father and Ryuou can go and protect my brothers. Naruto and Sasuke will need their help. You won't be able to follow or find them either. The place where Naruto and Sasuke are at right about now are protected by a barrier that only my kind can get through," Hinata said.

"And Amidamaru can go to where his friend Mosuke is...the after life. Amidamaru feels no attachment to the world of the living," Yoh said.

This shocked everyone again. Even Ren began to get worried. "What do you mean I won't be able to catch that ninja and dragon because of a barrier?! What do you mean by _your kind_?! Headphones do you know what will happen if you send that samurai off in the after life?! Once a ghost crosses over, he can never return to this world! Are you both saying you would give up your personal ghost?!" Ren shouted out worriedly.

Yoh and Hinata smirked again. "It's better than them become your tool," they both said.

_'Hinata, Yoh,'_ Minato, Amidamaru, and Ryuou thought.

Ren glared at the two Shamans with so much hatred in his eyes. "You...! You fuckin assholes!!" Ren cursed. He charged at them with full force, inttending to kill them both. "In that case, I'll kill you both _before_ they can leave to escape and make them _mine_!!" But soon stopped when Amidamaru and Minato gotten in the way.

"Amidamaru!! Minato!!"

"Idiot!! Amidamaru, go to the next world now!!" Yoh shouted desperately.

"Father, take Ryuou and get out of here!! Go toward Naruto and Sasuke!" Hinata too shouted desperately.

"Lord Yoh! Even if we cannot win, it would be a unbearable shame for a samurai to abandon his lord without a fight! I know that our foe is stronger! I know that this world is not for me!! Never the less...I have grown attached to you, Lord Yoh!" Amidamaru declared.

"He's right! Hinata, Ryuou and I promised that we will keep you safe!! We never abandon a family member! Naruto and Sasuke will be utterly upset with me and Ryuou. I promised to keep you safe and not to be left alone!" Minato said.

"Hinata, Minato and I will never abandon you!! Even Naruto and Sasuke won't abandon you either! I won't leave you!! You're like a mother to me...and I don't want to loose you!!!" Ryuou cried out.

Both Yoh and Hinata were speechless from their speech.

"Amidamaru...!"

"Father...! Ryuou...!"

Ren chuckled at the scene before him. "What a heart-warming friendship you fools have!! But your friendship will be your ruin!!" Ren took out his memorial tablet and positioned it in front of him. "Come, Bason!! 100% INTEGRATION!!"

He charged at Yoh and Hinata after integrating with Bason. "VORPAL DANCE!!!!! ZHONG HUA ZHAN WU!!!!!"

Manta's mouth dropped to the floor. He screamed out, worriedly. Ryuou stayed in his place, trustin in Minato.

Yoh took out a second pipe out of nowhere. Hinata again readied Wind Dragon after positioning her headband around her neck and tied her hair in a pony-tail. With a big bang, Yoh and Hinata blocked the attack. Without giving a single move or a flinch when the attack connected itself.

This of course shocked Ren by surprise. He then frowned in frustration. "They blocked it!? You two are just delaying the inevitable to integrate at this point in the game! Wait!" Ren's eyes widen.

_'How could they block Bason's strike? It couldn't be...! Could these two, too...achieve total integration!?'_ Ren thought.

Ren pulled back. He crouched down to land down safely with his spear behind him. "Hmph, impossible..." Ren mumbled. _'That was a fluke. A ghost's 'friend' couldn't possibly...'_

His thoughts were interrupted when Hinata talked as if reading his thoughts. "Sure we can,"

"We have you to thank...Ren was it? You showed us if our thoughts are 100% unified..." Yoh began.

"We can wield 100% of Amidamaru's and Minato's powers," Hinata finished.

"Our thoughts are now one...in our determination to beat you!" they both said determinedly.

Yoh went into a stance that he is copying from Amidamaru. Putting both pipes to each of his waist-side. Holding it as if it were swords. Hinata too was in a different stance than the other one. Holding the Wind Dragon with both of her hands on it's sheath. Putting the sword to her right while crouching her knees down a little.

Manta's eyes widen. "That stance! Amidamaru's legendary fighting stance! The Bane of a Thousand Enemies!! The stance that earned him the title of 'fiend' 600 years ago!! TATHAGATA!!!! But what's that stance Hinata's in?" Manta wondered.

Ryuou smirked. He knew what stance Hinata's using. He wasn't expecting her to use it so soon really.

Ren smirked arrogantallly. "Ha! Your thoughts are one, you say? What a load of crap. Equals can never cooperate totally, not even best friends," he said while twirling his spear and then swished it behind him, putting his right knee down on the floor with his left knee up.

"Was there ever a time...when your friend did everything exactly as you wanted!?" Ren shouted with a grin. He charged at Yoh and Hinata.

"Yes!! Here's our answer!!!!!" they both shouted.

Yoh first charged an attack at Ren. "AMIDARYU HALO BLADE!!!!!"

The attack broke Ren's spear and sent him flying in the air. Ren was sore but still consciousness. He noticed Hinata above him. Her blood dripping down on his face. Her purple eyes, piercily looking at his own eyes. He felt a soft shiver down his spine looking at them.

Slowly Hinata lifted her head, revealing her whole face. Soon her eyes showed a bit of blue color with her purple eyes. Both her hands held on the hilt of the Wind Dragon. The sword pulsed from the powers and chakra mixing with it. "MINARYU WIND DRAGON BLADE!!!!"

Hinata stroke the blade upward and slashed the attack down. A dragon was made from the attack, a wind dragon. It attacked toward the shocked Shaman. It strucked it's attack directly at him. Cutting through his shirt, giving him an awful bloodied scar across his chest. It wasn't life threatening at least but it still hurt like hell to Ren.

As Ren fell to consciousness he thought, _'100% Integration! Is it possible...!? Could they both, too...have the potential to be the...Shaman King and Queen?'_

Manta was in awed but there were still so many questions that still need to be aswered. He knew at that time that he knew so little about Shamans.

Both Yoh and Hinata collapsed to the ground, unconscious. "Hinata! Yoh!" Manta yelled worriedly.

Ryuou caught both of them before they can hit the floor. Manta ran up to him and asked with a worried voice, "Are they alright?"

Minato and Amidamaru finally appeared. "Don't worry. They're both alright, just exhausted. We should put them to the hospital," Minato suggested but then thought. _'Much to Hinata's dismay and grieve. Too many bad memories for her,'_

Everyone agreed with Minato. They all left, taking the two exhausted and injured Shamans to the hospital. Not knowing that this is just the beginning of a long journey.

* * *

**Finally done!!! Hoped to liked it everyone! I know I sure did. Warning for everyone! I might not be able to update as quickly as you can see. Since my stupid laptop broke down. I'll try updating quickly. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter and Please Review everyone!!!!**

**Next time in Konoha's Shaman Girl!: The Torturious Fiance**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I'm back!! Sorry for not updating so soon. I'm starting to get lazy but don't worry I'll try to update much quicker. Announcement for my readers! The votes are done and ready to be announced. For the pairings they are SasukexAnna!!! Whoa, I didn't find that surprising. If I ever meet their children I'll be god danm scared. Considering how...scary when they give out those glares.(Shudder) Boy won't that be scary. For Naruto, it seems he won't be with anyone. Which is sad really, oh well. To those who expected the others please don't leave!!!! I promise I'll make sure to you readers that you'll still love it! I know how people intend not to keep going because of the pairings and such but really it'll get good. So please bear with me. On the other note I need to know whether or not that Naruto and Sasuke should or should not compete in the Shaman Fight. I already gotten 2 No's for it. Also thanks for the Reviews! I absolutely love them!! I felt soo happy hearing people love my fic!!!!! Just to let you know Yoh and Hinata's relationship will get really stronger and a bit shifted. Hope you enjoy this chapter!^^**

**(Author's Notes)**

"Talk"

_'Think'_

"Ghost Talk"

_'Ghost Think'_

**"Integration with Ghosts"**

**"Other Voices inside Hinata's Head"**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: The Torturous Fiancé

In the Funbari General Hospital, Yoh and Hinata are both in bed unconscious. Yoh is still asleep from exhaustion. Meanwhile Hinata is bandaged on her right shoulder, sweating and panting from her high fever. Ever since Amidamaru, Minato, Ryuou, and Manta brought them to the hospital, Hinata gained a high fever and few deep injuries. Everyone became worried but still tried to remain calm

Her fever and pants still increased by the day. During the next three days since the battle with Ren her fever kept increasing. All of the doctors did everything they could to decrease it.

Right now Manta began to get more worried by the day for both of his friends. He's now sitting next to Yoh's bed with Amidamaru at the other side of Yoh. While Minato and Ryuou are with Hinata in another room that is nearby Yoh's room.

"He still hasn't regained consciousness. Not even Hinata is doing any better. Come on Yoh…" Manta looked at his best friend sadly. "It's been three days since he's been unconscious. I can understand why Hinata isn't still awake but why Yoh too?" Manta asked.

"…No. Hinata's wound shouldn't keep her that way. Minato knows this as well. No, total integration put a sever strain in Lady Hinata's**(I just found out it was 'Lady' or 'Lord' for a girl. I feel stupid doing that)** mind and body. Much more sever than Yoh's condition. To think I let this happen to Lord Yoh. Guilt consumes me! If only I were stronger!"A big powerful and dark despair, firing aura was surrounding Amidamaru. He clutched his sword hard.

Manta sweatdrop at the back of his head. "Y-you're scaring me, Amidamaru! It's not your fault! It was that Ren guy!" Manta said.

Just remembering the other Shaman made him worried and uneased. "Who was he...and why did he attack Yoh? And who's this _Ruler of the Shamans_? You've got to tell us Yoh!!" Manta said.

Those words echoed toward Yoh which led him have a flashback when he was a kid.

_--Flashback--_

_1989 IZUMO, JAPAN_

_Up in the forest of Mt. Sanbe was 4 year old Yoh, concentrating his spiritual energy on a leaf bellow him. He tried harder and harder till it failed miserably. Up on a rock was an old man, he was bald on top of his head. With black hair sticking out on the right and the left of his head like a clown. He wore a light-dark green small yukata with a green sash holding it in place. He wore a brown-greenish pants and wore regular wooden sandals. _**(Sorry if my description sucks, just look up on YouTube or something. Just to let you know the old man is Yoh's grandfather)**

_The old man has two small ticks on his bald forehead. _"What was that!?"_ he screamed out. _"You've been training for 4 years! And yet, you can't even summon an earth spirit!?"_ The old man was very kicked off to his grandson._

_Yoh looked up at him and whined out, _"Aw, grandpa! How can you expect me to do this!?...What's the point anyways?" _Yoh asked with a cute pout._

_Yohmei Asakura easily jumped and landed safely to the ground. _"One who calls something _impossible_ just because _he_ hasn't learned it...One who gives up too easily..."_Yohmei concentrated his spiritual energy to 5 specific leaves and lifted them up in the air with a light glow around them._ "...can never get anything done!"_Yohmei shouted angrily. The leaves shaped themselves into small creatures. They all charged themselves toward the boy._

_Yoh's eyes widen with fright. _"Oh, shit!! Leaf spirits?!"

_Each leaf spirit punched or kicked the poor boy in multiple areas. While this was going on Yohmei started to lecture the boy, _"The specialty of the Onmyoji, Japan's Shamans...Shikigami--Familiar Spirits. From the leaves or bits of paper, an Onmyoji can summon an army of such spirits to do his bidding,"

_The spirits soon poofed away back into leaves. When they were gone Yoh fell into a lake with a big splash. Yohmei ignored this and continued with his lecture to the boy._

"These spirits are useful for everything from household chores to assassinations. They have played a significant role in Japanese history. They have played a significant role in Japanese history. Yoh, if you grow to be a Bona Fide Shaman...you can wield fantastic powers for the rest of your life,"_ Yohmei smirked and continued, _"For instance! If you _change class _to an Onmyoji like me...the rich and powerful will pay you to divine their fortunes, and once you have their confidence, you will never have to worry about money. If you become an Itako, like your grandmother--who even now is training her pupil on Mt. Osore in Aoyama prefecture...you will be able to summon and commune with ghosts from anywhere. Even souls who have gone to their eternal rest,"

"If you become a cleric like your mother, the Miko at a local shrine, you could hear voices of the Gods just like the Ancient Queen Himiko, and save the people from calamities. And even your father, a dedicated Mountaineer, will one day reap the benefits of his life as an Ascetic, and summon the very deities!"_ Yohmei finished. He then frowned and pointed at Yoh, accusingly. _"Well? Now can you see the value of being a Shaman!? As a member of the Asakura family, the heir to a long line of Shamans, you can at least learn to master SHIKIGAMI!" _Yohmei snapped._

_Yoh, who is still in the lake and wet, glared at his grandfather. He closed his right eye and used his index finger to pull down his eyelid and sticked out his tongue in a childish manner. _"I don't wanna,"_ he simply said._

_Yohmei fumed at his grandson._ "What!?"_ he shouted._

_Yoh just looked at him in a bored manner while looking annoyed at his grandfather. _"The other kindergartners have never heard of Shamans. Besides, other normal people can't see ghosts and spirits, right?" _Yoh informed and asked his grandfather._

_Yohmei sat back down on the flat rock. He looked thoughtful but still has a deep frown on his face._ "True, Shamans are special. They link this world and the next,"

_The 4 year old boy crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. _"That's boring. It won't impress my friends, and mom says there aren't many jobs for Shamans anymore. So I don't wanna be one,"_ he said._

_Yohmei glared at Yoh. _"Then what _do_ you want to do when you grow up?" _Yohmei asked, sternly._

_Yoh opened his eyes and said, _"I just want to...listen to my favorite music all day. Relax, and live in comfort and convenience,"_Lots of sparkles and light surrounded Yoh._

"YOU IDIOT!" _was heard all around the mountains._

_Later that night they both set up a camp fire with Yoh's clothes hung nearby it to dry off the water. All Yoh wore was his black boxers. On his head was a big swollen bump. Yoh kept rubbing it to ease the pain. Yohmei sighed, having his pipe near his lips. Smoke coming out of the pipe._

"This is why you are a failure," _Yohmei began, _"Who can do nothing more than see spirits,"

_Yoh glared at his grandfather with a tear coming down from his right eye. While rubbing the bump. _"That _hurt_. You didn't have to hit me," _Yoh grumbled._

_Yohmei gave an irritating face with his eyes closed._ "It couldn't be more pathetic,"_Yohmei sighed, having his pipe at the side on his mouth._

_Yoh gotten up and went toward his dry clothes. _"Hmph, I may be pathetic, but I still--"

"Not you! I was talking about the world," _Yohmei cut off with annoyance._

_Yoh looked at his grandfather and gave a confused look._ "The world?"

_Yohmei looked distant in his eyes. His face soften. He then sighed. _"You're just a product of your generation. Soon people will have completely forgotten the spirits of the land," _Yohmei said. He gotten up and jumped up on a rock that was at the end of a cliff and crossed his legs, sitting down on it. _"Come take a look,"

_After Yoh quickly changed back into his clothes he ran after him. He frowned with confusion. _"What are you..." _Yoh's eyes widen from shock. _"The city...when did it get so close?" _he asked._

_In front of them were the buildings of the city of Japan. Yoh couldn't believe how close it was. Just awhile ago it was much further from here, but now..._

"Inevitably, people multiply and cities grow. So I won't fuss about the loss of the wilderness. But human beings cannot escape the cycle of life,"_Yohmei explained. 'But there is the reality that the Elemental Countries will always be fresh of it. Never building so much technology as it is here. The Shinobis will never share their lands from outside their lands, especially to us Shamans. The war of anger and hatred toward the Shamans are still strong...not that it is said with us. Of course we too feel hatred and dislike towards them,'_

"Cycle?" _Yoh asked, getting Yohmei out of his thoughts._

_Yohmei nods. _"If the forests are destroyed, there will be less oxygen. If the soil is eroded, the land will become barren and the water will run from it's course. All things in this world are connected in a great cycle. No one can foresee how our present actions will come around and affect the Earth. Not even the most advanced civilization can know everything about this world in which we live," _Yohmei explains._

_He gotten up and folded his arms behind him. He looked up ahead from the cliff. _"That's why people need guidance to survive on this planet,"

_Yoh's eyes widen and felt a small sweat coming down his right cheek. _"You mean..."

_Yohmei turned around his head and smirked at his grandson. _"The ultimate, omniscient spirit. The Great King of Spirits--whom people call _God_," _he said._

_Yoh's eyes widen even more and felt the wind pass over to his right. _"The King...of Spirits..." _he whispered._

_Yohmei looked back and closed his eyes, fully focused in his thoughts. _"He has many names and forms, but only a very few have ever met him. Those blessed few revealed to the rest of us the will of the King of Spirits, to establish balance in the world..."_ he slowly opened his eyes toward the city, _"So that greed would not lead us down the path to ruin," _Yohmei finished._

"Hey, grandpa... what kind of person can meet this _King of Spirits_!?" _Yoh asked._

_Yohmei chuckled, still not turning back at him. _"Well...only someone who can become one with the King of Spirits, one who has the powers of all Shamans. Only the _Shaman King_...those who human history calls _saviors_. In any case, you don't care. It's late," _Yohmei turned around, heading the opposite direction from the cliff. _"Let's go home, take a hot bath, and go to bed,"

_Behind Yohmei stood Yoh, shaking with his hands clenched into fists. _"It...it...it,"

_The old man looked at Yoh questionably. _"What's wrong? Did our talk confuse you?" _he asked._

_Yoh grinned, feeling totally amazed. _"Wow! It's so cool! Could I be a Shaman King too!?"

_Yohmei looked shocked but in a positive way. He then laughed whole heartily._ "Fat chance! You don't just _decide_ to be a Shaman King,"_he said. He bend down and grinned at Yoh. _"What's got into you, Yoh? Why would such things interest a lazy fellow like you?"_ he asked._

"Because! If I were friends with the _King of Spirits_ I could do whatever I wanted for the rest of my life! I'd never have to work!" _he said. You could practically see stars inn his eyes and around him like a shiny car that's been washed._

_Yohmei on the other hand was a different story. His background cracked from the happy background. His jaw fell open with disbelief toward the boy. Yoh on the other hand didn't notice the his grandfather's reaction. _"C'mon grandpa, tell me how to be the Shaman King! I'll train real hard!"

_Yohmei just gave an angry and scary expression toward Yoh. With lots of tick marks on his already wrinkled face._

"YOU IDIOT! You could never be one!!!!" Yohmei shouted.

"Itai!"

_--Flashback Ended--_

Yoh immediately sat up from the bed with his hands in front of his face. "Grandpa, don't hit me!!"

Manta's and Amidamaru's eyes widen from shock. Yoh then noticed his grandfather wasn't around but still remembered his grandfather talking about the Shaman King.

Manta and Amidamaru were both in tears. Relieved to see him alright. "Lord Yoh has awakened!" Amidamaru shouted out happily.

Yoh didn't pay any attention. He was sort of in a daze. His eyes were wide, slightly from realization. "Oh, I get it. The _Ruler of the Shamans_Ren was talking about...it must've been the Shaman King," He said aloud.

These words shocked Amidamaru and Manta.

_"NANI!?"_

Yoh frowned while having his left hand on his forehead. "That's why I started training, to be the Shaman King. But somehow the training became an end in itself," he said.

Manta put both of his hands on his head while looking frustrated. "Hold the phone! What are you talking about?" Manta asked.

Amidamaru wiped the tears away. "He makes no sense, but I'm glad he's still alright. I felt more dead than...than usual. I was distraught," he sniffed out.

Yoh immediately put on the headphones behind his ears feeling more comfortable with them on. Manta pounded on the bed and yelled out, "Shaman King!? Shaman King!? What the heck's a Shaman King!?"

"Oh, settle down. And I came all this way expecting to find you in a coma. What's the commotion about anyway?" a feminine, yet powerful voice asked.

This surprised everyone, Yoh was especially shocked. He gulped audibly. There in front of the door stood a beautiful girl with an authority and commanded aura. She has blond hair with a red bandanna tied on her head. Around her neck were beautiful prayer beads. She wears a simple black dress that ended above her knees, with wooden sandals. On her shoulder, she carries a stick with a bagged pouch tied on the end of the stick.

Manta frowned while pointing at the girl. "Hold it right there! Who are you?! You sure you have the right room?"

Yoh's eyes widen. "Uh, Manta look out!!"

The next thing Manta knew was a big painful throb on his cheek. The girl slapped the boy without anyone could see it coming. It was too fast for them. The girl glared at Manta. "Don't talk to me like that, shrimp. I'm a Shaman. Anna, the Itako and Yoh Asakura's fiance," Anna said.

Manta's eyes widen. "Nani?! this girl is Yoh's fiance?!" he shouted out.

Both Amidamaru and Manta thought of one person. _'Hinata!'_

Everyone knew how Yoh's and Hinata's close relationship. They all know that Hinata is developing feelings toward Yoh. Even Yoh is also developing feelings toward the kuniouchi but of course hasn't realize it...yet. Ryuou doesn't even mind since he has gotten to know Yoh. Minato, Amidamaru, Ryuou, and Manta wanted Yoh and Hinata to be together and end up being a couple. But now...things are going to get complicated.

"Correct, and I'm putting you, Yoh, on my special intensive training program today! No arguments! You're gonna make me the first lady of the Shaman World!!" Anna said, with a no nonsence tone.

Yoh sweated. "Anna...how'd you find...uh, know I was here?" Yoh asked nervously.

"You know her?" Manta asked, feeling very shocked.

"Of _course_ I _found_you, Yoh. You're own grandmother, Kino Asakura, trained me. Anna Kyoyama, Itako, 13 years old," Anna introduced herself. She then summoned a few ghosts with her prayer beads in a matter of seconds. "My specialty is channeling. As an _Itako_, I can summon ghosts whenever and wherever I want. Even ghosts in heaven, where normal Shamans can't reach,"

Manta immediately recognized the ghosts Anna summoned. "Those are ghosts that--!!"

Anna dispelled them and put the prayer beads back on. "The ghosts of Funbari Hill keep me well informed on Yoh's activities...well, not all of them for some reason they leave out some details. So, how ya been, Yoh? I haven't seen you since Kino and I went home for New Year's," Anna said.

Yoh could feel sweat, no, a lot of sweat coming down on the back of his head. He knows why the ghosts left out a few details about what he was doing. _'Aw, man! If Anna finds out about Hinata and I...she's going to kill me!! She can really get jealous that always scares the shit out of me! I just hope she doesn't do anything to Hinata. It's not like we're together or anything like a couple,'_ Just having that last thought made Yoh feel a throb and aching feeling in his chest.

Manta looked back and forth between Yoh and Anna, who is now sitting on the bed. "Huh--nani!? You're both Shamans and grew up together!?" Manta asked with disbelief.

"You catch on quick," Anna said.

Suddenly Ryuou burst inside looking all worried and a bit pale. "You guys, it's Hinata!! She's-! Oh, Yoh you're up? That's great! Who's the girl?" Ryuou suddenly asked after noticing Anna sitting down on the bed.

"That's Anna. What's wrong, Ryuou? What happened to Hinata? Is she ok?" Yoh asked, worriedly.

Anna raised an eye-brow. _'Who's Hinata? Yoh better not be cheating on me,'_ she thought angrily with a small frown.

Ryuou gulped before saying, "I'm not sure. Hinata's isn't looking very good. Her left arm was covered by some scars that's completely covered by flesh blood. Not only her arm, but so is her right cheek. Her body heat began to rise at a high rate. Her fever is getting way out of control! She kept thrashing in her sleep. Minato and I tried everything we could to calm her down but that didn't work. The only ones who could calm her down are Naruto and Sasuke, but since they aren't here we don't know what to do! A few seconds later a big lavender-purple energy shot out of her body. It completely surrounded her whole body. We don't know what to do or what's going on! Then she--!"

Ryuou was cut off when they heard someone screaming in pain. Yoh's eyes widen. He knows that voice anywhere! _'HINATA!!'_Yoh immediately dashed out of the room toward the next room with Minato and Ryuou right behind him.

Once they've gotten there Yoh felt his chest ache just looking to what he is seeing. There on the bed was Hinata, sweating, flushed from the fever, covered in blood on her left arm and right cheek, and screaming in pain. Lavender-purple energy surrounded Hinata's body. Minato held on to Hinata's hand, trying to calm her down but it didn't seem to work.

"Hinata!!!!" Yoh and Manta yelled out worriedly.

They both ran toward Hinata, only to be blown back from the purple energy. Yoh picked himself up while rubbing his head which hit the wall behind him.

"Minato! What happened to Hinata-chan!?!?" Yoh asked.

Before Minato can explain a low dangerous growl was heard from Hinata. Manta soon after sat up next to Yoh. His eyes widen with worry from looking at Hinata. Minato, Ryuou, Yoh and Manta saw the purple energy going wild and shaping itself. Hinata's nails soon grown into dangerous claws, ripping the sheets she was holding onto. The visible old scar on her right cheek and left arm grew more fiercer and more dangerous. Her teeth grew into fierce fangs while she snarled. Her hair became a bit more wild.

Minato's and Ryuou's eyes widen. The chakra turned a much darker purple. Soon enough the chakra turned it's shape into that of a 7 tailed wolf. Minato grew worried. _'This chakra! This is completely similar to Kyuubi's!! But that's...! That wolf! I know I've seen it before! But where?!'_

Yoh went closer to Hinata, ignoring the pain he's feeling from the dark purple colored chakra. All Yoh mattered was getting Hinata to calm down. He could pratically feel her pain. _'Hinata-chan!'_

Yoh grabbed Hinata into a soft embrace. Even with the dangerous situation Minato and Ryuou couldn't help but snicker at the scene. Manta blushed at the affection he's now seeing.

"Hinata calm down. Everything is ok. Please Hina-chan, wake up, please," Yoh pleaded.

The chakra started to calm down into a light color of lavender. Making it feel warm and calm. The wolf also calmed down along with it. The wolf looked at Yoh with soft eyes that he noticed. **"Please look out for my imouto while I sleep for awhile. I'll be able to fully awake and be with her soon. Yoh, look out for her," **The wolf requested.

Yoh nods in agreement that made the 7 tailed wolf in peace, retreating inside her little sister once more. Hinata slowly opened her eyes, looking at Yoh with tired eyes. "Y-Yoh-kun," Hinata said in a soft soothing voice.

Yoh smiled warmly at her. "Glad you're awake, Hina-hime,"

Hinata's eyes widen and blushed ten times shades of red. "Y-Y-Yoh-san!" she squeaked out. The next thing anyone know it she fainted.

Yoh's eyes widen. "Hinata!? What's wrong? Hey, Hinata?!"

Minato chuckled. "Don't worry Yoh. She's alright, just fainted,"

Minato, Ryuou, and Manta made their way to the bed. Yoh carefully set Hinata on the bed and tucked her in. "Will she be alright?" Manta asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine. She just needs rest," Ryuou reassured

Manta sighed, feeling very relieved. Then remembered about something earlier. "Hey Yoh? What did that Anna girl mean by fiance?" Manta asked.

"Fiance?" Minato and Ryuou asked, blankly.

Yoh sighed but then started explaining.

* * *

At the end of the explanation all three were in shock. Especially Manta. "...What!? You come from a long line of Shamans and your parents arranged your marriage with another Shaman family to keep the bloodline going?!" Manta yelled out.

Luckily it didn't wake Hinata up much to Minato's and Ryuou's relief. They did not want Hinat to feel depressed with the news. Although...their not sure if she knows her feelings toward Yoh. Yoh sat down on the edge of the bed and sweatdrop on his forehead and groaned. "The Shaman population is declining, so our parents are very determined," he explained.

Manta frowned. "Sounds reasonable," he said but then thought, _'If only his parents met Hinata. They might arrange an marriage toward the both. Which will probably lead Hinata to faint, but there is the fact with Shamans and the Shinobis still enemies against each other,'_

Yoh put his hand on the right side of his face, feeling very fustrated and filled with dread. "I knew this day would come but I prayed they wouldn't set me up with _her._What a fix..." Yoh said.

Manta audably gulped. "I-is it that bad...!?" he asked, worriedly.

Yoh could feel more sweat just thinking about his past experience with Anna. "Every memory I have of her, ends with me in tears,"

Manta instantly paled while Minato and Ryuou shiver. Minato hoped Anna and Anko never meet. Just the thought made him shiver to every inch in his ghostly bones.

"Now she's determined to make me the Shaman King and I know why, the omnipotent King of Spirits...will make the world anyway the Shaman King wants," Yoh explained.

Manta sweatdropped and has his eye-lids half closed. "Oh, I get it. So if you're the chief, she's the _'first lady'_..."

"Well, we better get back since I know Anna will think I ran away from her. Let's go Manta," Yoh said, not wanting to go and leave Hinata.

Manta nods, he too didn't want to leave Hinata but he knows Minato and Ryuou will take care of her. "Ok, see you Minato, Ryuou,"

After they left Minato and Ryuou looked at one another with dread and worry. It looks like they might have to fight Yoh during the Shaman Fights. They know that this will tear Yoh and Hinata apart. They just hope that will never happen.

What nobody knows was that Hinata was awake the whole time. After months of training she's gotten better and better. Hinata could feel the aching pain inside her chest that's gotten very tight after hearing that Yoh has a fiance. She tried to shake the feeling away but she just can't. Then there was the news about him competing to be the Shaman King. It was begin to be too much for her.

She couldn't deny it. She was love with Yoh. Hinata knew but didn't want to accept the truth. Now more than ever she wishes she never have these feelings for the lazy Shaman. Hinata didn't like the aching feeling she's now feeling. Oh how she wished she doesn't have these strong feelings for the boy.

Just thinking about him with another made her feel crushed and alone. The feeling was familiar somehow. It felt like she felt this before...a long time ago. She doesn't know why but it felt familiar and yet not so much. The feeling that she didn't really feel familiar was the feeling of betrayal. That was the one feeling that was different. Even so it felt like she felt her heart break in two for the second time. Only this time it hurts more than it did than the first.

A tear can be felt running on her cheek. _'Why? Why is it that I fell in love with him? I only saw him as a friend but...when did it turned into something more than that?' _she asks herself while thinking all those times spending with Yoh. _'Why? What have you done to me...Yoh-kun?'_

* * *

On the way back Yoh felt uneasy. He really wished Anna wasn't back. For some reason he felt...worried. He knew how close he was to Hinata but...he knows that it'll be impossible. He was already engaged to Anna. Not to mention that Anna is in love with him. Besides he did see Hinata as a friend...right? Yeah they have gotten much closer but that's what friends do but right about now he doesn't know.

After years without a _human_friend he wasn't sure if it's the same he does with ghosts. He could only sigh. Hopefully Anna will buy that Hinata was just a friend and nothing more. Ok...that last thought kind of bothers him. I mean a lot. Yoh shrugged it off...of course but it still bothered him.

Manta on the other hand noticed someone was missing. _'I wonder where Amidamaru is?'_ he wondered.

Once they were back to the room they both saw Anna still sitting on the bed. And Amidamaru...well let's say he's tied up in prayer beads around his waist. Anna turned around, looking at them in a bored and cold expression.

"Where were you? You let me wait here for a long time. Plus I tied up the samurai ghost so you wouldn't run away from me," Anna said.

Amidamaru looked at them with tears running down his face.

Manta couldn't believe what he is seeing. His eyes widen in shock. "AMIDAMARU!?" Manta yelled.

"Lord Yoh...who is this she-devil?"Amidamaru asked, still in tears while biting his lower lip.

Yoh started to twitch angrily. "Darn it...! Anna, I wasn't going to run for it in the first place!" he shouted but then thought, _'Since Hinata is still going to be in the hospital for a few days,'_

She simply relaxed not effected from his outburst with her eyes closed. "Don't pretend you're so tough, Yoh," she said.

_'Although, I do wonder where he went and about this Hinata girl,'_ Anna thought.

Yoh clutched his hand and frowned, "What did you...? Ok, pack up your special training, and go! I have my own way of doing things. So beat it!!" Yoh said.

Anna stood up in front of him which made him lean back and audibly gulped. Anna opened her mouth and said, "I guess this means...you want to die," Anna glared down at Yoh.

Yoh looked confused at her, still frowning. "What...?"

"If that Ren guy comes after you again...you'll be _lucky_ to achieve 100% Integration again. Just look what it did to you this time," Anna explained, plainly.

Yoh's eyes widen. "How...how did you know about Ren?" Yoh asked.

Anna frowned a bit. "I told you, I know _everything_ about you. Except with a few event to what's happened to you a few months after you entered Tokyo. Anyway like I was saying, at your present level, you can't beat him," Anna explained, moving toward the half opened window and fully opened it with her eyes closed.

"Or the other powerful Shamans from all over the world you have to face. Shaman King is a highly contested position...a dream upon a dream," Anna finished.

Amidamaru's eyes widen. "The world...!?"

Manta felt confused and bit panicked. "Hold on! What do you mean from all over the world!? Was that why Ren came to Japan!?" Manta asked.

"Y-you don't mean..." Yoh stuttered out with his eyes still wide opened.

Anna didn't turn around to answer but said, "Yup, mankind has forgotten the spiritual world and succumbed to greed. The world is coming apart, the time of the gathering has come. Shamans from all over the world want to find the great spirit. It's time to see who will be the next Shaman King, the next Messiah. **The Shaman Fight in Tokyo** is coming," Anna finished, finally turning around with an serious expression.

Amidamaru's and Manta's eyes widen from shock. "Shaman Fight? Tokyo?" Manta asked.

Soon enough Manta laughed. "Is it some kind of sports events? And why Tokyo?" Manta asked, as if the whole thing that Anna said was all a joke.

That ticked Anna in a very bad way. She immediately slapped Manta on the face...as if he was punched instead. She narrowed her eyes at him. "This is serious. The Shaman fight is held wherever the most disorder prevails. That's where the Messiah will appear. The world's most powerful Shamans have already begun to assemble in Tokyo. Bringing their foreign beliefs and their prized ghosts," Anna explains.

Amidamaru looked at Anna with amazement. "Then Ren was one of them? Amazing...that explains why he attacked Lord Yoh. So that...was a Shaman fight," he said while remembering the fight with Minato and Hinata.

"Yoh," Anna said in a commanding voice which made Yoh straighten up, looking nervous, "For you to survive these battles, I have to pound the laziness out of you,"

Yoh gulped, not wanting what she has planned to make him not to be himself...being lazy that is. Now more than ever wishes she wasn't here. Hinata let's him being lazy...ok ever since Hinata was around he wasn't _that _lazy since he didn't like the idea of her doing everything. It goes to show that's how much Hinata effects him.

Anna frowns while crossing her arms on her chest. "My goal is to be the first lady of the Shaman world. You're going to be my husband, so you will be the Shaman King--even if it kills you. After all, I deserve nothing else," she said, now has her fists on each of her hips.

Yoh, Amidamaru, and Manta on the other hand gave out a gape and disbelief looks at her.

Things are now starting to get interesting. Yoh isn't the only one who will be training, Minato and Ryuou now knowing the test for entering the Shaman Fight ever so close knows they have to train Hinata more than ever.

Not far off of Tokyo three people were heading this way. One was a 50 year old man straddling along with two 12/13 year old boys behind him. One of the boys that has blond spiked hair with blue azure eyes looked at the older man with excitement. "Are we almost there, Ero-sennin!?" he asked.

The older man looked ticked off at the hyperactive blond. "Not yet! And will you QUIT CALLING ME THAT!!!!!!" he shouted while hitting the blond on the head.

The other boy that has raven color hair with black, onyx eyes looked at the older man with an raised eye-brow. "You should have gotten used to it by now. Besides he has the right to, since you are after all a pervert," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The blond grinned at the other's direction. "Sasuke's right! If you stop being a pervert I _might_ give you some respect,"

The older man sighed. "Never mind. We'll be in Tokyo in about a month or so," he said.

Both boys smiled and thought, _'We're coming Hinata. We're almost there,'_

The Kyuubi on the other hand sensed the same energy again. He knows the energy. It was familiar, and not to mention it's in Tokyo. He wonders but stops it's tracks. It's red slitted eyes widened.

**_'It couldn't be...! Hmmm, it seems she's there. To think Kiyomi is still alive...or I think she is. Things are starting to get much more interesting indeed,'_**

Not further from them that are closer to Tokyo there were 4 men in black cloaks with red clouds on them were standing closer and closer to it.

"So the 7-Tailed is here?"

"Yes, she sealed herself in a mortal girl,"

"Who is she, un?"

"Hinata Hyuuga,"

"A Hyuuga?"

"She's not like the rest. Am I right, Itachi?"

Itachi, behind the emotionless mask looked sadly just thinking what they have to do to the Hyuuga girl. "Yes,"

"In what way, un?"

"She's too gentle and kind. Not to mention she's extremely weak,"

"But what happens if she grew stronger?"

"We're still powerful enough to attack her,"

"He's right, besides I heard the Kyuubi brat and your little brother is heading this way,"

"Not to mention one of the Legendary Sennin, Jiraiya, is with them,"

"Hmmm, things will get complicated. Especially if I heard correctly that Orichimaru is also heading this way,"

"For what, un?"

"For the Hyuuga,"

"Then we better get her first or kill him,"

"Easy Kisame, we can't be too hasty,"

"Alright..."

"Let's go,"

With that the 4 vanished into the night.

* * *

**I'm done! Hoped you liked it!!=^-^= Again sorry if this is late. I have so many storied to update now, not to mention being lazy now and then. Anyway see you next time! Please Review!!!!!!! Also you can still vote whether or not Naruto and Sasuke can participate the Shaman Fight. The next chapter is going to be about Naruto's and Sasuke's journey and training with Jiraiya. It's sort of like a flashback only it talks about what had they been doing. Till next time!**

**Next time on Konoha's Shaman Girl: Chapter 7-The Journey with the Pervert**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Wow! I'm real impressed with myself by seeing how many Reviews I keep getting for my fics. So far A Shinigam's Angel has the most popular and Reviews out of all my stories. I'm up to 63 Reviews for crying out loud! Then there is this fic Konoha's Shaman Girl that is also up to 40 Reviews! Third place Natsume Uzumaki: Twin Sister which I will change the title to NaruNatsu Uzumaki-Namikaze since that's much better than the other one. Seriousily everyone I totally love your Reviews!!! I thought I was going to cry for joy...ok I am on the inside. I just hope everyone will keep Reviewing and enjoying my story as time passes by. But there is still one more thing. School is starting and I might not be able to update for awhile but I will try to update as fast as I can. I love writing this for everyone. Anyway this next chapter will about the training trip with Jiraiya! This may be short but I'll try my best to make it good and long. The next chapter will have more action to it along with friendships and a bit of romantic feelings...if you can detect it! Some scenes might show about Hinata's own training as well for the Shaman Fight that will take place. Along with major drama events. Anyway hope you enjoy Chapter 7!=^-^=**

**(Author's Notes)**

"Talk"

_'Think'_

"Ghost Talk"

_'Ghost Think'_

**"Integration with Ghosts"**

**"Other Voices/Kiyomi/Kyuubi Talking"**

**_'Other Voices/Kiyomi/Kyuubi Thoughts'_**

**Disclaimer: Forgot to put this down on the last chapter. Anyway...I do not own Naruto or Shaman King. If I did Naruto would have been with Hinata from the start!!!! And I would been danm rich!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: The Journey with the Pervert**

After both Sasuke and Naruto were aloud out of the hospital they both packed their stuff they will bring with them in the next 3 years. They both couldn't wait. Not only were they going to be trained by one of the Legendary Sennin but they will meet their imouto soon. As they head out they met up with Sakura. Of course Sakura hugged the Uchiha, much to his annoyance and Naruto's pity for his aniki. Naruto knows that Sasuke doesn't have any feelings to their pink-haired team mate.

Tsunade of course glomped Naruto, saying to make sure to be careful. Naruto only smiled at the woman. Sasuke stepped next to him and noticed all of the Rookie 9 and Team Gai along with their senseis were there to see them off. It was sad to for all of them.

Neji soon stepped forward to Naruto and Sasuke with a sad expression. He held out a scroll. Both boys looked at him questionably about it. He slightly smiled at them.

"This is a letter for, Hinata-sama. It's from me," Neji explained.

Sasuke looked at him wearly. "What for?" He asked rudely, yet coldly. Not forgetting what Naruto has told him about this bastard tearing his little sister apart.

Neji looked down in shame. "It's an apology. I was so blinded in rage and hatred that...I just couldn't think or see clearly. I...wanted to say that I'm sorry to, Hinata-sama," Neji explained.

Naruto looked at him softly. Closing his eyes, he grinned at Neji. Reaching out for the letter he said, "It's ok, Neji. I'm sure imouto-chan will forgive you. She isn't one not to forgive others. I'll be sure to give this to her personally. Alright?" Naruto said.

Neji nods with a happy smile while Sasuke smirked, knowing what his dope of a brother was right. Both along with Jiraiya, took one last look and left their home till they come back...with their imouto. Everyone looked sadly as their friends go to their new adventure that they don't even know. Things changed since the events on the Chunnin Exams along with Sasuke's retrieval happened. For one Ino doesn't have that silly crush to the Uchiha hearthrob for she finally realized on her true feelings on her lazy teammate. Which goes the same on Shikamaru who just asked Ino out, much to her joy. So they were now an official couple.

The next was Neji, who now sees the truth and the error of his ways. He wasn't the only one either.

Out in the shadows was one specific Hyuuga Heir, Hiashi Hyuuga.

As he watched the one boy changed his nephew but not only Neji...but he himself. Hiashi couldn't believe to what he has done to his own daughter! Hana's daughter...the only one who looked so much like his deceased wife. Because of lonely and cold heart he kicked his own daughter out of the compound. Which...by now was painful for him. If his daughter does comes back...he doesn't know if he could stand to look at her other than shame to what he has done to his own flesh and blood.

He can only hope that Hinata could forgive him. By one look Hiashi could tell that the Uzumaki and the Uchiha will never forgive him to what he has done to his daughter. All he could ask is for her forgivness and pray to Kami-sama that she'll be alright. He knows for sure that she was taken part on the Shama Fight. This worried him greatly after realizing to what he has done. Many Shamans across the world will be there...especially _him_!

Hana has warned him about that young teenager will start to look for Hinata. For you see, Hinata looked too much like that young teenager's _girl_ or more specific his Queen. Hana has told me that Hinata was his wife's reincarnation long ago. She told him about his history along with his love story on his wife, Hina-Hime. He was in love at first...but that changed soon after.

Later on he just used her while she still loved him and never knew. After he was reigned as Shaman King about a year or so after he ultimately betrayed her. Which led to her death. He never knew she could still die in anyway. But she did.

From what he learned from his dead wife that young teenager, who was more than 100 years old, is still looking for her. Or more specific, her reincarnation. This worried Hana when she was alive. Hana explained that he will look desperately, especially there will be nothing they could do once he does find her.

He has claimed her forever...no matter if she was dead or not. He has already claimed her in his own curse seal on her back. Once or twice the mark showed on her back. It was tattoed of a picture of angeled wings but what disturbed Hiashi and Hana was that they were drawned as if they were changed. Wings with chains, holding the wings.

Hana knew that sign. She said, that was a sign of no freedom in her body or soul once he finds her.

Her very being was chained and can never be free. From what Hiashi knows was that there was only one way to set her free. What that is, he will never know. Hiashi can only hope that there will be a way for her freedom. He knows for sure that he will be there...waiting for Hinata to be seen and for him to take.

Hiashi sighs tiredly, "Only time will tell it seems. Naruto...Sasuke, please look out for her," he whispers softly.

* * *

It's been 5 hours since the three left the village. A huge growl was heard in the blond's stomach, much to his embarrasment. Sasuke smirked, amusingly at his outo. He should have known it was about time for his stomach to start acting up. He's been with him for so long that he knows when Naruto's own stomach will begin to growl. Sighing, Sasuke reached out his backpack and took out an instant ramen cup for him.

Jiraiya noticed this as a sign to stop.

After Naruto finished eating his 9th cup of ramen, Jiraiya decided to talk. "Alright we'll start your training with these," Jiraiya said, brining out two pairs of wrist and ankle weights. Giving each pair to them. They were small but they could feel it's weights way a ton!

"What are these, Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked.

Ignoring his disrespected nam he looked at them seriousily. "These are chakra weights. You both noticed how fast Rock Lee can be once his own weights were off?"

Both boys nodded. Recalling the events from the preliminaries. Of course Sasuke had to watch them in the hospital to see what happened.

"Well, I'm going to do the same thing to you two. By using these weights not only will you become extremely fast but also full of stamina and endurance. These weights are completely different compared to Lee's if you two have noticed. This reason was that since Lee couldn't control chakra like the rest of us, he had to keep getting different types of weights. But since you two can all you have to do is add chakra toward the weights to make them heavier. I want you two to keep adding chakra toward them once you're used to them. I noticed that Hinata has used this method when I was doing my "research" before the Chuunin Exams. From what I can tell Minato must of told her the same thing and method," Jiraiya explained.

"More like peeping in the girl's hot springs," Naruto muttered which Sasuke manage to catch since he was closest to him.

Sasuke gave a questioning look. Naruto caught it and sighed. "I'll tell you later, aniki," Naruto said, fully knowing that if he told him now...well let's say they won't be able to have anyone to teach them.

With that the two boys put on the weights which brought them toward their knees after adding to their chakra just like Jiraiya had instructed. After cursing a few minutes both boys managed to stay in ballance. Jiraiya looked at them amusingly while they both glared at him, daring him to laugh then it's the 1000 years of death for him. Not wanting to get either boy's rath he didn't dare to say anything but to walk ahead.

After a few hours they finally made camp. They were still miles away toward a village. Both boys were thinking about the new adventures they will be having till they reached to their imouto. Hopefully they can make it there before she takes the test to enter the Shaman Fight. Finally with that last thought, they both fell asleep.

During the last month was long and hard. Jiraiya trained them hard on their Taijutsu and chakra control. Sasuke and Naruto both knew that the whole reason was so the perverted hermit can have more time to peek in the girl's hot springs in the village nearby. This mostly infuriated Sasuke which kind of scared Naruto to even go near him. He almost felt sorry for Ero-sennin...almost.

During the last month Sasuke kept muttering about putting the most horrible torture ever for Jiraiya that made Naruto shiver. He deffinately felt lucky to be his brother or else he was sure Sasuke would have done that same to him that he will do to Jiraiya.

To say the least the Toad Sage was horrified and pale the whole week. Even I, the auther, don't want to go into detail what the Uchiha had done to him to make him into such a state. Let's say I'm also pale and sweating like hell along with Naruto from witnessing it.

One thing was for sure...don't mess with an Uchiha's temper!

After that long and tiring month Jiraiya and Sasuke finally convinced Naruto not to wear his father's cloak. This brought a deep depression for the blond. It was the only gift that he has ever gotten from his father. Jiraiya and Sasuke knows this but both explained the reason.

If Minato's enemies were to witness him with that cloak they will no doubt know about him being the son of the 4th Hokage. With a defeated pout, Naruto obliged with anime tears coming down.

The next two months later both boys started to learn Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and some Genjutsu. But because of Naruto's bad chakra control, that he still needed to work on, wasn't able to make the most simplest. So Jiraiya decided to teach the boy how to cancel them and detect them at least. That way he wouldn't get trapped into one and become vulnerable to his enemies. Those same months Naruto convinced Jiraiya to help him with Hiraishin Jutsu from the scroll that both Hinata and Minato has given him before they left. Both Jiraiya and Sasuke were also surprised how much of a prodigy Naruto was, just like his father, when it somes to Seal Jutsus.

Jiraiya decided to teach Naruto the basics since Naruto wanted to be at least more connected to his father.

On the 4th month Jiraiya thought it was time for Naruto to learn the Uzumaki Kenjutsus. Sasuke too decided to learn some Kenjutsu. They were both good since they have been doing their Taijutsu training really hard. Their wrist and ankle weights must be about 400 lbs each...ok for Sasuke it was 108 lbs since he doesn't Naruto's impossible endurance from the Kyuubi.

Of course Jiraiya and Sasuke still need to refrain Naruto to not shout or be so loud if he wanted to be a true Shinobi. Of course the two were patient since they know it's a bad habit he has gotten to get attention.

Finally about half way on the 4th month Jiraiya told the boys it was time to go to Tokyo. This brought the boy's attention. They weren't that strong, even with all the training with the Sennin but they know that everything takes time. Even the best can't teach things right out the bat. So far Naruto learned 12 Ninjutsu, he was mid or higher Chuunin level on Taijutsu, about low level Jounin on Kenjutsu, mid Gennin on Genjutsu, and Jounin level on Seal Jutsus. Of course he was getting a deficult time now with it but still going at a high rate that made Jiraiys jealous. Always muttering about stupid blond protegies and their genius work on Seals. It was kind of funny.

Sasuke was a bit higher than him but doesn't mind. Since he is his older brother after all. Sasuke learned and copied from enemy shinobis about 28 Ninjutsus, low level on Taijutsu since he already gotten training on his speed and such from Kakashi, mid level Chuunin on Kenjutsu, and high level Chuunin on Genjutu. He didn't want to learn Seals since he knows that it just wasn't his thing. He knows for sure that Naruto will become a much powerful Seal Master than his father someday. Even Jiraiya agrees which made him proud. He was proud on both of his student's progress.

On the way Naruto kept bouncing around with a hyper and happy atmosphere around him. Jiraiya and Sasuke smirked amusingly at the blond's enthusiasm. But they know why the blond was being so happy. He was finally will be able to see Hinata...his imouto but what they don't know was that wasn't the only reason why he's so happy. He will finally be able to see his father again. Of course both know about this knowledge. What really shocked Naruto was that they too can see ghosts. It was probably about a 1 or 2 months ago that they found out about them having this ability.

_--Flashback--_

_1 or 2 months earlier_

_The three traveling shinobis finally came across a town but unlike the lively and happy village, filled with civilians or shinobis, it was empty...abondaned. Naruto couldn't help but shiver at the sight. Sasuke gulped, it felt too familiar. It was like he was seeing the ghostly and abondaned Uchiha estate. Jiraiya brought out his unusual serious face with narrowed eyes. Going around carefully, concentrating their chakra to lower down, except Naruto since he's having to lower at least less than half of his chakra._

_Soon enough Naruto noticed ghosts which started to creep him out. His dad he can live with since he was his own father. But other dead spirits scares the heck out of him. Hinata always teases him about a ghost behind him which made him jump up off the ground. Hinata and Minato (who he couldn't see during the time...so he doesn't know) laughed hystarically at him much to his annoyance. So now that he can see them, it's really getting to him. He tried to ignore them so he wouldn't scare Sasuke or Jiraiya._

_Too bad that didn't work since they can see them too!_

_Naruto turned to the two so he could take his mind off of them but noticed both his brother and Ero-sennin were a bit behind him and not moving. He noticed they were both deathly pale and sweating badly, not believing what they are seeing. Naruto blinked a few times till he finally figured out they too can see them. He sweatdropped when they started to scream. Kind of predictable for him but also hilarious. They both sounded like girls!_

_'Man, if only I have a recorder or even a camera it was have been good black-mail material. Oh well, Hinata, Ryuou, and dad would have laughed seeing this or pouted for missing it,' Naruto mused in his thoughts._

_He sighed, having to calm the two down._

_--Flashback End--_

It took awhile for them to calm down but eventually they both calmed their nerves. Sasuke blushed from embarrasment he had made in front of his brother. He was at least glad that his little brother didn't bring a camera. Uchiha's do not scream like a little girl! Naruto snickers weren't even helping his anger and embarrasment. Jiraiya on the other hand punched the little gaki, who is now not so little, on the head.

From what Naruto guessed was that his ability must of rubbed off on them. Basically because they were one of the few who were much closer to him just like he was with Hinata. Although Hinata must of rubbed off Sasuke too during the time but because of the curse seal it didn't awakened. That was the only possible explaination and since Naruto hasn't met any ghosts along the way Sasuke didn't know if his ability to see ghost awakened or not. Who knows.

The three shinobi travlers took up the pace though for they have gotten information that Orichimaru was targetting Hinata now! Since she isn't protected he decided to put the curse seal mark on her for her Byakugan along with something. What that is they don't know. But in the back of Sasuke's and Naruto's head felt like they do know but they can't really remember what that is. They can only hope they will get there in time before then.

Now heading their way to Tokyo they will not know what will await the three for they will get in involved more than they know.

* * *

It's been a month since Hinata and Yoh left the hospital. During the whole summer Yoh haven't gotten to see Hinata much since Anna is making him do her so call "training". Yoh was at least glad that Anna didn't go and try to kill Hinata. Well...he was going to kill him on the other hand but thanks to Hinata, she managed to save him the she-devil, as Amidamaru first call her. Of course after many scary threats from the dark-haired blond he started to call her "Lady Anna".

In reality Anna soon gotten a major soft spot with Hinata. Of course when it comes to Yoh she changes into a major bitch. Of course being the sweet Hinata that she is, she never get's mad at Anna. Unfortunately every time she tells her about her being Yoh's fiance puts a huge pang in the kuniouchi's heart. It hurts so much for Hinata to hear those words. Minato and Ryuou could only watch sorrowfully. Of course they managed to cheer her up and give advise for her.

They could only do so much for the new Namikaze.

Every night she keeps getting these heartache nightmares then there was the 7-Tailed Wolf that appears. It was too much for her every time she sees Yoh and Anna together. It was so painful for her that she always ends up clutching her jacket to where her heart was.

She was at least busy to keep her from seeing all of that all the time. Minato and Ryuou suggested to train the whole summer. Of course she convinced Yoh not to tell Anna anything about her. She immediately changed her hiate with a regular blue headband over her eyes. She explained her own story to Anna, saying that something happened to her eyes that the doctors don't even know but she can still see. Anna excepted it much her and Minato's relief along with Yoh's.

The whole summer was long and hard for Hinata but exeptional since her test for the Shaman Fight is coming ever so close. It's already been about 4 or 5 months since she left Konoha to Tokyo. She really miss everybody back in Konoha especially her brothers. But she wasn't too sad about it since she'll be able to see them real soon!

Right before Hinata can go to bed for the first day back to school she ran into Yoh...literally. Rubbing the bump on her forehead she opened her eyes to meet Yoh's own brown eyes. She could feel heat radiating her cheeks on her pale skin. Yoh groaned till finally noticed Hinata's own lavender pupil-less eyes. He too could feel the heat on his own cheeks. After a few awkward seconds Hinata managed to snap out of her trance and immediately gotten off of him. Still blushing she stuttered out, "S-s-sorry about th-th-th-that, Y-Yoh-san,"

Blushing, Yoh nods numbly. "It's alright, Hinata. So...how have you been?" Yoh asked, forgetting about his small injuries.

"I-I'm fine. What about you, Yoh-san?" Hinata asked worriedly after finally seeing his injuries along with his torn clothes.

"Fine, I guess. Anna's training was like I was in hell itself!" Yoh sighed. "You know, Hinata, you can just call me just Yoh or...Yoh-kun," Yoh said with a slight blush again, looking at the other way.

Hinata blushed and started to push both index fingers together. "Uh, um...alright then, Yoh...kun," Hinata said with a much harder blush.

"Good. See it wasn't all that bad," Yoh said cheerfully with the same slight blush. "Well, I better go to bed to for school," With that he almost ran to his room.

Hinata blinked a few times before deciding to go to bed herself.

The very next morning Manta dropped his huge Mantannia Dictionary on his desk. He looked through a few times more on the very words he has been looking for the past few weeks. "Shaman Fight. Shaman Fight. Hmm, well...I didn't really expect it to be in a dictionary," Manta said in defeat. He closed his eyes and frowned. "I still can't believe tournament like that exist. I still didn't get to see either Yoh or Hinata over summer vacation. Why do Shamans have to fight each other, anyway?" Manta absentally asked.

"Extreme challenges are required to trully test one's abilities. Therefore, battle is the best way to choose the Shaman King," Yoh said, appearing inside room next to Manta's desk with bandages, cuts, and scapes on his face. Manta looked at Yoh in shock at his appearance.

"Yoh!! How did you get those cuts and scrapes!?" Manta yelled worriedly.

"Well, actually..." Yoh started to wobble and pale from remembering how he has gotten them in the first place.

"Actually...?" Manta started to pale up with a small sweat coming down his cheek.

"They're from Anna's special training program," Yoh said, falling down on the floor, anime-style. That's when Hinata came over and noticed Yoh faint from exhaustion. This worried her.

"Yoh!" Hinata yelled worriedly.

"Training or torture?!" Manta yelled.

After calming down Yoh managed to get to his desk, feeling more tired than usual. Hinata looked at him worriedly while Manta looked at him with disbelief.

"I didn't know you were so serious about this! You look awful! What did she do to you?" Manta asked worriedly to his friend.

Hinata pouted at Yoh, he could even imagine the sad and hurt expression from her lavender eyes behind that headband. Even though he can't see it he still averted his eyes away from Hinata. Now feeling guilty about lying to the Namikaze. "Why did you lie to me, Yoh-kun?" Hinata said in the most painful and sad voice that made Yoh's heart clenched.

Manta blinked, confused. "What do you mean, Hinata?"

"Yoh-kun told me that he was fine and that those injuries weren't serious," Hinata said.

"Oh," Manta then thought, _'You're in for it now, Yoh. I know for sure that he feels guilty if I'm right about him falling for Hinata,'_

Yoh gulped nervousily. "I just didn't want to worry you, Hina-chan," he whispered softly.

Hinata blushed badly behind her headband from hearing her nickname. Trying to make the blush die down she said, "Of course I will be worried! You're my friend, Yoh-kun. How can I help you if you won't tell me what is wrong," Hinata whispered the last part.

Yoh's heart started fasten up it's pace and he could feel heat around his cheeks. Yes, just recently he kind of figured out his feelings for Hinata. Although he was actually more confused than actually figured out his feelings for the girl. After all he was in love with Anna...now he just doesn't know. He was beyond confused now. Who does he love? Anna or Hinata? He just doesn't know! As the days go by his feelings for Hinata just keeps growing. Yoh doesn't even know for sure if he does have any romantic feelings for the lavender eyed girl.

"I'm fine, Hinata. I'm just exhausted from my strength training," Yoh said softly.

"Strength training. Why?" Manta asked.

"Because my ghost partner enters my body when I fight, right? So I have to be strong enough to use 100% of a ghost's potential. Plus, I also need to build endurance for long battles and toughness to withstand the pain," Yoh explained, feeling very tired.

"Then...then you were serious about this 'Shaman Fight in Tokyo'?" Manta asked with disbelief.

"Of course we are serious, Manta. Besides I don't think Yoh would be doing this considering he is lazy," Hinata pointed out. _'Just like Shikamaru-kun,'_ "That's why I was here in the first place, Manta. I didn't just come here to take a vacation. From what my brothers told me I could be back home during the invasion and helped from Suna and Oto nins. I would have been with Sasuke and Naruto with Jiraiya in the training to defeat both Akatsuki and Orichimaru," Hinata said.

Yoh's eyes widened. _'She's right! Why would she be here if she could have been back home with her brothers,'_ This thought brought dread to his stomach and ache to his heart. _'How come...when I think about never being able to meet Hinata brings out this pain in my chest. Yeah, sure I would be sad to never being able to meet her but...it shouldn't be this painful. I'm really confused,'_ Yoh thought, dropping his eyes to the table.

"So...was the training helpful, Yoh?" Manta asked only to bring the deep depression into a dreadful pale face to Yoh.

"Are you kidding me?! My summer was like a nightmare boot camp. If I refused to work, she'd hit or scatch me. She's a heatless fiend. You even left me Hinata! Why didn't you save me, Hina-chaaaaan!" Yoh whined which kind of reminded Hinata of Naruto whenever he whines to her.

Hinata sweatdropped while blushing. "Well...you see I was also training with dad and Ryuou-chan. I was kind of behind on my training. I had to practice on my Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu along with those Medical Jutsus from that scroll I had gotten from Tsunade-sama awhile back, remember? So...I was mostly busy. Along with those chores that Anna had me put up with I wasn't able to know what was going on with you and Anna," Hinata said defensively.

Yoh blinked in surprise. "Wait...she gave you chores! You already done a lot of house work Hinata-chan! Why didn't you tell me?!" Yoh asked looking at her worriedly.

"It's ok, Yoh-kun. I really don't mind, I'm used to it. Since I always clean Naruto's and Sasuke's house...of course they always help whenever I tell them I do it myself. They can be real stubborn sometimes," Hinata pouted thinking about it. "Besides I think it was good for you. Anna did a real good job with you. You're not that laid back anymore," Hinata said with a teasing voice and smirk.

Yoh glared playfully at her. "Ha! You got to be kidding. I couldn't wait to get back to school! It's like a reprieve from torture," Yoh said with a huff while crossing his arms on his chest.

"Fat chance. You'll be doing the 'electric chair' for the rest of the day," Anna ordered, she heard everything what Yoh said when she walked in.

"Yeah, that sounds just like her," Yoh said with a chuckle.

"Geez, that's pretty harsh," Manta said, laughing alond with Yoh.

Meanwhile Hinata's eyes widen with worry and fear for Yoh. She sweatdropped at the back of her head.

Finally realizing Anna there both boys gasped. After a big slap on Manta, Anna went up the front of the class to introduce her self.

"Uhh...class, we have another transfer student. She came from Shimokita in Aomi prefecture. Her name is Anna Kyoyama," the teacher introduced.

Anna smiled at the class. "Nice to meet you," Anna said.

From what Hinata can see all the boys were all blushing and some were even drooling at her. This made her shiver and was glad she wasn't as inatractive to them...with the coat on her early blossomed figure was hidden. _'Of course I don't blame them for liking her. She's much more pretty than me,'_ Hinata thought depressingly. She looked toward the desk next to her, looking worried at the boy. His legs were buckling but remained in it's place. She could clearly see he was defintely struggling and in pain. _'Oh, Yoh-kun. I hope you'll be alright with Anna here and all. Do you're best, Yoh-kun. Please be alright,'_ Hinata thought worriedly.

Manta rubbed on the bruise on his cheek where Anna slapped. He looked at Yoh worriedly. _'Oh, Yoh...will you ever have a reprieve?!'_ Manta cried a slight tear for Yoh.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dumped building there were cries and screams from the Wooden Swordsman Ryou and his gang.

"MUH...MURDERER!!" They shouted as they ran out of the building for their lives.

"Hmph, just like cockroaches--they show up everywhere, but they're never welcomed," said a boy with blue-ish purple hair with green-ish gold eyes, also known as Ren. "I thought I told you not to let anyone in! BASON!!" Ren shouted as the Warlord ghost appeared, bowing in one knee down.

"Yes, master! F-forgive me, master! But they cannot see ghosts. I could do nothing...!"

"Silence!! No excuses!! You're a worthless oaf!!" Ren cut off. "Who's fault do you think it is that I'm in a bad mood?!" Ren shouted in anger while picking up Bason. "You failed me!!"

"Young master..."

"Cursed that headphones boy and headband girl!! It wasn't their powers that defeated me. It was their ghosts! If only I had all three of them!! The samurai, ninja, and dragon!!" Ren yelled in frustration.

"It's unbecoming to take your frustrations out on your spirit companion, Lian(Ren)," The voice made Ren's eyes widen in reconition. "If you want...I can get that samurai, ninja, and dragon for you," said a young woman with almost the same style as Ren with green hair.

Ren turned toward the young woman. "...what do _you_ want...oneechan(big sister)?" Ren asked, sitting down a chair near by.

The young woman sat down at the far edge of a black coffin that has been incased by a yellow piece of paper seal. Looking at her brother she said, "Only to do my duty. To support you, the heir to the Dao family with it's proud history of Shamans. In your quest to become emperor of the Shaman world, the Shaman King," she said.

"Hmph...this is not a family matter. I will be Shaman King for my own sake," Ren said.

"Hehehe, a temper of a true emperor. But an emperor should learn to use his subjects wisely. I...could easily get those ghosts for you," the young woman said with her eyes now narrowed.

Ren frowned then smirked. "Impossibe," He stated.

"Don't underestimate me," she said while tearing the seal from the black coffin. "My personal ghost, Kung Fu Master...will not feel the samurai's, ninja's, or the dragon's blows. LI BAILONG!!" she cried out as hands shot out of the coffin revealing a huge looking dead man with a talisman on his face. "Follow me, Tao-Jun the Dao-shi. **The Corpse Herder!**"

It seems a new enemy is coming to get in Yoh's and Hinata's way. Both of them will not know what Tao Jun will have in stor for the both of them...and their ghost companions.

* * *

**Done! I finally finished this chapter! I'm soooo sorry for the delay everyone! Lots of stories I have to update and like I said school is keeping me busy to update any sooner than now. At least I managed to finish this till then. Hoped you enjoyed it everyone! Also I have a poll in my profile to vote so I can make two new stories that I might possibly write and update. Please go on and Vote! I really need those votes. They're actually great stories that I came up since no one ever thought about these before. Please vote now! So far Heiress Shinigami: HitsugayaxHinata and The Heiress in Time: MinatoxHinata or YondaimexHinata are winning so far out of the 4 stories. At first I was going to do another YohxHinata pairing like I planned to but then the story looked very depressing and dark. Plus I'm already having a bit of a hard time with this one so I couldn't. Although you can go and vote the other stories if they are to you're liking. The other two are Jio: Naruto's Adopted Father: NaruHina, NarutoxHinata and NaruHina BodyGuard: NaruHina, NarutoxHinata, onesided HarryxHinata. Yes that's a HarryPotterxNaruto Crossover. If you don't know the manga O-Part Hunter then you won't know about Jio. He's somewhat like Naruto, a container of a powerful evil creature, Saton. It's actually a great manga! Go and look it up. It's drawn by the twin brother who made Naruto! I was somewhat shocked! It was really good. Enough of all the gibbering. Please vote everyone! And please REVIEW!!!!!**

**Next time on Konoha's Shaman Girl: Friendship, Rage, Reunion! Finally Naruto and Sasuke will show up and kick some corpse butt! Look forward to it!!=^-^=**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I'm back! Again sorry for the delay. Thanks for the great Reviews everyone! Thanks, Akuma Hana, ComicxArena, Kirsitle, The Anime Wolf, Kira Acumichi, Taeniaea, Van 'n' Kim, and Foxluna. Thanks you guys, I've gotten more modivation here! I also decided to change the chapter. It was going to be too long so...yeah. Sorry about that! But don't worry about it! I at least updated or else it might have taken a bit longer. Anyway enjoy Chapter 8!**

**(Author's Notes)**

"Talk"

_'Think'_

"Ghost Talk"

_'Ghost Think'_

**"Integration with Ghosts"**

**"Other Voices/Kiyomi/Kyuubi Talking"**

**_'Other Voices/Kiyomi/Kyuubi Thoughts'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shaman King!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Battle with Bailong, Friendship Abandoned?**

Out in the streets in the night Yoh, Hinata, Anna, Manta, Amidamaru, Minato, and Ryuou are in the theaters to watch a movie with the tickets they have from the mail. All 7 of them looked very interrested and excited about the movie as they watched...well Anna didn't looked like it as she still was in her facade look. As the movie goes on Yoh get's so into the movie and excited about it. Especially on the main character. As the main character, Bailong, kicks the enemy Yoh was star-struck about it.

"Wow. He's _so_ cool," Yoh said as he continued to watch.

Fed up with Yoh constantly talking and moving around Anna managed to kick Yoh on the face. "Quiet," she ordered.

Yoh just made dead-panned look with her wodden sandal on his face leaving a bruise. Hinata giggled at Yoh's antics. Yoh heard her giggle and looked at her. He had a slight blush on his cheeks which he tried to shake it off. Hinata noticed him staring, she too began to blush. Both of them were glad that everyone were paying more attention toward the movie than them.

After the movie ended, Manta talked about how great Bailong was. "Lee Bailong really is the best. The ultimate kung-fu hero, standing up to evil with his bare fists. What power! What charisma! Truly a legendary action star," Manta said.

"His name is Lee Bailong?" Yoh and Hinata asked in cinc...again. Both of them looked at each then slightly blushed, not wanting Anna to notice.

"What? C'mon Yoh, Hinata! You've never heard of Lee Bailong, the **_The White Dragon_**!? He was an international superstar, famous for his super action and his scream--_'Wachohhh!'_" Manta said with a dead-pan face.

"No way!" Yoh yelled in disbelief while Hinata looked mildly impressed.

"Yeah, and the amazing thing about Lee Bailong was that he could really do all of that stuff!" Manta continued.

"Really? I thought it was all stunts!" Yoh said with a disbelief look. Hinata too was surprised about this while Anna looked of indifference.

"Not Lee Bailong! He created a kung-fu style all on his own. The greatest martial art in history! **_Dao Dan Do_**!" Manta explained.

"Dan Dan Do?" Amidamaru asked, suddenly interrested. Minato and Ryuou too looked interrested in this.

"Yeah! It's combined with boxing, muay thai, and karate. Nothing can stand up to it!" Minato said while giving punching and kicking moves. "One hit has the force of a missile! But he died mysteriously at age 30 before completing his art form. There was a flurry of rumors about his death, but nothing was ever proved. And to add to the mystery, his body disappeared during his funeral." Manta said sadly before continuing, "All that contributed to his legend," Manta finished proudly.

Yoh looked at his friend weirdly, sort of backing up away from him. "You knew all about Gusshi Kenji too. How come you're such an expert on fighters?" Yoh said incredebsly.

"Is he a stocker?" Ryuou muttered to Hinata. Hinata smiled awkwardly at him with a sweatdrop.

Minato and Amidamaru both sweatdropped.

Anna sighed. "Isn't it obvious? Thee wimp likes to dream he's one of his tough-guy heroes," Anna said while slurpping down her drink. This brought a gasp and horror look from Manta. "The more unattainable the ideal, the stronger the idolization," Anna explained in her usual blunt and montone voice.

This brought a huge depression out of Manta. Sitting down in his own little corner to be depressed.

"Lady Anna, all men admire strength. I would like to spar with that Lee Bailong myself, and I am no _wimp_," Amidamaru said, confidentally.

"Sword fighting and kung fu are totally different disciplines, _vapor brain_," Anna said in a montone voice.

This led the samurai ghost into depression in the corner with Manta. Minato and Ryuou sweatdropped while giving Amidamaru sympathetic looks. Hinata looked at the both of them, worriedly.

"Amidamaru, don't let her get to you," Yoh said, trying to encourage his friend.

Soon enough they left outside till Anna commented something that led the Namikazes and dragon to think about. "It's odd though, this movie _Fists of Rage_ is so old. Why did someone send us tickets?" Anna questioned.

"Huh? The tickets said it's a Lee Bailong revival campaign. They're trying to make him big again," Manta said.

"Kinda suspicious, don't you think? Anonymous movie tickets?...I mean,, of course I came cause it's _free_," Anna said with narrowed eyes.

"Manta probably got a reward for being such a big Lee Bailong fan," Yoh commented.

Amidamaru agreed. "So _smooth_ to send it anonymously," Amidamaru said with a smirk.

"What?! No, no, no!" Manta said with shock eyes while waving his left hand, dismisively.

"Hmph! A reward!?" Anna shouted angrily with a veign popping up on her head.

"No, Anna's right Yoh-kun," Hinata finally said in her unusual serious tone.

This seems to have brought everyone's attention.

_'Hina-chan...?'_ Yoh looked at Hinata with a confused expression.

"What do you mean, Hinata?" Manta asked worriedly. He only ever hears her serious tone when it's something very serious.

"Think about it Manta," Minato decided to clarify things for Hinata. He could see her concentrating her Byakugan. "There are two possiblities as to why we have it for free. One, was that they just randomly choosed us for whatever reason. The second was that this is--"

Minato was caught off by a feminine chuckle. This caught everyone off guard. They all turned around, only to see a young woman standing in front of the theater.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed my precious Lee Bailong's movie. Spectacular, no? He was very powerful, wasn't he..._Yoh Asakura, Hinata Namikaze,_" She said.

"Who are you!?" Yoh shouted.

Hinata became very alert with a slight glare at the young woman. Not only does she know her name but she also manached to let miss her entirely! She was near her blind spot that made her very difficult to detect her earlier.

"I am Tao Jun, the _Dao-shi_ (Spell Caster). I came to make a request, Yoh Asakura, Hinata Namikaze," Tao Jun said.

"Huh? 'Dao-Shi'? Request?" Yoh asked, feeling very confused at the current events.

Hinata merely frowned and immediately took off her plain dark blue headband. Showing her lavender pupil-less eyes narrowed with her Byakugan activated. This didn't effect Tao Jun, for her brother had already filled her in how the girl's eyes can changed with the tembles suddenly pop up at the side of her eyes. Although, she is interrested how she was able to do it and what it does. Shaking the idea off, she took her attention to the both of them and get the job done.

"May I please have you samurai, ninja, and dragon ghost for my little brother--I think you call him...Ren?" Tao Jun said.

This took everyone by surprise.

_'It was a trap from the start!!!'_ Minato, Hinata, Amidamaru, and Ryuou thought.

"REN!?" Yoh shouted with wide surprised eyes.

"No need to shout. I don't want trouble. That's why I let you see that movie first. After all, now that you've seen how powerful my Lee is, we won't have to waste time fighting," Tao Jun said while taking out a piece of paper under her long chinese dress with the side of the dress cut up near her hip.

"That's indecent!" Manta shouted embarrased with a blush.

Anna on the other hand frowned and confused. "_Your_ Lee...?!" Anna whispered till she immediately got it once she looked at the paper she was about to take out. "_Jufu..._Talismans? A _Dao-Shi_...!? YOH, HINATA STAND BACK! That woman is a shaman! And she's packing a monster!" Anna yelled in horror.

"M-m-monster!?" Yoh asked with wide eyes.

_'She's a shaman?'_ Hinata asked with wide eyes.

Tao Jun merely chuckled. "Then you do understand. We _Dao-Shi_ have existed in the gread land of China since ancient times. We use talismans to handle our ghosts! Come, my warrior!! LEE BAILONG!!" Tao Jun shouted.

A sudden eruption exploded near Yoh and Hinata. Knocking them flat on their butts.

"Wh-what's going on!?" Yoh shouted with uncertainy.

Hinata just frowned, not liking where things are going at all.

"Lee...Lee Bailong!?" Manta shouted in disbelief.

Surely enough, there stood Lee Bailong in front of Yoh and Hinata. Arms stretched out like a mummy with a talisman in front of his face.

Yoh's and Hinata's eyes widen from shock.

_'No way...'_ They both thought.

"H-h-h-hold on! That's not a ghost! That's his body! But he's..._dead_!!" Manta shouted hysterically.

"That's a stiff, alright. A corpse puppet controlled by her spells. The _Jiang-si_," Anna explained while Manta paled.

"You're very knowledgeable. Lee Bailong is indeed my puppet...just as a Shaman has his ghost. As you _Integrate_ a ghost into your _own_ body, so we _Dao-Shi_ reunite a ghost with its corpse and have it fight for us," Jun explained. "Because the body is it's own, 100% integration is a simple matter. This _Jiang-Si_ is Lee Bailong himself, the finest corpse weapon that the Tao family has ever acquired,"

"Give me a break. Acquired? Weapon?" Yoh muttered with his head down, shadowing his eyes.

"That attitude must run in the family," Hinata finished with her head down, also shadowing her own lavender pupil-less eyes. _'To think their family have the same arrogant attitude just like...just like those temes...the Hyuugas,'_ Hinata thought angrily.

"Yoh...Hinata..." Manta whispered. Anna didn't say anything but watched intently.

"You've see what he's capable of. Spare yourself any injuries and hand over your ghosts," Jun said with a frown.

"You, shut up," Yoh and Hinata said firmly. The way she talked reminded Yoh too much of Ren while she reminded Hinata of both Hiashi and Neji way too much for her comfort.

They both stood up with Amidamaru and Minato in their spirit flames. Ryuou merely stood back with Manta and Anna.

"We have no intentions of giving them up," Hinata said firmly with a glare with her Byakugan activated. Her eyes soon changed into a dark shade of purple with black slits in the middle instead their regular lavender color. Hinata was immediately in her stance, holding onto her Wind Dragon sword.

"Especially not to exploiters like you and your brother!" Yoh said with equal firmness also glaring at the Tao woman. With a pipe held firmly to his right hand.

"...I see. Then you leave me no choice. I'll have to use force!! Battle spell activate!! BAILONG!! PUNISH THAT BOY, AND GIRL!!" Jun ordered, throwing a talisman to Bailong's face.

"Bring it on!" Yoh shouted as he ran toward them. He immediately leaped up in the air. **"INTEGRATE!! AMIDAMARU!!"** Yoh shouted as he and Amidamaru slashed the pipe down toward bailong behind.

"WOW! 1.5 seconds to integrate!! My special training is paying off!" Anna shouted proudly.

"It's not so simple! Bailong is the greatest kung-fu master in history! To him, a samurai's sword moves in slow motion!" Jun shouted as Bailong gets ready to attack with his nunchaku.

Bailong swiftly used them around with his hands with such speed in procision.

"WHOA!! Nunchaku!!" Manta shouted in amazement.

As the pipe was about to come close to it's target Bailong immediately caught with his nunchaku. This caught Yoh surprise.

Yoh's eyes widened. "My sword...!!" Yoh gasped.

"A samurai is nothing without his sword. My Bailong has no EQUAL!!!" Jun shouted as she made a quick hands movement for the next direct order to the dead corpse. "His legendary power has been reborn to serve me! He'll teach you a lesson you won't forget!!"

Just when Bailong was about to punch Yoh to the stomach he was immediately stopped by a strong sword. With a loud cling, Hinata firmly held onto the imense punch. This sended a major shock wave of power from it. Yoh managed to balance down to his own feet. Sweat rolled down Hinata's face. Jun frowned an 'tched'.

_'I forgotten about her. From what Ren has told me, she's the major threat that might be able to stop Bailong,'_ Jun thought.

_'Crap! This was a bad idea, dad! I'm still not strong enough to do 100% integration with you yet,'_ Hinata thought.

_'Yes you are Hinata! You just have to unlock you're true power within yourself. Besides, we don't have a choice! I don't think Ryuou will be enough to finish this guy,'_ Minato teleported his thoughts.

"Bailong throw me the girl with your nunchaku!" Jun ordered.

Before Yoh and Hinata know it, Bailong immediately wrapped Hinata to her waist from the chains of his nunchaku and threw her toward Jun. With quick movements, she sends a numerous amounts of talismans toward the Byakugan wielder. Without warning the talismans intrapped Hinata to the ground. Hinata groaned in pain. Her body was paralized, she couldn't move her body! Her Byakugan was immediately deactivated. Minato was immediatly forced out of her body and was sent flying toward Ryuou and the others. Ryuou managed to catch him with his small body.

"HINATA!!" Everyone shouted.

"Bailong attack!" Jun shouted.

Quickly, Bailong punched Yoh to his stomach upward. Yoh groaned in pain. He had never felt such a strong puch in his entire life! Bailong send up in the aird with him still on his punched fist.

"YOH!!" Manta shouted worriedly.

Jun chuckled as she made her way to the small shaman with Hinata nearby on the ground. Her body was sealed by the talismans that was thrown at her. Only her mouth and eyes can move.

"Get the picture now? You can't beat me. As you know, the only way to force-fully take a ghost or ghosts is by incapacitating the shaman. And by incapacitate, I mean_ kill_," Jun said.

"Kill?" Manta asked worriedly for both of his friends safety. Hinata on the other hand wasn't surprised with these terms since she mostly hears them almost everyday in her ninja life.

"Hand over those ghosts...or else," Jun threatened both shamans.

Yoh groaned again in pain. "I _said_...I won't give him up to you," Yoh said, sweating with one eye closed tightly shut.

"I'll _never _give father...and Ryuou-chan up either," Hinata muttered angrily with a glare that could made Sasuke proud.

"Oh, very well. You'd rather die...is that it? Then you will go first_...boy,_" Jun questioned with smirk. She brought out her thumb to her lips and bit it.

Manta's eyes widened both in horror and confusion. "She's nuts! She bit her own finger!?" Manta shouted.

"This is all it takes!" Jun shouted with an evil grin. She scrambled her bloodied thumb and wrote it down on a empty talisman.

"WAAH! She's writing something with her own blood!" Manta screamed.

"BAILONG!!" Jun threw the talisman toward Bailong. "Attack, and don't stop _until he's dead!!_" Jun ordered.

With the new talisman in place a gleam was seen in the corpse's empty looking eyes.

This made Hinata to worry.

Yoh was then alarmed as Bailong threw him straight up into the air.

"NO! He threw him up in the air!" Manta yelled worriedly.

"Under the spell I just cast...he won't stop attacking until his opponent is dead!" Jun said.

"DAO DAN DO--HUO JIAN JIAO!!! ROCKET KICK!!!!!" Bailong shouted as he leaped up in the air and kicked Yoh straight up in the air, hitting straight toward his stomach.

"YOH-KUN!!!!" Hinata shouted in alarm. She could feel tears welling up to her eyes.

"Unh..." Yoh grunted in pain. His arms managed to block the attack as they reddened in pain.

"He survived it!!" Manta shouted as Anna frowned in worry. Hinata sigh in relief but still never let go of her worry. She felt use-less again! Here she was trapped and not able to protect to those precisious to her!

"Not for long he won't!!" Jun shouted in a grin.

"ZHOU SHIDAO DAN JIAO!!! ICBM KICK!!!" Bailong shouted as he kicked Yoh square to his stomach which caught Yoh by surprise.

Yoh crashed straight toward the ground, crumbling the floor. Yoh screamed in agony. Hinata flinched from the sound and could feel tears dropping down her cheeks as she watched helplessly. But Bailong wasn't done. He twirled up from the sky for the next attack.

"FU CHONG HONG ZHA JI--HONG ZHA JIAO!!! **BOMB KICK!!!**" Bailong shouted as he kicked Yoh straight to the face of his left cheek.

Hinata and Manta paled with wide eyes.

"He's...he's...tough," Yoh finished weakly as he fell to floor with a thump.

"YOH/ YOH-KUN!!!" Manta and Hinata shouted as Manta made his way toward him. Hinata struggled from the binds. Wanting nothing more than be there for him. She shut her eyes tight, welling up more tears from her eyes.

"Are you alive!? Open your eyes!!" Manta shouted to Yoh as he shook him immensily at Yoh. This brought extreme fear toward Hinata's heart.

"It's no use. No one gets up after Bailong works them over," Jun said, surprising Manta. "He's lucky. He passed out before he got killed. Oh well...especially since you girl are also binded with my talismans, you cannot move. Meaning I can snatch your ghosts and be on my way,"

Hinata glared angrily at Jun with her tears still running down her cheeks.

"Hey! This isn't fair! Unarmed, Yoh had no chance against the Legendary Lee Bailong! You beat him half to death! I can't believe this!! Lee Bailong was the Champion of Justice--my hero! How could he do this!?" Manta yelled, tears running down from his eyes.

"It's not Lee Bailong's fault. He's under that woman's spell," Anna explained.

"Under her spell?" Manta asked as Hinata looked at Anna intently, wanting nothing more than to no more. She doesn't know much about other types of shamans after all.

"That tag on his forehead. The Dao-Shi control corpses with those talismans. My grandmother told me about it long ago. It's called _Tiao Shi Song Shi_, a technique the ancient chinese developed to enslave dead bodies. The corpse herders _program_ their puppets with those slips. Lee Bailong had no choice! It's all that woman's doing!!" Anna explained.

This shocked both Manta and Hinata.

"You mean...she's using Lee Bailong against his will?" Manta said, paled up.

"Yeah, so?" Jun said, not making it a big deal about it. "Shamans dominate ghosts, that's what we do. We of the Tao family are given personal ghosts to dominate when we are young to learn to become powerful shamans,"

This surprised both Manta and Hinata. Manta's eyes widened from realization. "Then Lee Bailong was...!"

"Yes. My parents gave him to me for my birthday. The best present I ever got," Jun said with a smirk.

This shocked Hinata, Manta, and Anna.

"You people killed Lee Bailong!!?" Manta yelled. Hinata's eyes widened from horror. "How...how could you? My hero was to be your...puppet? That's too cruel," Manta said with a weak voice, trembling uncontrolably. Hinata looked at Manta with sad eyes. She knows how these things could be true and the cruelity of what people can do.

Jun just chuckled. "There's nothing cruel about it. Bailong has no feelings. He's only a puppet," Jun said simply.

"Don't be so sure. All ghosts have feelings!!"

Everyone turned toward the voice. Only to find a beaten up Yoh, slowly getting up.

"Wha-" Jun's eyes widened from shock.

"Yoh! You're alive!!" Manta shouted in surprise. Hinata merely smiled softly also relieved to see Yoh up and alright.

Yoh chuckled. "This wasn't so bad, not after what Anna put me through," Yoh said with confidence.

"Impossible!! Nobody gets up after Bailong puts them down!" Jun shouts in shock.

"Oh, it hurt alright...I'm about to puke," Yoh said weakly as he picks up the pipe again.

"But..." Jun was lost for words.

"A half-hearted attack--even from Lee Bailong--can't stop Amidamaru and me," Yoh said, holding the pipe for balance to stand up. Amidamaru float behind him with a scary frown.

"Half-hearted?" Jun asked, sweat rolling down her left cheek.

"That's right. Your spells can control him, but his soul is still strong. Isn't that right...Lee Bailong?" Yoh said, looking toward the controlled corpse. There, it showed tears running down Bailong's dead and blank looking eyes.

"Lee Bailong...he's crying!!" Manta shouted in surprised. Hinata's eyes widened but soon soften. She knew what was going on.

"IMPOSSIBLE!! A Jian-Si has no feelings!" Jun shouted then a sudden struck hit her. _'How can this be!? Could this kid...have awakened Bailong's dormant feelings!? This inexperienced fledgling...NOBODY! **YOH ASAKURA!?**' _Jun thought.

Yoh held his frown but was confused by the sudden change of emotion showing from Jun.

"AGH!! Impossible! Why are you waiting, Bailong? He's not dead yet! Finish him!! NOW!!" Jun ordered.

Coming to his senses, Bailong shouted for another attack. Manta's eyes widened from surprise.

"Oh no! H-he's coming again!!" Manta shouted in fear.

Yoh chuckled. "Be patient, Lee Bailong," Yoh muttered with a grin.

"Huh?" Manta asked, looking at Yoh with a confused look. Hinata merely smiled and hope Yoh will free Bailong. But there was a small worried look from her lavender eyes.

"I'll rip that tag off you in a sec..." Bailong used his nunchaku toward Yoh. Yoh brought his arm up, making the chains of Bailong's nunchaku, wrapped around his arm to stop it. "And your spirit will be free. I promise!" Yoh said with a grin as sweat rolled around his bruised face.

"You think you can free Lee Bailong's spirit...?" Jun said with a disbelief tone till she merely scoffed. "Ha! Ridiculous! That's not within your powers!" Jun merely said.

"Don't be so sure. Now he can't use the nunchakus to knock my sword away. If I can just rip that talisman off his forehead..." Yoh kept his firm grip a bit harder from the pipe. Then he immediately charged toward Bailong's unguarded body. "Bailong will be free of your control!"

"Yoh's got it! He can't miss at that range!!" Manta shouted.

_'He's right...but even when Lee gotten off guard like that he...'_ Hinata thought, looked worriedly at Yoh.

"I told you! You don't have a chance! My Jiang-Si is Lee Bailong, the Legendary Kung-Fu Master! The Power of kung-fu lies in close combat! Bailong's attack radius is a circle of death!" Jun shouted as Bailong charged toward Yoh and knee-kicked Yoh to the chin. This knocked Yoh backward and let go of the pipe out of his hand.

"Yoh-kun!" Hinata shouted worriedly.

"He beat him!? No way! No kick is faster than a sword!" Manta shouted in disbelief.

Jun chuckled. "Now you defeat is all more certain! Come now, give up!! And surrender the samurai that's possessing you!" Jun shouted as the chains of the nunchaku was freed from Yoh's arm. Making Yoh fly toward the ground...hard.

"YOH/YOH-KUN!" Manta and Hinata shouted.

"Oh no! If that didn't work...what can he do?!" Manta shouted worriedly. "Hey, Anna! Can't you help him with one of your shaman spells!?" Manta asked.

"I have no intention of helping him," Anna said bluntly.

"Huh!?" Manta looked at her in dibelief and confusion.

"This is good test to see if Yoh's got the stuff to be the Shaman King. If he can't beat an opponent of this caliber, then there's no hope for him. I won't be the wife of a loser," Anna said.

"WHAT!? WHAT A NICE ATTITUDE!!" Manta shouted in a sarcasm tone at the end.

"Oh, shut up. I'm still here aren't I? Because I do believe Yoh can do it," Anna said.

While this was going on Minato and Ryuou head toward Hinata.

"Hinata! Are you ok?" Minato asked worriedly.

Hinata merely groaned. "I can't even move father. What do you think?" Hinata sarcastically said with her eye lids half opened.

Minato laughed nervousily. "Oh, right. You have really hanged with Sasuke too much," Minato said.

If she could Hinata would have shrugged. "He's my brother so it's no surprised that I picked a few of his traits along with Naruto," Hinata said.

"Hey, Minato? Do you know a way to get these off? They sort of look similar to Seal jutsus," Ryuou commented/asked.

Minato frowned and looked carefuly at the talismans. "It's basically simple. If someone else were to take these off then Hinata will be able to move around. But since Ryuou and I don't have an extual body then...you won't be able to get out or help Yoh, Hinata," Minato said sadly to his daughter.

Hinata sighed. "Alright. I'll just have to trust Yoh to finish things off," Hinata said in a low tone. Minato and Ryuou knew immediately what the tone meant.

Yoh groaned. "I can't believe it! What speed he has!" It was Amidamaru's voice. "Forgive me, Lord Yoh!! If I had more sword-like weapon, I'd soon thrash him; but this steel pipe is difficult!" Amidamaru said.

"A sword-like weapon!?" Manta asked.

"What do you mean, Amidamaru?" Yoh asked as he panted and groaned in pain from his injuries.

"You may think it's an excuse...but if I had something with a sword grip, even if without a blade...! I could shatter him impregnable defense and tear that slip off his forehead from outside his striking radius!" Amidamaru explained.

Jun chuckeled. "The shoddy workman blames his tools! _This_ is the samurai my brother wants so badly? A sorry excuse for a warrior--don't you agree, Bailong? I bet that ninja and dragon are much better than that sorry excuse of a samurai. I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this but this grows wearisome. All this corpse-puppetry is making me perspire," Jun said with a serious face.

Manta paled. "Yikes! She's really going to kill him this time...!! Gghh...YAAAAH!" Manta yelled as he ran to the opposite direction.

"Manta!?" Yoh and Hinata shouted.

Jun chuckled. "Smart kid. He's getting out of the war zone," Jun said.

_'Manta...'_ Yoh and Hinata thought as their friend ran far from their direction...abandoning them behind.

* * *

**I'M FINALLY DONE!!!!! I'm really sorry for the wait people!! At least I'm finally finished with this chapter. Hoped you all liked it. Please Review everyone!! Till next time!**

**Next time on _Konoha's Shaman Girl_: Chapter 9~Rage, Reunion. Now Naruto and Sasuke will show up. Yes!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**(xxHinaAngelxx's Notes: **_**Here's the new chapter you've all been waiting for! I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED IT! YAY! I have finally done it! I'm SOOO sorry for the late to everyone who has read this epic story I've been writing for quite awhile. I'm happy to those who's been waiting patiently and been waiting for this! Here's the chapter everyone's been waiting for! Hope you all enjoy! Hopefully, you won't have to wait for as long as last time!**

**REVIEW! Let me know how's it coming now! Many surprises will be coming up and the plot will thicken soon. Things will progress more, hopefully. Enjoy everyone! =^-^=_)_**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

"Ghost Talk"

_'Ghost's Thoughts'_

**"Integration with Ghosts/ When the ghost and their Shaman talk at the same time"**

**"Other Voices/Kiyomi/Kyuubi Talking"**

_**'Other Voices/Kiyomi/Kyuubi's Thoughts'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shaman King

* * *

**Chapter 9: Rage and Reunions Part 1**

* * *

Far off the battle field between Bailong and Yoh in Funbari Hill Shopping District, Manta was running as he panted heavily with each gasping breath. His eyes were filled with determination that he was determined to set out.

"Hang in there, Yoh, Hinata!" Manta panted out as he continued to run. "One sword-like weapon coming up!"

"But all the stores are closed now, I can't break into the museum and steal Harusame!" Manta shouted in frustration. "I've gotta find a sword! Aargh! Yoh's closer to death every second and who knows what will happen to Hinata! Sword, sword, sword...! Where can I find a sword!"

As he kept on running around the shopping district, he found himself looking at a wooden sword. This stopped Manta in a mid-run and immediately hanged onto it from mid-air.

"A Bokuto! A wooden sword! Wow! I don't know what it's doing here, but it'll do!" Manta said excitedly with a smile.

"Hey you..." Manta blinked then looked up. "Watcha think you're doing grabbing my sword!" Ryu glared.

Manta gasped with his mouth fell open. _'Wooden Sword Ryu!'_ Manta paled as sweat dripped rapidly around his face. _'Why did it have to be his wooden sword! He'll never let me borrow it!'_ Manta thought fearfully.

Suddenly an angel looking Manta poofed at the left side of his head. **"Hurry up and do it, Manta! Yoh needs that sword to defeat Bailong and save Hinata!"** Angel-Manta shouted with narrowed eyes at Manta.

Manta looked at in shock at A-Manta.

Suddenly a devil looking Manta boofed at the right side of Manta's head. **"Get outta there, moron, before that guy kills ya!"** Devil-Manta shouted angrily.

"Huh?" Manta shouted in confusion as he looked at his devil persona.

**"Take off, coal-squatter! The samurai said he can win if he has a better sword!"** A-Manta pointed out with a frown.

**"And you believe that! How dumb can you be! You're playing with our lives, boy!"** D-Manta shouted in anger as he glared at A-Manta.

Finally had enough with D-Manta, A-Manta started to prepare an attack as a pure light sprouted out of his hands. **"Why you...Take this! Trust-Your-Friend Arrow!"**

D-Manta screamed in pain as it ashed into existance.

"Um..." Hearing Manta speak, Ryu and his gang looked down at Manta. "Would you please...let me borrow your sword?" Manta meakly asked.

"What the heck...do you think, punk?" Ryu said as he punched Manta on the face.

The impact of the punch made Manta to let go of the wooden sword, and drop down on the pavement floor. Manta groaned in pain when he fell with a thud. Ryu's gang laughed, not one of them cared about Manta's condition.

"Crazy midget!"

"Why would Ryu lend his legendary trademark sword to you!"

"He's extra pissed since he's just lost his ultra-pompadour again!"

"Get lost, if you value your life!"

Manta ignored the gang and groaned as he tried to get back up on his feet. "If...I run away from this, Yoh and Hinata could get killed..." Manta grunted out. "Yoh's hurt badly...Hinata's sealed...Yoh's...hurt..."

"Yogurt?"

"You hungry? You wanna eat my fist?"

Ignoring the pain from his nose and Ryu's gang, Manta gotten up and looked at them determinedly. "C'mon! Please! Let me borrow your sword...!" Manta shouted.

"Shut up," One of Ryu's gang members said as he punched on Manta's right cheek.

Again ignoring the pain from the punch, Manta continued to shout, "Please! There's no time! Yoh's in trouble!"

"You must really love yogurt!" Another member laughed as he kicked Manta on his head.

Not willing to give up, Manta stubbornly stood up again. "THIS IS LIFE OR DEATH! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Manta shouted.

"I said...buzz off!" Ryu growled as he punched Manta that knocked him down on the floor. Ryu and his gang turned their backs on Manta and started to walk away. "Hmph! What a creepy kid. What's the deal with yogurt anyway?" Ryu said as he dusted his pants.

One of his members chuckled. "Let's go Ryu. On with our quest to find our happy place,"

"Stop..."

With a loud thud, Ryu's gang stared wide eyed when Manta hit Ryu on the head with his gigantic book. The hard impact sended Ryu unconscious. This completely shocked Ryu's gang as Manta swiftly landed on his feet with his large book still in his hand.

"I told you this is life or death! Time - is - money! The book is mightier than the sword!" Manta growled angrily as his right fist clenched. "Fools like you...I'll cush you all with my hammer of knowledge!"

"AAAGGGHHHH!"

"HE'S A ZOMBIE!"

* * *

Hinata struggled angrily from the seals around her as she painfully watched Yoh get beaten up from Bailong. She so much just wanted to go running toward the zombie martial artist and thrash him in the most painfullest way. She had never felt such anger and hatred than she does now. It wasn't like her to be this way but...she hated being useless and weak! She had experienced and heard about her uselessness by her father and clan. Her own family!

_'Kami-sama...I'm acting like that Sakura-banshee before she finally started to fight on her own. I don't want to be some damsel in distress in this fight! I want to...I have to protect Yoh!'_ Hinata thought, as she continued to struggle against the seals. Minato and Ryou could only watch hoplessly.

Bailong gave one more powerful kick, which led Yoh to fly toward the brick wall. A painful crack and bang echoed around the abandoned streets. Minato and Ryou winced in sympathy, while looked on in horror.

_'Damn it! Yoh!'_ Hinata clenched her fists as she glared hatredly toward the Ren's older sister. In fact, the dense hatred and anger she felt for Jun was starting to stir deep within her; a creature that had once awoken from the hospital not that long ago. The creature could feel the girl's frustration and anger, but it didn't do anything...not yet. It wasn't time. For Hinata wasn't ready just yet.

Yoh could only groan out painfully, his head and vision getting dizzy.

Jun looked at Yoh in amusement and gave a out a chuckle. "Look at you, Yoh Asakura...such a waste of misguided courage. I'm taking the samurai, ninja, and the little dragon, so if you want to live and save the Hyuuga girl from the same pain, stay down," Jun said, as she leaned against the theater wall.

"You wish," Yoh groaned out, looking at Jun with defiant eyes. "I don't want to die or see Hinata getting hurt, but Amidamaru, Minato, and Ryou are my friends. I'll make sure to protect Hinata and stop you from taking them,"

"He's right. They're all precious to us, Jun. Something you'll never understand. The bond that we have is something you can ever tear us apart from," Hinata said.

"You would choose friendship over your own lives? What good is friendship anyway? There's no such thing as a bond between friends," Jun said, smiling in amusement.

"Frienship...is going to kick your butt!" A familiar voice said firmly.

Yoh's and Hinata's eyes widened.

"Manta!"

It was indeed their small friend. They both took notice of his injuries. He had a bruised, black eye, his hair tangled and tossled with dirt and dust. His clothes were ruffled, dirty, and slightly torn. There were a few bruises around his cheeks and arms. He was slightly wobbling as he stood, which indicated how much force he was putting just to stand.

"Your face...what happened to you? I thought you got away!" Yoh shouted in shock and worry.

_'What happened to him?'_ Hinata thought, worriedly.

"You know..." Manta began, looking dead-panned and exasperately at Yoh while holding onto Ryu's bokuto. "You could at least notice the sword. I went through a lot of trouble just to get it to you,"

"A wooden sword?" Jun's eyes widened.

"Huh..." Ana smirked. "Impressive, squirt. What got into you?"

Manta chuckled in embarrassment with a slight blush. "I actually surprised myself. I never dreamed I could get Ryu's sword from him, but after all the time's Yoh and Hinata has helped me..." He looked up with a warm smile with sincerity. It was something that Yoh and Hinata had rarely had been given by others. It was foreign to them, but it washed a warmth deep inside their hearts. "It was my turn to help them...because they are my friends,"

"Your..._friend_?" Jun muttered, her eyes narrowing in confusion and shock.

"Manta..." Yoh and Hinata looked at their friend with soft eyes.

"Get up, Yoh," Manta said, turning to face Yoh. "Give it one more try with this...so my efforts aren't wasted. Ok...?" With that said, Manta slumped down.

"Manta...!" Yoh then grinned softly. "You heard him. What do you think, Amidamaru?"

"Yes! This will do nicely!" Amidamaru said, as he hovered behind Yoh. "I shall repay Manta's efforts with my greatest technique!"

Minato's eyes widened. _'He doesn't mean _that_ does he?'_ Minato thought.

Hinata could watch, feeling the frustration build up inside her. She wanted to get into the fight along side with Yoh...but now...

_'If only these seals weren't in the way!'_ Hinata thought, as she continued to struggle against the seals.

"Greatest technique, my foot! You couldn't swat flies with that stick!" Jun glared and took out another talisman. "BAILONG! Blow him and his splintery little toy to smithereens with your Missile Kick!"

Bailong charged toward the Yoh and Amidamaru.

"This grip...! This is more like it! Now, Bailong..." Amidamaru said, by possessing Yoh's body again. He lifted the wooden katana with his left hand and held it behind the back of Yoh's head with his right hand palmed in front of his fisted left hand. His legs spread apart in a stance. His eyes narrowed seriously toward the charging undead man. "Here I come!"

_'That stance...! He's really going to use that Kenjutsu (Sword Technique) after all!'_ Minato thought with widened eyes.

Ryou stood in front of Hinata's sealed form to protect her from the impact of the attack Amidamaru was planning. The ex-Hyuuga watched helplessly as she watched Yoh and Amidamaru charge toward Bailong. Bailong made a swift kick, but Yoh (Amidamaru) immediately blocked the attack with the wooden katana underneath his leg with all of his strength to stop the move.

"He blocked Bailong's attack!" Jun's eyes widened in shock. "Such speed! He moves like a different person!"

"With a proper hilt to grip - ! A samurai can move faster...and strike faster!" Amidamaru shouted and jumped back, making Bailong loose his balance and out of his range if he were to attack again.

"He's out of Bailong's range...!" Jun shouted with slight worry.

"Come, Bailong! I'll remove that cursed piece of paper and free your spirit!" Amidamaru shouted.

Bailong's eyes widened.

**"Amida-Ryu! Shock Wave Buddha-Giri!"** Yoh and Amidamaru shouted, as they swiftly swinged Ryu's wooden sword horizontally.

Manta, who recently wokened up, looked up in shock and questioned the attack.

Minato crossed his arms against his chest with a blank expression.

"You know that move, don't you," Ryou stated.

Minato looked down at the blue haired spirit dragon, and nodded. "Yes...it was one of Amidamaru-sensei's strongest attacks he has in his arsinal," He said.

_'I hope this fight is over. I hate being stuck and doing nothing!'_ Hinata thought bitterly. She hated feeling weak and helpless since it always brought unpleasant memories.

"What's that...? Why aren't they moving?" Jun wondered, with her eyes widened.

"It means the fight is over," Anna smirked.

"What?" Jun shouted.

"The sword alone is of little value. It uses the very air to strike my enemies far beyond my arm's reach. I developed a technique to fight ten-thousand men in that cruel era when the strong preyed upon the weak," Amidamaru explained. "I told you...I could do this from outside of his striking radius,"

Just as he finished his explaination, Yoh and Amidamaru slowly seperated from each other. As soon as this was finished Yoh quickly ran toward Hinata's binding form, but still managed to hear from Manta from slight afar.

"Oh! The slip on Bailong's forehead...! It's been ripped in two!" Manta shouted, as he, Anna, and Jun watched seal brokened and freed Bailong.

Yoh didn't pay any attention what was going on after that. All of his attention were mainly on the beautiful kunouchi he was trying to free from those seals Jun put her on. Quickly taking them out of Hinata's still form, Yoh slightly winced by the unexpected pain the seals were inflicting him.

Minato, Amidamaru, and Ryou could only watch anxiously.

As soon as the talismans were gone, Yoh immediately pulled Hinata into a tight embrace. Feeling relief, Hinata also held onto Yoh as her body shook uncontrollably. Her muscles had been still for quite some time and hurt her completely when her muscles loosened.

"I'm glad you're alright," Yoh said, relieved. He had never been this scared since that fire incedent.

Hinata buried herself deeper against Yoh's chest with a small blush. "I-I'm alright, Yoh. It was just seal talismans," Hinata said, trying to reasure the slightly older boy.

"Don't you dare say that! She could have done something while you were still vulnerable," Yoh said, stiffly as he slightly tightened his grip around the younger Namikaze.

Hinata blushed and felt her stomach fluttering like butterflies. Her heart beated against her chest faster and faster by the second. She could feel the familiar light-headed feeling and warmth spreading across her face.

Just when she was about to faint, she and Yoh heard a roaring shout that brought them back to reality.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Which then followed along with a large crash of shattering glass.

They turned and looked on in shock when they noticed some store's window glass broken from Bailong's punch, who was now looking at his hand in horror with a few glass sticked against the skin...with no blood coming out.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Manta shouted in concern and scared.

"I think I could take a guess," Minato said, with narrowed eyes along with Ryuou, who nodded and held more concern in his narrowed eyes.

"Why don't I feel any pain? Why isn't there any blood?" Bailong shouted in horror. "I feel this chill through my body! What's happened to me?"

"Shame on you for losing your cool, Bailong!" Jun shouted, interrupting Bailong's horror and confusion. "You're already _dead_!"

Minato winced upon those words. He knew that wasn't the right thing to say, especially to someone who had been imprisoned without them knowing then waking up feeling nothing. Bailong was _not_ going to take it well.

Sure enough, Bailong didn't take it well and was shocked. It didn't help with Jun kept spouting about him being her Cadaver and reminded him how he was dead in the first place. Just like that, Bailong snapped and caught the talisman Jun threw.

"He caught the slip!" Manta shouted in shock. "Will he defy his Corpse Herder?"

* * *

Above everyone from the battlefieled from the roof-tops of the old buildings, were three shadowed people. They had just arrived and only witnessed the battle and understood little as they could, but the older of the three understood the basics what was going on.

"When can we go down there Ero-Sennin?" The youngest of the three whined with a glare.

"He's right. We've been sitting here doing nothing, while our little imouto-chan is being put into danger!" A boy, who looked a few months older than the youngest boy in the group, grumbled with a frown.

"Just wait you two! Hontouni (Really), you two are just _too_ impatient for your own good. You have to wait for the perfect opportunity," The older one, who held long white spiked hair with a high, spiked pony-tail, grumbled. "Haven't I taught you two enough of that. You're both Shinobis, people who live through the shadows. You need to attack in surprise,"

"Not when our little imouto-chan is put into danger as it is!" The blond shouted angrily.

The white haired man sighed in exasperation.

"He's gotten a _very_ good point. We can't just stand here and do nothing! Clearly the corpse is going to go berserk at this rate because of that stupid she-Shaman!" The raven haired boy said with a darkened glare toward the green haired Tao.

"Fine!" The white haired man snapped with a defeated sigh. "Take the opportunity when anyone is in danger by that...undead man. You may then help them out, but I'm warning you both about this. That man is still above your league considering you're still not fast enough to be at his level. The only one capable enough from your group is most likely Rock Lee,"

"We understand," The raven haired boy nodded.

"You got it, dattebayo!" The blond grinned.

* * *

"So they finally them have they?"

"Yes and Leader-sama is with them as well,"

"Why is that? He never planned to show up any time soon,"

"Apparently the plans has changed. The Seven-Tail's Jinchuuriki is in more dangered than we would've liked,"

"We can't have her dead. If she's gone then so is the Nanabi and we can't have that if we wish to have our plans work,"

"There is also more why Leader-sama is going,"

"And what is that?"

"Orichimaru and..._him_,"

"That blasted snake? I wouldn't worry about him for long then, and you don't mean..._him_ do you?"

"I'm afraid so, sir,"

"WHAT? If _he's_ involved then we're going to have a problem if _he_ interferes,"

"What should we do?"

"...Nothing for now. Our true leader is already taking care of it with a few of our members there to help things work out. For now we must focus on the other Jinchuurikis we're trying to capture,"

"Alright, I'll go tell the others,"

"...Things are definetely are not going to be as easy as we had first thought it would be...Madara,"

* * *

"How come Bailong is dissobeying Dao-Shi?" Manta asked.

"What do you think, moron?" Anna said, narrowing her eyes with her arms crossed.

"Huh?" Manta frowned at Anna in confusion.

"Tha Taos robbed him of his family, his dreams, and his life," Anna answered, as she continued to watch between Bailong and Jun. "Then enslaved his body and soul,"

"You're an impudent corpse!" Jun shouted angrily, and brought out more talismans. "But _this _talisman will put you in your place!"

It was then Bailong snapped, which Hinata quickly noticed.

"Watch out!" Hinata shouted, and quickly pushed Jun out of the way from Bailong's attack while ignoring the numbing pain of her muscles.

"HINATA!" Yoh and Manta shouted in concern.

Unfortunately, the young Namikaze couldn't move anymore to dodge Bailong's attack. Her muscles quickly failed her just as quick as she reacted to save Jun. Before anyone could move to save the young ex-Hyuuga, it was already too late.

**_BOOOOM!_**

Everyone covered their eyes when Bailong's attack made a huge explosion where Hinata once laid. As soon as everyone was able to see, Yoh frantically looked where the attack lay with worried and fearful eyes.

What he and everyone else saw shocked them, especially Minato and Ryuou.

"Do we always have to save you from certain types of trouble whenever we're not there for you, Imouto-chan? I think Otouto and I need a raise or something if this keeps up,"

"He's right. You always manage to find yourself into types of trouble that needs _us _rescueing your butt, Imouto-chan,"

"Like you're one to talke,"

"Hey! Watch what you say, teme!"

"Hn, dope. Right now isn't the time,"

"You're the one who started it,"

"Then _I'm_ one who should finish it!"

Blocking Bailong's attack was a raven haired boy of about 13, who had his hair spiked back and held a familiar looking headband on his forehead with his large side bangs framing his handsome face. He had sharp, yet held a warming kindness, black obsedian eyes. His skin was pale and wore turtle-neck sleeve-less shirt with two black wrist-bands. He wore baggy dark blue shorts with familiar black ninja-like sandals. In his hand was a long black katana with calming red fired mist inside the blade with a blue handle and a silver wolf's head at the end. The blade was drawn, which was what blocked Bailong's devastating attack.

Little ways behind him was another boy of about 12 or 13, who had Hinata protectively in his arms. He had wild, spiked blond hair with a black head-band around his forehead, but had his blond locks messily on top of half-way like Minato's. He wore fish-net shirt underneath his long sleeve black shirt, with high collar reaching near his whiskered cheeks. On top of them, was a dark orange sleeve-less, unzipped vest. He wore black baggy pants with dark orange from his knee down to his black ninja-like sandals. His beautiful azure, blue eyes were narrowed dangerously toward Bailong, making him appear older despite the playful spat toward his raven haired friend, who also glared darkly at the living corpse.

Hinata gasped, knowing full well who these boys were. Tears of happiness slowly appeared upon her lavender pupil-less eyes.

"Aniki...!" Hinata said with shocked eyes, not believing her very eyes upon the boys' sudden appearance.

She wasn't the only one.

"Naruto...!" Minato's eyes widened in pure shock and happiness.

"And Sasuke too!" Ryuou shouted in shock, just as much as her adopted mother and Minato.

Sasuke smirked, while Naruto merely grinned.

The second part of the battle was just about to begin. This time, it all ends here in this last part of the battle! Will this even the odds? You'll just have to wait till next on **_Konoha's Shaman Girl!_**

_To be continued..._


End file.
